Harry Potter and the Secrets of Truth
by Mione5
Summary: This was a challenge fic at the request of Harry SnapePotter. Could have been cliche but I think it turned out quite well.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Secrets of Truth**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer – Nothing but the plot is mine.

_This is a challenge that was requested of me from Harry Snape-Potter. _

**Harry Potter and the Secrets of Truth**

**Chapter 1 - Coward**

_A single pale hand traced down a similarly pale chest, stopping to tweak a nipple before continuing on until..._

Gabriel sucked in a gasping breath as he shot up in bed. 'Damn it.' He swore, pushing his blankets off his knees as he struggled to control the heavy breathing the dream brought out of him every time without fail.

'I knew it was a mistake.' An amused voice drawled from the doorway causing the young man's head to shoot up even as he quickly grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his lap.

'Knew what was a mistake, Father?' Gabriel snapped, mortified that his father had seen him naked, and aroused.

The figure in the doorway smirked. 'It was a mistake sending you so far away to school at Arcadia. I shouldn't have let you talk me into it.'

Gabriel scowled and reached for the blankets to cover himself more fully. 'We both know why you agreed, Father.' He said bluntly. 'And the reasons haven't changed. Either of them.'

The older man sighed and silently crossed to sit on the bed beside his son reaching out to take the boy's hand in his. He watched as several emotions flittered across his son's face. 'Gabe, you will be seventeen in a few short weeks. Don't you think it's time you faced up to the truth and told him?'

Gabriel swallowed heavily and looked away, pulling his hands away and clenching his fist tightly. 'I know.' He whispered. 'But he's going hate me. I know he is.'

'You can't know that, Gabe. But perhaps if you'd gone to school together you would still be close friends and it might have happened naturally.' Gabriel's father offered.

Gabe shook his head. 'If we'd gone to school together for the last six years...' The boy hesitated. 'I'm not sure if I could have controlled myself.'

'He may surprise you.'

Gabriel snorted. 'Well, I'll certainly be surprising him if things happen the way we think they will.'

His father let out a small laugh and squeezed his hand. 'Well, we've done enough research on the subject.'

'Does the old man suspect anything yet?'

The older man shook his head. 'What would he suspect? Firstly, you are for all intents and purposes, in blood, lineage and anything else that matters, my son. And secondly, he still doesn't know that you exist.'

'What about after my birthday? The gifts of the founders and Merlin are not exactly a secret, and while a descendant may well have one or two of them, to have them all, together with the rest of that mammoth inheritance, is something that is not going to be easy to hide. From anyone, especially Albus Dumbledore.'

'If you're at Arcadia it won't matter, will it? You can always do that extra Honours year.'

Gabe sighed. 'You know I cannot return there, not unless he agrees to go with me. And I can't see Aunt Cis letting him go that far away. I will have to go to Hogwarts this year, no matter how much I wish I didn't. Besides,' He added with narrowed eyes. 'Arcadia wouldn't have accepted him and even if they did, I couldn't have kept him safe.'

Gabriel's father leant forward and hugged him tightly. 'It will be alright, Gabriel. I promise it will. You will come as my apprentice and that at least will give you some measure of anonymity.'

Gabriel sighed and let those strong arms comfort him as they had done for over ten years, ever since his father had found him alone and on the streets of London as a waif of five, beaten, abused and dumped by his former family.

The man had known who he was of course, after a few minutes of looking him over anyway, but surprisingly, as Gabriel later found out, that didn't stop him from taking the tiny child home and nursing him back to health. Keeping his identity secret from everyone except his chosen godparents and casting an illegal blood adoption ceremony witnessed by those same two people to make sure that secret would never come to light.

And then when he'd turned eleven, the first of his gifts had shown themselves, and they knew that keeping his secret was going to be a lot harder than they'd first thought. In the beginning they had hoped that the adoption would negate his inheritance. But after that night it was quite clear that the inheritance he was due would not be denied, no matter whose bloodline he now carried. He had taken on his father's elegant and aristocratic cheekbones and jaw line, and the soft straight black hair and dark eyes but the lineage of his birth parents had refused to be dismissed and his birthright would not be repudiated.

The gifts of Ravenclaw had manifested first and, together with an uncontrolled and irregular Seer's ability and an affinity to working with water had also come the veela inheritance that had lain dormant for more than fifteen generations.

The night of his eleventh birthday had been the longest of his life. He'd gone to bed early, not realising the agony that would tear through him several hours later.

His father had run to his room when the screaming started and had taken well over an hour to calm the boy. It hadn't taken more than a few days for the gifts to show themselves and then Gabriel had found that it almost hurt to be around his best friend, the son of his godparents.

At first he'd been scared and pained at what had happened, but his father and godmother had quickly worked out the reasons why and they sat down with Gabriel and explained.

The decision had been Gabriel's. He could tell his friend everything, and hope that he would understand, or he could run.

And he'd run.

It was the most cowardly thing he'd ever done, but the very next day he'd left for Arcadia without a word to his friend. He'd come home for very short visits but had seen no one other than his father.

Now, on the eve of his coming of age, he knew that he no longer had a choice. He had come home as he knew he would finally have to tell the truth to the one person whose love and support he couldn't survive losing.

'What if he runs?' Gabriel asked, his voice muffled by his father's shirt he was still clinging to.

'He won't.' His father promised him. 'I'll admit he was upset when you left but I know you kept in touch with letters, even if they have been few and far between. He isn't stupid, Gabe, he knows something is going on but not what. Your godmother has been very good in keeping your secrets. But you are going to need to tell him, and before your birthday.'

Gabriel sighed and pulled away, leaning back against the pillows. 'I suppose that now is a good a time as any.' The boy summoned parchment and an always inking quill and began to write.

His father smiled and stood, leaning over to place a gentle, kiss on the top of Gabriel's head before he swiftly left the room.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stood staring out the window, his posture tense with nerves as he waited for his best friend of over ten years to arrive. Oh, he knew the other may well have replaced him in the years since he'd left for Arcadia, but it didn't stop him from hoping that he might not have.<p>

His father was down in his labs working on some, most likely god awful tasting, potion he was sure to make Gabriel try. Gabe knew he'd been pouring over several old tomes in an effort to make some sort of blocking potion for Gabe to take the night of his birthday. Idly he wondered if it would actually work, and if not, just how bad that night would be.

The fire flared behind him, startling him out of his musings; instantly his chest tightened and he staggered forward, his hands landing on the window sill in an effort to steady himself. The feelings just the boy's presence produced had only grown in strength over the preceeding six years and Gabriel was breathless at the weight of them.

He took several deep shuddering breaths before turning around leaning back against the window sill to keep his balance as he stared at the figure standing in silence beside the hearth.

He had grown considerably and was only a three or four inches off Gabriel himself. The long limbs were toned and the skin still as pale as moonlight to match his hair. The face had matured and the features were now as if chiselled from marble, only the eyes remained exactly as they had been.

A brilliant stunning silver.

'Dray.' Gabriel breathed out, swallowing heavily and closing his eyes.

'Coward.' Draco said harshly and Gabriel flinched as if struck.

He swallowed heavily again. 'Yes, I was.' Gabriel gasped in agreement. 'But please Dray, please hear me out.'

The silver eyes stared at him in calculation before Draco nodded finally and crossed the few steps to sit on the sofa, crossing his legs and straightening the crease down the front of his dark grey trousers.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile inwardly at the action that was so like his father. He wondered just how much time Draco had spent with his father at Hogwarts over the years.

'Well?' Draco snapped impatiently and Gabriel sighed.

'Dray, I have something to tell you but it is very difficult.' Gabriel began, ignoring the snort of derision from the other boy. 'As you know, when I was five my family dumped me on the streets of London, luckily Father found me and brought me home and a year later he adopted me magically and by blood.'

Draco waved a hand dismissively. 'I know all this.' He sneered.

Gabriel swallowed again. 'I know you do, but there is something you don't know. Something you need to know. The family that dumped me were not my birth family, they were my mother's sister and her family. They didn't like magic, and they didn't like me.'

'So who were your real parents then?' Draco's jaw tensed and he continued staring at the picture over the mantelpiece in silence for several minutes.

Gabriel waited until Draco was looking at him before speaking. 'My real parent's names were James and Lily Potter.' He said quietly, wincing in anticipation.

Draco's reaction would have been comical under any other circumstance but at that moment all Gabriel wanted to do was go over and hold his friend in his arms and never let him go. Draco's mouth dropped and his eyes widened so far Gabriel thought they might just fall out.

'But that would make you…' The blond trailed off.

'Yes, it would.' Gabriel murmured. 'Or it would have if Father hadn't adopted me.'

Draco's hands clenched into fists and he swallowed rapidly. Gabriel could see the anger building in his oldest friend and knew it wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped. Finally, when the blonde had some semblance of control over his mouth he unclenched his jaw and spoke.

'I don't understand.' He snapped. 'So what if you were the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. What the hell did that have to do with running away from me with your tail between your legs like some Hufflepuff?' Draco yelled, obviously well over his initial shock.

Gabriel pushed himself off the window and moved slowly across the room, swaying slightly as he got closer to his friend.

'Gabe?' Draco said anxiously, finally noticing the sheen of sweat that covered his friend.

'It's alright, just let me explain.' Gabriel gasped as he sat down heavily in the chair opposite Draco and closed his eyes. 'There are several things that are generally unknown about James and Lily Potter. One is that James Potter was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin.'

Draco's eyes widened again but he didn't speak.

'There were any of number of rumours to that effect but it was something the Potter's kept very quiet. One thing that was never rumoured, or even considered, was that Lily Potter was not muggleborn. Not exactly anyway. She was descended from two squib lines that had originally come from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.'

Draco's jaw had dropped again by this point but Gabriel couldn't see it as his eyes were still closed.

'Combining all of that with the Slytherin magic I absorbed when the Dark Lord cursed me as a baby, and well, you can just imagine what sort of inheritance is going to hit me in a few weeks. At first Father thought that the adoption may in some way negate the inheritance, or at least dampen it. That all changed the day I turned eleven.' Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at Draco. 'That was the day I had to leave.' He whispered.

Draco frowned. 'Why? Why did you run away?'

Gabriel leant forward rubbing his face with his shaking hands. This was so hard. It was so hard just to be in the same room as him. 'When I turned eleven the Ravenclaw gifts showed themselves. With the Seer's ability came a veela heritage that no one had known about as it had been dormant for so long. Best as Father can work out, the crosses of vampire to be found throughout Slytherin's history awoke the veela when the Dark Lord struck. It was most likely one of the reasons Ravenclaw descendants had always stayed well away from anyone with Slytherin blood.' Gabriel finished quietly.

'That still doesn't explain why you ran away.' Draco's voice held accusation and Gabriel looked up to see it highlighted in the silver eyes; achingly familiar silver eyes that had been in his dreams every night since he was eleven.

'Because it hurts to be with you.' Gabriel whispered. 'It hurts so much just to be in the same room as you.'

Draco's expression turned stony. 'I see.' He ground out.

Gabriel shook his head and looked away. 'No, you don't.' He whispered. 'You have no idea. It hurts, Dray. It hurts so much because…..because I want you so much more than is strictly decent.'

There was a stunned silence in the room that had Gabriel's stomach tying itself into knots. This was it. This was where Draco would get up and walk away. Walk out on him forever. A sharp pain shot through his chest and a sob caught in his throat. His entire body joined in the shaking of his hands and he curled forward into a ball so far he fell of the chair and onto the floor. He distantly heard Draco get up and run to the door, screaming for Gabriel's father.

The man swept into the room moments later and knelt beside his son. 'Gabe? Gabe, can you hear me?' He murmured softly, lifting the young man into his arms and sweeping back out in much the same manner as he had arrived.

Draco followed hesitantly, up the stairs to Gabriel's room where his father placed him on the bed and summoned a cold cloth to press it against his forehead. 'Father.' Gabriel gasped. 'Father, please.'

'Uncle Severus, can't you do something.' Draco pleaded, hating to see his friend in such distress.

'Draco, wait outside.' The older man said sternly as he tightly gasped his son's hand.

'But Uncle Sev.' Draco protested.

'Now, Draco. You're making it worse. Please, just wait outside.' Severus turned his attention from his godson and back to Gabriel. He gently pushed the sweaty hair back off his son's face and sighed as he heard the door close behind him. He could see instantly as Gabriel began to relax, but it was almost ten minutes later before the trembling stopped completely.

'Father.' Gabriel whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

'It will be alright, son. I promise it will.' Severus murmured.

Gabriel shook his head. 'He was so angry. Angry at me. I'm going to lose him. I know I am. I can't lose him.' He sobbed, curling onto a ball and leaving his father feeling impotent for the first time in almost six years. He knew how hard this would be for both his son and his godson. It was not something he could make Draco do. Draco had to choose to do this all on his own.

'Try and get some rest, Gabe. It will all work out in the end.' Severus promised softly, giving his son's cheek one last caress before standing and walking silently from the room.

* * *

><p>He found Draco in the study and raised an eyebrow in question.<p>

'I thought the further away I was the better.' Draco said sadly and Severus could see the boy had been crying. He gestured for Draco to sit down and moved to the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder and tossing it in the fireplace.

'Lucius?' He called out and a face remarkably similar to Draco's albeit older appeared in the fire moments later.

'Severus, what is it? Is something wrong with Draco?'

The tall man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 'Not exactly. Could you find Narcissa and floo over please.' It was not a question and Lucius' head disappeared momentarily from the flames.

Severus kept his eyes on his godson as they waited in silence. Several minutes later the fireplace flared and two blond figures stepped elegantly from the hearth. Narcissa quickly moved towards her son but stopped at the expression on his face, turning to look at Severus.

'Gabe's here? He's home?' She asked hesitantly.

Severus nodded. 'He's been home for three days.'

'Oh...'

'Mother, what exactly is going on?' Draco's small voice caused all three adults to look at him.

'Draco, there is something you should know about Gabriel.' Narcissa started, sitting hesitantly beside her son. 'He's...'

'I know all about that. He just told me.' Draco cut bluntly.

Narcissa's eyebrows rose as Lucius and Severus exchanged glances.

'Just how long were you in the same room together?' Severus asked, his voice betraying him the first time in his life.

'About an hour I guess.' Draco replied glancing around at the faces of the adults in the room. Lucius eyes widened and he looked to his oldest friend.

'Dear Merlin.' Severus breathed and together with Lucius he all but ran for the door.

The trip through the corridors and up the stairs seemed indeterminable before Severus finally darted through to doorway to his son's room.

'Oh Gabriel.' Lucius breathed, pushing past Severus who was standing just inside the doorway as if hit by a stunning spell, and rushing to the young man's bedside. The pillow beside the boy's head was covered in blood as it continued to flow unheeded from his nose. He was flushed and when Lucius reached out a hand to his forehead and he realised the young man was burning up.

'Severus. We need potions.' Lucius snapped abruptly and the other man was startled into action, stalking to the bed even as he raised his wand and accioed his potions kit.

The two men worked in silence for almost ten minutes. They managed to halt the bleeding and Gabriel's temperature finally began to fall after a number of fever reducing potions were poured down his throat. Once they were finished Lucius banished the blood on Gabriel's pillow and Severus banished his potions kit. Lucius watched as Severus' shoulders slumped and he rubbed his face roughly with his hands.

'I can't believe I wasn't more careful.' Severus' voice was self-deprecating. 'When Gabe told me he was going to tell Draco everything and then summoned parchment and quill, I thought he meant in a letter, not that he was going to invite him over and spend over an hour in the same room as him.' The dark haired man looked up into the eyes of his friend. 'It's too late now. There is no way to reverse this.'

Lucius didn't know what to say. It was true. The bond had already strengthened so much it was manifesting in physical symptoms. He knew there was no way Severus would ever ask Draco to do anything about it. He would never take away the child's decision like that.

There was a soft cough from the doorway and both men looked up to see Narcissa and Draco standing there. It was obvious they had been talking as although Narcissa was looking between her son and godson, Draco's eyes never left Gabriel. He shrugged his mother's arm off his shoulder and slowly crossed the room to stand beside the bed.

He lifted a knee to climb up but Severus grabbed his arm. 'What are you doing?' His godfather asked.

Draco looked up at him, his silver eyes suddenly seeming so much older. 'I love him.' He whispered. 'I've always loved him.' He added, and Severus' eyes widened as he dropped Draco's arm in shock. Draco's eyes returned to Gabriel and he crawled up beside the other boy and gently wrapped his arms around the still form. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered, burying his head in Gabe's neck. 'I'm so sorry.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine

**Chapter 2 - Secrets**

'That didn't go as I thought it would.' Lucius murmured as he accepted the gin and tonic Severus gave him and sat down beside Narcissa.

'Indeed.' Severus agreed, sitting opposite the couple. 'Did either of you have any idea of how Draco felt?'

Lucius shook his head but Narcissa's cheeks pinked slightly causing Severus to raise a curious eyebrow.

'I had some idea.' She admitted. 'The tantrum Draco threw when Gabe first left. And then, when the letters came.' The blond woman broke into a small smile. 'He used to refuse to read them; at least in front of us. They would sit beside his plate for hours and then eventually I would put them in the sideboard.'

'I never found any letters there.' Lucius frowned.

Narcissa's smile grew wider. 'No, you didn't. Draco used to sneak down a day later and take them. I don't know if he knew that I knew, but he never mentioned it and neither did I. He kept every one of them, all dog eared and well read, in a small carved box in his bedside drawer and he used to take them to Hogwarts with him every year.'

Severus looked positively flummoxed. 'He never asked.' He murmured. 'Not once, in six years, did he ever even ask about Gabe.'

'He was scared, I think.' Narcissa offered.

Severus allowed confusion to cross his face. 'Scared? Of what?'

Narcissa glanced at her husband but he looked just as confused as Severus. 'My best guess, and it is only a guess mind you; is that you wouldn't think him good enough for Gabriel.'

Severus jaw practically fell through the floor. 'I beg your pardon?' He stammered out.

Narcissa smiled wryly at the stunned man across from her. 'Your son is unique, Severus. He is powerful, intelligent and absolutely stunning. You make no bones about the fact that you think him perfect. An elite among men. You did name him Gabriel after all.'

The other man stared down at his hands and shook his head in disbelief. 'Yes, but Draco is…well…Draco.' Severus insisted looking back up at them.

Lucius snorted. 'Exactly. Now I love my son dearly, Severus. In my eyes, he too is perfect, but that does not make me completely blind to his faults.'

'Gabriel has faults too.'

Narcissa let out a tinkling laugh.

'He does.' Severus was getting quite incensed by this point.

'Like what?' Lucius questioned innocently.

'He….he…well….he should eat more.' Severus finished lamely and both Malfoys let out a laugh.

'Severus, the boy has been nothing short of incredible since the day you brought him home. He survived a ritual adoption that might have killed anyone else. He was admitted to Arcadia without question, in spite of them having no notice of his arrival, let alone the fact that he hadn't yet been officially invited at that point. He then skipped second, fifth, sixth and eighth years. Four whole years out of a ten year curriculum, and still graduated at the top of his class. He can hold his own politically and socially and I've yet to hear of him making a social gaffe of any kind. He, in spite of being born a half blood, is as pureblood as you or I, and always acts as such. He has the strongest set of principles I've ever seen and he will not bend or waver from them at all. I imagine the Dark Lord, when he finds out about his return from Arcadia anyway, could offer him the world and Gabriel would still turn it down in that ever polite way of his.' Lucius couldn't help but chuckle. 'And finally, aside from all that, he actually banished that same Dark Lord at the age of one, albeit not permanently, and you and I both know that, no matter what anyone else said, it had nothing to do with any sacrifice on the part of Lily Potter.' Lucius drawled, finishing off his diatribe with a smug grin as if waiting for the dark haired man to contradict him.

Severus stared at him in silence for several moments before his mouth curved into a small grin. 'He is fairly incredible, isn't he?' He murmured softly causing Narcissa to laugh again.

'Yes, he is.' She agreed. 'And so further to that, what do we do about the two of them?'

Severus glanced up at the ceiling as if he could see through it to his son's room. 'They need to stay together, at least for the moment.'

'Perhaps we should discuss it with them tonight at dinner. They are both adults, after all. Or they will be very soon.' Lucius stood up and moved to refill his glass as the others in the room sat in silence, each contemplating the changes that would be occurring over the next few months and just how they were going to handle them.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sighed heavily as he felt gentle fingers run across his cheek. 'Father?' He mumbled sleepily.<p>

'No, I'm not your father.' A soft voice replied causing Gabriel to freeze, slowly cracking one eye open to see Draco staring at him.

'Dray!' Gabe squeaked and Draco snorted.

'Yes, it's me…You're a stupid fool. You know that, don't you?' The blond scolded quietly as he curled his fingers in Gabe's long black hair.

'What?'

'You should have told me, idiot. You should have told me everything. Not just the stuff about the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived. You should have told me about us.'

Gabriel closed his eyes and lowered his chin until it rested on his chest. 'You have no idea of what you've done, do you?' He breathed.

Draco reached out and entwined Gabe's fingers with his own. 'Oh no. I know exactly what I've done.'

'But Dray…' Gabriel lifted his head again.

'Shhh.' Draco murmured, using his other hand to cover Gabriel's mouth. 'Please believe me. I know what I'm doing. I've wanted this for so long.' Gabriel's eyes widened. 'Just relax and let me be here with you like this.'

Gabriel studied the earnest silver orbs. He could feel what felt like acceptance surrounding him and he realised that Draco did know what he was doing. That he had accepted a life with Gabriel and would not leave again, even if told to leave by Gabe's father. Gabriel gave him a small nod and a sleepy smile, closing his eyes and snuggling back down into those incredible arms. He couldn't believe it. He'd been positive that Draco would leave. How could he have not known his friend felt this way? "Because you ran away." His mind supplied for him.

'Stop thinking so hard.' Draco mumbled into his hair causing Gabriel to smile even as he obeyed the sleepy command.

'Thank you.' Gabriel whispered. Draco's only response was to pull him closer and the two drifted back off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>The three adults were already waiting in the parlour off the dining room when Gabriel and Draco joined them for dinner that evening. Both boys had showered and changed into more formal robes, both realising that tonight was the beginning of something and that they should be attired accordingly. They stepped into the room together and Gabriel automatically dropped Draco's hand at the sight of Lucius and Narcissa. Draco reached out and took it again, shaking his head when Gabriel tried to pull it away again.<p>

The dark haired boy looked over at his godmother and father, shifting nervously. He had barely seen them in almost six years and now, suddenly, their son was tied to him forever. There would be no heir to the Malfoy line.

Draco felt Gabriel swallow heavily, and glanced up at his face before widening his eyes in shock. Gabriel looked as if he'd been smacked.

'What is it?' He whispered urgently.

'Nothing.' Gabriel murmured in reply still staring at Lucius and Narcissa in silence.

'Aren't you going to come in and give you Aunt Cissy a hug, Gabe?' Narcissa asked hopefully, a fond smile lighting her face.

Gabriel finally smiled, letting out a soft sigh of relief, dropping Draco's hand once more and quickly crossing the room to his godmother. He stopped mere feet in front of her and bowed politely, waiting for the slight incline of her head in reply before stepping forward and hugging her tightly.

'I've missed you.' He whispered.

Narcissa smiled and hugged him tightly in return. 'I've missed you too, Angel.' She told him.

Draco walked over to his godfather who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and murmured a thank you as Gabriel released Narcissa and turned to Lucius.

'Good evening, Uncle Luc.' He said, bowing once more. Lucius gave the boy a wry smile before he too wrapped him in a tight hug.

'You have grown into a fine young man since I last saw you, Gabe.' He said pulling away and looking the boy over once more. 'And from what your father has told me you have ample reason to be proud of your accomplishments.'

Gabriel flushed marginally but like a true pureblood he took the compliment with grace; thanking his teachers for his successes.

'Graduating Arcadia in six years is not something anyone's teachers could make happen, Gabriel. You worked hard and you should be proud.' Lucius said firmly.

Gabriel's blush deepened slightly. 'I am, Sir.' He replied quietly.

'Come on, let's go into dinner and Gabe can tell us all about Arcadia. I've been dying to know more about it since you went.' Narcissa tucked her hand into Gabriel's elbow and let him lead her into the dining room.

He sat between his father and Narcissa with Draco across the table from him next to Lucius. Food had already served and kept under warming charms by the seeming to be non existent house elves.

Gabriel answered many questions throughout the meal, each time placing his knife and fork down neatly on his plate so that he could conjure small images and pictures to better explain himself. Lucius had been astounded to find out that Arcadia taught subjects such as Mind Magic, Blood Magic and Necromancy.

'Necromancy!' Lucius said breathily. 'Imagine being a master of such a skill. There hasn't been a Necromancy Master in the northern hemisphere in almost a hundred years.'

Gabriel and his father exchanged an amused glance, an action that didn't go unnoticed.

'It's not possible!' Lucius could hardly get the words out and was almost hyperventilating at the thought alone.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'You are looking at the only Master of Necromancy currently practicing and the youngest ever to achieve the title.' He said, unable to keep the tone of pride out of his voice.

Lucius couldn't stop staring at Gabriel with a look of awe on his face that hadn't made an appearance in a very long time. Necromancers were rare, almost as rare as mages.

'Gabe, that's incredible.' Draco couldn't help but exclaim.

'Could you show us something?' Lucius said quickly.

Gabriel looked as if he were about to say no when Draco added a plea of his own and his eyes softened.

'Yes, alright.' He said finally.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight, not that there was any way to tell as they all stood around the edge of a room deep in the dungeons of Snape Manor.<p>

Gabriel knelt in the middle of the stone floor, a circle of salt completely surrounding him at a distance of about ten feet. The weight of the wards around the circle alone had goosebumps coming up on their arms and Lucius and Draco watched avidly at every movement Gabriel made.

He spent an hour up in his room preparing for the ritual, bathing and casting a multitude of cleansing spells. Dressed now in nothing but the simplest pair of handmade white cotton trousers, his long black hair falling across his shoulders and down his back; the picture he made was more than striking.

The bond between the two teenagers had stabilised after the events of the morning and though Gabriel could still feel the young man at the edge of the wards, it wasn't painful now. It was like a soothing warmth in his heart that never left. They would have to spend considerable time together over the next few months but Gabriel didn't think either of them were upset about that fact.

Taking a deep breath he concentrated on what he wanted to do. With his right hand he grasped a piece of charcoal that lay in front of him and drew three runes on the stone at his feet before he lifted an ornate dagger and ran it across his upturned palm, ignoring the gasp of shock from those watching as blood pooled in his palm. When it breeched the sides he closed his palm into a fist and then flung his hand downwards as the fist opened, letting the blood spray onto the stone and across the runes at his feet.

'Gandahor, by the rite of Valana I have given you blood.' Gabriel called out loudly, his voice taking on a husky tone that reverberated around the chamber. 'By the rite of Kelhorne I give you breath.' Gabriel lifted both arms over his head and released what looked to be sparks of sliver towards the ceiling. 'By the rite of Balanor I give you power.'

Those watching held their breaths, waiting to see what would happen.

'And I demand you come.' Gabriel cried out and moments later there was a bright flash of light that had all but Gabriel shielding his eyes.

'How many times have I told you not to demand things from me, youngling?' A hissed voice snapped out before the light finally faded and the rest of his family could see again.

Gabriel stood gracefully and stared at the other in amusement letting the others finally get a look at the six foot tall, four legged, three horned, razor nailed, bright green demon.

'Well?' The demon growled.

Gabriel snorted. 'It was not as if you were doing anything, Gandahor.' He raised an eyebrow in question, folding his arms over his chest.

The demon stepped closer and raised a hand, scissor like nails perilously close to Gabriel's throat and clicking together harshly. 'As a matter of fact I was just about to partake in a tasty meal.' Gandahor hissed, running nail down Gabe's cheek, leaving a bright red mark that immediately began dripping with blood.

'Live, of course.' Gabriel said dryly.

'Oh, of course. I feel cheated now.'

'I'm sure it will still be there when you go back.' Gabriel added calmly.

The demon scowled. 'Maybe I don't want to go back. Perhaps I should just make up for it with you.' The demon stepped closer and ran his tongue over Gabriel's bleeding cheek.

There was a scuffle outside the circle and both Gabriel and Gandahor looked up to see Severus all but holding Draco in place, the blond's face an angry glare.

Gandahor smirked and walked in his awkward four legged way across the where Draco was. 'Now, now, little one, you would want to be careful there. Disturb that annoying little salt circle and you would have a world of trouble on your hands.'

'Gandahor.' Gabriel sighed, flicking a stinging spell at the demon.

Gandahor hissed and turned back to Gabriel, snarling. This only provoked Draco further.

'Time to go.' Gabriel said firmly, rolling his eyes. When Gandahor started provoking those outside the circle in an effort to escape the wards he knew it was time to end the visit.

Gandahor turned back to him. 'Oh, but we just started to have some fun.' The demon launched at him but Gabriel just raised a bloody hand and held it out to the demon.

'GO.' He bellowed and with another cornea shattering burst of light the demon was gone.

There was a stunned silence that lasted several minutes before Gabriel cancelled the wards and dropped to the floor, breathing heavily.

'Gabe?' Draco was at his side in an instant, his father only a step behind him.

'I'm fine, really.' Gabriel told them. 'It just takes a lot to send them back, when they really don't want to go.' He explained as they helped him to his feet.

'Gabriel, that was… that was…' Lucius trailed off and Gabriel gave his godfather a wry grin.

'If you think that was good you should have seen the multiple summoning I had to do for my Master's. Had me almost comatose for a week afterwards.' He chuckled.

'How many beings did you have to summon?' Draco asked excitedly and Gabriel exchanged another amused glance with his father.

'Twelve. Almost lost it partway through and thought I was going to have twelve karma demons running around the countryside but then suddenly it was as if nothing happened. Don't know what the hell made it change like that?' He said ruefully, rubbing the blood off his now healed hand.

'Come on, you need some more rest.' Severus said firmly, earning himself another eye roll which was studiously ignored, wrapping an arm around Gabe's bare shoulders and leading him back out of the dungeons and upstairs.

'But I have so many questions.' Lucius called out, hurrying after them.

'They can wait.' Severus replied without stopping as he continued all the way through the house to Gabriel's room.

Once inside Severus stepped back to let his son move through to the bathroom to change, but Gabriel surprised them all, beckoning Draco to his side and gently undoing the clasp from the blond's robes before laying them over the back of a chair nearby.

Narcissa and Lucius' eyebrows went skyward, wondering just where this was going but Gabriel simply summoned a spare pair of pyjamas with a flick of his wrist and handed them to Draco. 'After you.' He said softly, gesturing to the bathroom with a nod of his head.

Draco smiled at him, tilting his head up to brush a kiss across Gabriel's cheek before disappearing into the bathroom as the other boy tuned back to his father.

'I'm very proud of you.' Severus said quietly causing Gabriel's mouth to curve.

'Thank you, Father.'

'As are we.' Narcissa chimed in and Gabriel's cheeks tinted pink.

'Yes, yes.' Lucius added quickly, still stunned as much at the show of Necromancy as at the casual wandless magic Gabriel had just done. 'I look forward to talking to you more about what you've learnt tomorrow.'

Gabriel arched an eyebrow and smiled as Draco came out of the bathroom to join them. 'A master never divulges his secrets.' He murmured as he held out his hand and summoned another pair of pyjamas before darting through the bathroom door, a small snicker drifting out after him.

'We never did get around to talking about this.' Narcissa realised out loud as she gestured between her son and the bathroom.

Draco nodded, smoothing down the slight creases in the silk top he was wearing. 'I know, Mother, but can it wait a few days? Gabe and I need to figure things out between us first.'

Narcissa glanced at both her husband and Severus who seemed happy enough for the moment so she nodded.

'Alright, darling. Just promise me you'll call me if you need anything.'

'I will.' Draco promised, stepping forward and kissing her on the cheek, much as he'd done to Gabriel.

'Goodnight.' Severus called out as he stepped out into the corridor, gently tugging Narcissa after him.

'Goodnight.' Draco snorted as Narcissa latched onto her husband's arm and dragged him out with her letting Severus close the door behind them.

Draco sighed and sat down on the bed, his face breaking into a huge smile when he remembered where he was. Gabriel had finally returned. He'd returned; and Draco knew he would never leave again.

'Hey.' Gabriel's gentle voice startled him and he turned to see the taller boy staring down at him, his eyes unreadable.

Draco looked up at him and smiled, reaching up and taking the other's hand, tugging him down on the bed to sit beside him. 'I'm glad you're back.' He murmured, keeping hold of Gabriel's hand in his own.

Gabriel's eyes flickered across Draco's face. 'I'm sorry, Dray.' He whispered. 'I 'm sorry I was too much of a coward to face you. To ask what you wanted.'

Draco shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. Not anymore. You came back…and you want me as much as I want you. That's all that matters.'

Gabriel stared at Draco in silence for several moments before he raised a slightly shaking hand and ran his fingers gently over Draco's cheek. He didn't say a word but bent his head and placed the softest of kisses on Draco's lips before pulling away. 'Come on.' He whispered, shifting awkwardly backwards until he could lie down and pull the smaller boy into his arms. Draco pillowed his head on Gabriel's chest and soon both boys were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly. Draco and Gabriel spent many hours walking through the grounds of Snape Manor, talking about the future. Their future. Gabriel had resigned himself to the fact that he would be going to Hogwarts and only the thought of Draco being there with him kept up his spirits.<p>

By the end of the third day Draco now knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Gabriel had told him of what they expected to happen on the night of his birthday and afterwards. Of the story his father had come up with in regards to Dumbledore and the outside world and of how, under no circumstances could anyone find out about his old life as Harry Potter.

Severus left them both alone, meeting up only for breakfast and dinner. He asked no questions, save for general enquires about their day, and what they planned to do for the next.

It was almost a week later when Gabriel formally invited Draco's parents for dinner and the close knit group of five sat down afterward in the sitting room to hear what the two teenagers had decided to do.

Gabriel and Draco sat side by side on one sofa, Draco's parents opposite him with Severus sitting in an armchair between the two. Draco took Gabe's hand in a clear show of support and the young man took a deep breath.

'Dray and I have done a lot of thinking, and talking, over the last week.' Gabriel began. 'We know the consequences of what happened the Saturday before last and to that end we wish to make our commitment to each other more permanent in the eyes of the Ministry.'

Narcissa's mouth dropped open as both Lucius and Severus raised eyebrows in surprise.

'We know we are both very young.' Gabriel went on as if nothing had happened. The fact he had yet to take his eyes from the wall behind Narcissa's head meant, of course, that he hadn't seen the reactions anyway. 'But we feel that this is the right thing to do for both of us. There are going to be many challenges, for me in particular, over the next year or so and I need Draco by my side.'

It was several moments before anyone could gather their thoughts enough to speak.

'Are you sure that it's not too soon, Gabe? You have only been back for a short time. Perhaps you should wait a year or two.' Severus spoke up and Gabriel felt Draco stiffen next to him. He knew the reasons for the reaction. He knew how Draco thought his father felt, even if it wasn't true; and he would lay down his life before the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore both before he let Draco continue to think along the lines of what he was.

'No, I love him. That will never change. If anything, it will only grow stronger once the rest of the inheritance comes through.'

Draco blushed, his eyes wide, before he leant closer to Gabriel, a stunning smile lighting his face. It was obvious to all three adults that this must have been the first time Gabriel had said the words out loud.

'In fact,' Gabriel went on, squeezing Draco's hand in his. 'After what happened on my eleventh birthday and how I felt afterwards, I would prefer if it happened before then. At the very latest it must be completed before we go to Hogwarts.'

'The bond should be strong enough to stop you feeling ill again.' Lucius insisted. 'There is no reason to make it legal just yet.'

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his face tiredly with his hands. This was much harder then he thought it would be. They weren't really understanding what he meant; though that was hardly surprising considering how obtuse he was being.

Draco decided to take over. 'Gabe is worried about the vampire inheritance from Slytherin. He's concerned he will become possessive.'

'Ohhh.' Narcissa cried out, finally understanding the reasons why. 'You want legal protection should something go wrong at Hogwarts.'

'Yes.' Gabriel said quietly, letting go of Draco's hand and standing to pace in front of the fireplace. 'I need to know nothing can happen to Dray should I lose control. I don't plan on anything happening, but the feelings…' Gabe trailed off, still pacing, hands gesturing in front of him in frustration. 'I can't control them when he's around. I don't want anyone blaming him if…you know.' To the utter surprise of all in the room a small gold flame burst into being on top of Gabriel's open palm. Gabriel barely took any notice, just continued his pacing while seeming to toss the ball of flame from one hand to the other. 'Hogwarts is full of teenagers and Dray really is…well...absolutely stunning. I want them all to know he's mine. I need them to know he's mine.' Gabriel finished huskily, stopping and turning to face his family.

He took on the three shocked and one amused face staring wide eyed at him. 'What?' He snapped out, his emotions running high.

Draco let out an undignified snort and pointed to Gabriel's still flaming hand as a bright smirk crossed his face. Gabe looked down and scowled, instantly closing his hand making the flame vanish as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Anything you'd like to tell me, son?' He asked mildly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'If you can't work out what that was, Father, then I think you've spent far too much time with the Dark Lord and his twitchy wand.'

The snort Draco let out this time was much louder and it was echoed by his father.

'I know what that was, Gabriel. I just wondered why you hadn't mentioned it before now.' Severus murmured quietly, but the tone was one of obedience.

Gabriel sighed and sat heavily back down beside Draco. 'Because I didn't think it mattered.' He said bluntly.

'Riiight.' Severus drawled. 'What else is there?' He added knowingly.

Gabriel's mouth tightened but he obediently held his hands out, palm up, and closed his eyes. Those watching could see as a small mound of dirt slowly grew in his hand until it filled his palm before shaping itself into a three dimensional six pointed star that balanced on his left palm, completely undisturbed by the silver column of air spinning on the right hand. He didn't need to use water. They'd known he was able to manipulate that since he was eleven.

'Merlin.' Lucius breathed and Gabriel snapped both palms closed and opened his eyes, staring at his father in silence.

'All four?' Severus breathed. 'All four elements?'

Gabriel didn't say another word.

'Tell him.' Draco murmured softly. 'He's your father, he should know.'

Gabriel dropped his head, leaning forward and running his hands through his hair before standing up once more and removing his shirt. Narcissa let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden movement but Gabriel didn't seem to hear as he pulled his hair over his shoulder and turned so his back was towards his father. 'Aperio.' He whispered and waited for the storm to hit.

It took a while. Longer than Gabriel thought it would.

'Great Merlin's Ghost.' Severus gasped, his hands clenching into fists as he stared at the enormous tattoo that was spread across Gabriel's back from shoulder to shoulder.

Draco stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, running a gentle hand over Gabriel's skin and making the incredible tattoo begin to move. A stunning red phoenix swept off the left shoulder landing on the back of a winged unicorn that stood proudly beside a small pond. A mermaid floated in the middle as the pond was circled repeatedly by a large silver wolf.

They were all there. All four elements. Fire, air, water and earth. At the top edge of the tattoo were a set of runes that were easily translated by all three Slytherins who had passed their NEWTS in the subject some time ago.

'You're a member of the Mage Council?' Narcissa stammered, seemingly the only one able to actually form a coherent sentence.

Gabriel turned back around, catching Draco's hand and pulling him tight to his side as if to draw strength from the smaller boy. He looked at his father and then his godparents and smiled wanly. 'It's kind of compulsory.' He muttered. 'If you're a Mage anyway.'

Severus stood up and crossed to stand in front of his son, Draco tactfully disentangling himself and moving away.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Severus whispered.

Gabriel looked up at his father, not that he had to look far, they were almost the same height after all, and stared into the onyx eyes that were so much like his own. 'I couldn't.' Gabriel breathed. 'It was too much.'

'No, it's wonderful. An honour.'

Gabe shook his head. 'That's just it. It's not an honour, it's a requirement.'

'It's an honour to have that much power in the first place.' Severus corrected him.

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. 'That's where you're wrong. It's just the result of some against the odds breeding and a maniacal Dark Lord who chose the wrong child to curse.'

Lucius snorted at Gabriel's unconventional description. 'That's where **you're **wrong, Gabe. There have been other witches and wizards with backgrounds such as yours, albeit with some differences, but none have accomplished what you have. The gifts you have been blessed with are not things that should be hidden.'

'Even from Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord?' Gabriel muttered sarcastically.

Lucius smirked. 'Well, perhaps from them. But certainly not from your father. He needs to know everything if he is to make sure nothing goes wrong next week.'

Gabriel sighed as he realised his godfather was right. His father had spent many weeks brewing different potions and researching warding circles for his coming of age. Any deviation from what had been researched could be disastrous.

'Is there anything else I should know?' Severus asked again, rather pointedly this time.

Gabriel glanced at Draco who grinned impishly at him before rolling his eyes. 'There is probably one other thing you should be aware of.' He conceded, lifting his hands and running them gently over his ears before pulling them away to reveal that they were now more than slightly pointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Coming of Age**

'You should have seen his face.' Draco snickered as they lay side by side. 'I thought he was going to fall down in a dead faint.'

Gabriel snorted softly. 'After everything he saw in the last week or so, it's pointed ears that send him utterly speechless.'

'They are pretty cool.' Draco reached out to run gentle fingers over the edges causing Gabe to shudder.

'Please don't.' He gasped.

Draco grinned wickedly as he realised something and shifted closer until his mouth hovered just beside Gabriel's ear. 'Why? Does it tickle?' The blond murmured, his tongue reaching out to lick the shell.

'No. Not exactly.' Gabriel breathed, suddenly loosing any control of his limbs.

Draco smirked and continued licking and nibbling gently Gabriel's on ear until the other growled harshly and grabbed the blond, swiftly rolling onto of him until he could glare down at him. 'Tease.' Gabriel hissed before dropping his head and kissing him hard.

Draco just smiled into the kiss. His plan had worked….and they well and truly missed breakfast the next morning.

* * *

><p>'Are you two still planning on going into Diagon Alley today?' Severus asked calmly several days later as the three men sat down to breakfast.<p>

Gabriel nodded. 'I have several things I need to procure before we leave for Hogwarts. Do you need anything?'

Severus shook his head. 'No, thank you, but please make sure you are careful. Narcissa has also asked me to remind you about formal robes for your bonding.'

Gabe snorted at Draco's expression but nodded. 'Yes, Father. We won't forget.' He promised.

Draco scowled. 'Bonding robes. I don't know why we have to get bloody embroidered robes. They weigh a ton and they're so damn hot. It's the middle of summer for Merlin's sake. Why couldn't we just wear a nice light silk robe? I'd rather do it in the buff than have to wear those things.' He grumbled.

Gabriel laughed. 'I always thought of you as an exhibitionist, Dray.'

Severus hid his smile behind his coffee cup as Draco stuck out his tongue in a display far more childish that Severus would have credited him with previously.

'Don't wave that around unless you plan on using it.' Gabriel mock scolded him with a wag of his finger; the comment making Severus spit his coffee all over the table in front of him.

Draco burst out laughing as Gabriel smiled innocently at his father. Severus stood up from the table, quickly cleaning it and his robes with a flick of his wand before walking around the table towards the door, smacking his son lightly up the back of his head as he passed. 'Brat.' He muttered fondly before he walked out of the room leaving the two teenagers snickering loudly.

* * *

><p>Gabriel and Draco walked side by side down the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley, Draco's arm hooked in Gabriel's elbow causing more than a few heads to turn at the striking picture the two made.<p>

'Where to first?' Draco asked.

Gabe glanced down at him and smiled. 'How about we get those nasty robes over and done with first and then we can enjoy the day?' He suggested.

Draco let out a dramatic sigh and Gabe smiled fondly. 'If you insist.' He drawled as if he was going to his death.

Gabriel let out a soft laugh. 'I don't understand why you're so reticent about this. You normally love shopping for clothes, or you used to anyway.'

Draco glanced up at him. 'Oh, I still do. But…well…you'll see.'

Gabriel laughed again and they continued on down the alley towards Madame Malkin's.

* * *

><p>'Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you.' Madame Malkin fawned over the young man as Gabriel ushered him into the shop before him.<p>

'Madame.' Draco murmured, inclining his head in that polite pureblood way.

'And you, young Mr Snape, I hadn't realised you'd returned from Arcadia?' Madame Malkin had known Gabriel since not long after Severus had found him and brought him home. She had provided him with robes ever since. And kept his secrets.

Gabriel smiled, bending at the waist and taking the elderly witches hand in his, lifting it almost to his mouth in a shadow of a kiss.

'Ah, Madame, it is wonderful to see you again.' He murmured smoothly as Draco rolled his eyes.

'And you call me an exhibitionist.' He muttered almost inaudibly.

Madame Malkin blushed but refrained from giggling like a schoolgirl, be it only just. Instead she pulled her hand away from Gabriel and smiled. 'How can I be of service to you?'

Gabriel reached out and clasped Draco's hand within his own. 'We require bonding robes...and we trust no one more than you to make them for us.' He said sincerely.

This time the witch did squeal like a schoolgirl and clapped her hands. 'Oh, I'm so happy for you both. I did wonder when it would happen after seeing you two together all those years ago.'

Draco gave Gabriel a smirk which the dark haired boy studiously ignored as Madame Malkin hurried out to the back of the shop muttering excitedly.

'Here we go.' She exclaimed coming back into the room. 'How about this fabric?'

* * *

><p>'Merlin, that was torture.' Draco groaned as they walked back up the alley towards Flourish and Blotts. 'And the ceremony is going to be even worse.'<p>

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, looking down at the blond who was almost hanging off his arm, even as he inwardly agreed the bonding robes were hell. 'Really?' He drawled softly.

Draco flushed. 'I didn't mean it like that. It's just the robes, really.' He insisted.

Gabriel gave him a sly smile. 'You could still go naked it you really wanted to.'

Draco scowled and smacked him. 'My mother hasn't seen me naked since I was ten and I don't plan on letting her see me now.'

Gabriel laughed. 'I don't plan on letting **anyone **see you naked but me.' He vowed and Draco heard the underlying tone of possession contained in the lightly said words. Gabriel realised it himself and looked away.

The blond smiled, pulling Gabriel to a stop just before they reached the entrance to Flourish and Blotts and turning the other to face him. 'There is no one for me but you.' He promised, laying a gentle hand on Gabriel's cheek. 'There will never be anyone but you.'

The black eyes stared into silver before Gabriel's arm slid around Draco's waist and pulled him close against his chest, as the other hand came up to wrap around the right side of Draco's neck even as he bent his head until his mouth was just over the pulse point on the left side. 'I know.' He whispered huskily, kissing that same point just as a disgusted voice rang out behind them.

'Oh look, Mione. Someone finally got the Ferret a leash.'

'Perhaps they should try getting a room.' An equally disgusted but decidedly female voice joined in.

Gabriel pulled away, seeing the look in Draco's eyes and understanding it instantly, moving to stand partially behind him.

'If it isn't the Weasel and his little mudblood.' Draco sneered, feeling Gabriel's fingers bite harshly into his arm at the derogatory term and making a mental note not to use it again. 'Spending the one galleon you have Weasel?' He went on, gesturing to the bag in the red head's hand. 'What will you do for dinner?'

Gabriel watched as the other boy's face turned a magnificent shade of red to match his hair and he stepped forward, pulling out his wand.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Gabriel stated coldly, stepping in front of Draco, his sudden and extreme anger at the audacity of the redhead to even think of cursing Draco shocking him slightly.

'Who the hell are you?' The boy called Weasley spat angrily.

'You know you look familiar.' The girl with him said suddenly.

Gabriel could see the connection being made in her mind and his eyes narrowed and he turned away. 'Come on, Dray. We need to go.' He said firmly, taking Draco's elbow and steering him back in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, easily hearing the irritating muggleborn's voice floating after them.

'You know, he looked incredibly like Professor Snape.'

* * *

><p>'Damn it.' Gabriel hissed as they stepped out of the floo back at Snape Manor. 'So much for keeping a low profile.'<p>

'You need to tell Uncle Severus.' Draco told him. 'Weasley and Granger are close to Dumbledore. The mud...muggleborn will be sure to owl him about what she's seen.' He corrected himself at Gabe's look.

'Damn it! Bloody buggering hell!'

'I can only assume there is a good reason for this unusual burst of profanity.' Severus asked calmly from the doorway.

Gabriel stopped pacing and threw himself into a nearby chair, his father raising an eyebrow at how unhinged the young man was behaving. 'I stuffed up. I was seen, recognised I think.'

Severus glanced over at Draco who was watching Gabe with an expression of concern on his face. 'Draco?' He prompted and the blond started.

'Oh, it was Weasley and Granger. We ran into them outside Flourish and Blotts and Granger said Gabe looked like you.'

'What happened?' Severus eyed his godson, knowing just how Draco reacted when usually in the presence of the youngest Weasley male.

'Nothing..really, I mean we exchanged a few words. The Weasel drew his wand but Gabe stepped in front of me to stop him and that was when Granger said he looked familiar. That he looked like you. We got out of there quick smart.'

Gabriel had risen again and was looking at his father, his face full of guilt. 'I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to be seen like that. I didn't think anyone would be in the Alley this far from the beginning of the new school year.'

Severus crossed the room and took his son in his arms. 'It's alright, son. It was bound to happen sooner or later.'

'What of Dumbledore?' Gabriel whispered into the man's thick black robes.

Severus gently pushed his away so he could look into his eyes. 'I will wait for his summons and then tell him the story we have come up with. It will be alright, Gabriel. I promise you.'

'I'm sorry.' Gabriel whispered again.

'Don't be.' Severus told him pulling him close once again. He stood there holding his son, remembering back to the mammoth amount of effort that had gone into keeping Gabriel a secret. None bar the Malfoys, Madame Malkin and the Snape family Medi-wizard, Batholomew Killion were aware that Severus Snape had a son. Well, apart from the alumni of Arcadia of course, but they were loyal to none but their own.

When Severus had found Gabriel, then Harry Potter, wandering the darkened streets of London with his face black and blue and his left arm hanging at an unnatural angle, his first thought had been to take the boy directly to Hogwarts. But after several hours with the boy, while Killion had worked his usual magic enough to have the boy even able to speak without pain, he quickly realised that Dumbledore had known exactly what had been going on in the supposedly loving household of the Boy-Who-Lived. Uncle Albert apparently used to visit; Harry had told Severus of the first time he'd come by when Harry was three. Of how shocked the Dursleys had been when the elderly wizard had shown up on the doorstep.

That the man had stayed over an hour, asking Harry lots of questions and asking to see where he slept and then telling him be a good boy and he would see him again soon.

The beatings had gotten worse after that, once the Dursleys realised they wouldn't be getting in trouble for what they called keeping Harry in line. About eight months before his sixth birthday Harry had accidently sent a vase hurtling across the room in an effort to keep Dudley away from him and it had been the final straw. After the worst beating yet, Harry had found himself dumped in one of the seedier parts of London with instructions never to darken their doorstep again.

Severus shook his head. He well remembered the wall cracking fit the headmaster had pitched shortly after Harry's sixth birthday when he found his little weapon had gone missing. Severus had thought he was about to curse Vernon Dursley to hell and back. Dumbledore had immediately sent most of the Order of the Phoenix out looking for the boy but it was all in vain. By that time Harry Potter was all but dead and Gabriel Aloisyus Snape was safely ensconced in Snape Manor being tutored together with his godson Draco by one of his best friends, Narcissa Malfoy.

'Will you tell me when he calls?' Gabriel's voice shook his father out of his reverie.

Severus looked down, wishing he could wipe the look of guilt of his son's face but smiled. 'Yes. It won't matter, Gabe. I promise you. We will stick to our story and everything will be fine.'

Gabriel sighed, leaning up to give his father a kiss on the cheek. 'I might go and lie down for a while. Coming?' He turned to ask Draco. The blond smiled and stood up, taking Gabriel's hand and allowing the boy to tug him gently from the room, Severus looking after them fondly. They were almost inseparable now, much like they had been before Gabriel had left for Arcadia. He would lay money that they would still have ended up together even without his son's veela and vampire inheritance. He felt a flash of anger at what might have been had he not found the boy that day in London, or worse, if he had taken him straight back to Dumbledore. There was no way the headmaster would have let the Boy-Who-Lived anywhere near a Malfoy, and having met at Hogwarts, assuming Harry would have lived that long under the "tender" care of his relatives, the burning need to be with Draco would have sent him insane before too long.

Severus sent a silent prayer of thanks to Merlin before he moved through the corridors towards his labs. He would await his "summons" in there.

* * *

><p>'I had a very interesting owl this morning, Severus?' Dumbledore said cheerfully as he gestured for his potions master to take a seat. The summons had come late that afternoon as he had known it would. It had taken longer than he thought however, so Dumbledore must have tried some serious checking in the meantime.<p>

'Really?' Severus sat but didn't lift the cup of tea that was placed in front of him, instead leaning back in the chair and folding his arms over his chest.

'Yes, apparently Miss Granger and Mr Weasley were in Diagon Alley this morning and ran into young Draco Malfoy in a rather passionate embrace with another young man who supposedly bore a remarkably uncanny resemblance to you.'

'Really?' Severus' vocabulary didn't broaden any further.

'Yes.' Dumbledore said again, his blue eyes glinting. 'Now I know for a fact you have no siblings, and I know that neither of your parents had any siblings either. The Snape features are quite distinct and therefore I would like to know just what relation this boy is to you. I can't imagine that any second or third cousin of yours would be so close to the Malfoys due to the fact that none of them live in the United Kingdom...unless there was an incredibly good reason for him to be here.'

Severus stared at the Headmaster for a moment before raising an eyebrow. 'He is my son.' He said bluntly, smiling inwardly as Dumbledore's mouth dropped opened and the elderly wizard actually gaped at him.

'I beg your pardon.' Dumbledore stammered. That really hadn't been the answer he had expected.

'He is my son.' Severus said again.

'Your son?'

'Yes.'

Dumbledore blue eyes narrowed. 'Do not lie to me, Severus. You do not have a son. You've never been married.'

The dark sculptured eyebrow rose again. 'One does not need to be married to father a child, Albus.' He said simply.

'Who was his mother then?' The headmaster's voice was challenging.

'Abigale Meritioit.' Severus responded instantly. Abigale had been a year ahead of Severus and had been killed in a Death Eater raid two years after leaving Hogwarts, only a year before James and Lily Potter were killed.

'Ravenclaw, came from Beauxbatons in sixth year. Received eight NEWTS.'

Severus snorted at the way the man remembered his different students. 'Correct.'

'But when? I didn't realise you two even knew each other.'

Severus sighed. Here is where it would get tricky. 'She was friends with Narcissa, we were introduced at Christmas the year after I left Hogwarts and well…there you are.'

'But why didn't you say anything? Where has he been all this time? If his mother was dead why wasn't he living with you?'

'He has been living with me since I found him when he was five.' It wasn't strictly a lie. 'He's been home schooled with Draco until he was eleven and the reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't think it was any of your business.' He added truthfully.

A flash of anger crossed Dumbledore's face and Severus wondered if he was going to come out with the "I own you" speech. He didn't however. 'Well, why didn't he come to Hogwarts.? Why wasn't his name in the book?'

Uh oh. Tricky again. 'He was born in France. He would have been in Beauxbatons book.' Severus lied. It had taken some seriously dark magic all those years ago to stop Gabriel's name suddenly appearing in Hogwarts book the night he became a Snape.

'So he went to Beauxbatons then.' It wasn't a question.

'No.'

Dumbledore looked as if he was about to throw himself over the desk in an attempt the throttle the answer out of him so Severus decided to oblige, if only to see the look on the old man's face.

'He went to Arcadia.'

And it had been well worth it.

The wizened old face turned pale and the blue eyes widened. Arcadia took only the top ten students from anywhere in the world each year. There hadn't been a wizard from Britain invited to the school since it was founded over a three hundred years before. Even Albus Dumbledore himself had not been invited. In fact he wasn't sure students were invited at all. No one knew how it worked. Not much was known about the school except that the curriculum lasted ten years and they taught almost every facet of magic known to wizard kind. For a son of Severus Snape to have attended was unconscionable.

Dumbledore sat there in stunned silence for several minutes and Severus decided it was time to go on before he could ask another question. 'He will be joining me at Hogwarts this year as my apprentice.'

'Students cannot apprentice until they have passed their NEWTS.' Dumbledore responded automatically obviously having done the math in regard to Gabriel's age and the length of Arcadia's curriculum.

'He has passed all of the requirements and has graduated from Arcadia just two months ago.' Severus murmured evenly. He hadn't realised just how much he would enjoy this conversation. And to think, he hadn't wanted to come at all.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and his eyes returned to the potions master's. 'But…but that's impossible…'

Severus smirked. 'He has NEWTS in all the standard subjects as well as several others that are not taught here. He wishes to add a Mastery in Potions to his others.'

'His other what?' The Headmaster snapped, clearly not liking having lost control of the situation.

'His other Masteries.' Severus said slowly. This was getting better and better. He couldn't wait to show Gabriel this conversation via his pensieve later today.

'What other Masteries?' Dumbledore ground out. 'He shouldn't be old enough to have any other Masteries, even if he did attend Arcadia. In fact, if he was born a year after you left Hogwarts he shouldn't have even left Arcadia yet.'

The potions master's smirk grew and he cheered inwardly. He'd never seen the elderly wizard so unhinged. 'He skipped several years.' Severus explained, staying right away from any word on Gabriel's qualifications.

'He'd have to have skipped about four and that's impossible.' Dumbledore insisted angrily.

Snape would have shrugged had the action not been so plebeian. 'The only thing that is impossible, Albus, is slamming a revolving door.' He said instead; immensely pleased he had finally managed to unbalance the elderly wizard so badly. It was not often that Albus Dumbledore got a taste of his own medicine as it were.

Dumbledore sucked in a breath and visibly calmed himself, Severus watching as he took several more long deep breaths. 'Are you telling me Severus, that you have a son. A son that you've never told me about, who you first met when he was five, and who has managed to attend and graduate from Arcadia with more then one Mastery in six years.'

'Yes.' Severus said bluntly. 'And he will be accompanying me to Hogwarts this year.'

The potions master could see the wheels turning in the elderly wizard's head and snorted inwardly. He could guess what was going through the man's head and if he thought he could get Gabriel to fight his war for him in the place of the still missing Harry Potter he had another thing coming.

'Well, that is very exciting news, Severus. I look forward to meeting him. I assume he will be arriving a week early with you?' He asked, his tone and manner a complete turnaround from the moment before.

Severus shook his head. 'No, he will ride the train. I have promised him he can ride with Draco.'

The headmaster looked mildly put out but decided to concede the point. 'Alright then. Would he be of use teaching perhaps? When he's not assisting you, of course. Maybe in one of his other Masteries.'

Oh how Severus wished he could say something without letting the cat out of the bag, so to speak. 'No, I don't believe he will have time.' Besides, I doubt you want your precious students learning what Gabriel excels in anyway, he added silently. 'If that is all, Albus, It is late. I should be getting back to my son.'

Severus stood anyway and headed towards the door. Dumbledore rose with him. 'Of course, of course, dear boy. Mustn't keep you. I look forward to meeting… I'm sorry I don't know his name.'

Severus grinned inwardly. 'That's because you never asked. His name is Gabriel.' He tossed over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door in a swirl of robes.

* * *

><p>Severus did indeed share his visit with the headmaster and after Gabriel had laughed, and rather loudly, he agreed with his father's assessment of the old man's thought processes.<p>

'It's not going to happen.' Gabriel added bluntly. 'I refuse to be a weapon in another man's war. The Dark Lord has done nothing to me and therefore I have nothing to seek revenge for.'

'But Gabe, what of your parents? The Potter's I mean.' Draco spoke up rather hesitantly.

Gabriel shook his head. 'That wasn't entirely his fault. Dumbledore manipulated a situation to get the result he wanted. Besides, if the Dark Lord hadn't killed them, then I would never have had the freedom to be who I am. Dumbledore would have insisted I attend Hogwarts and when my inheritance began showing itself he would have made sure that I was kept well and truly under his thumb. I would never have grown up with the support of someone like Father. Someone who let me be exactly who I needed to be.' Gabriel moved away from his father and stared into the fireplace. 'I have no argument with the Dark Lord, and I have no argument with Albus Dumbledore, but low and behold if either of them try caging me. If they do, they will find out quite quickly what a pissed off Necromancer Mage is capable of.'

Both Severus and Draco felt the weight of the words in the air around them and exchanged glances. They knew this year would be interesting to say the least.

'You should get some rest. It's late and you'll need to return to Diagon Alley again tomorrow for the rest of your supplies.' Severus said finally.

Gabriel looked up and his father took an involuntary step back at the look on his face. 'I've been resting most of the afternoon. I have no need to rest now.' He snapped.

Severus stepped forward again and placed a hand on Gabriel's arm. 'No one will ever cage you, Gabe.' He said softly. Gabriel's expression softened. His father really did know him better than any other. 'I refuse to let them.' Severus went on. 'If they think a pissed off Necromancer Mage is trouble? Wait till they find out about that Necromancer's father.'

The joke had the desired effect and Gabriel broke into a smile. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

Severus smiled back at him as Draco stood and came to wind his arms around Gabriel's waist.

'Are you sure I can't coax you back into resting some more?' He asked playfully tilting his head up and kissing the tip of Gabe's ear causing the young man to shudder.

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. 'You two are insatiable. Get out of here.'

Gabriel gave his father one last look, his black eyes sparkling, before he let Draco all but drag him from the room.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stood staring at Draco is if carved from stone. His face looked completely expressionless, but to Draco his eyes showed just how overwhelmed he really was. They were standing in the very centre of the grounds to Snape Manor, on either side of the trigger stone that anchored the wards.<p>

Severus, Lucius and Narcissa watched from a distance in order not to disturb the complicated magic Gabriel had entwining around them. Unlike a muggle wedding or even a standard wizarding bonding ceremony, this particular bonding had no words. Every intention and emotion could easily be read by the other, and it was those feelings that would seal the bond. Both men could feel exactly how the other felt about him.

When Gabriel had uttered the only words said; those required to start the ceremony, Draco had felt the emotions contained deep in Gabriel's soul wash over him, he'd swayed heavily and for a moment he'd thought he may actually fall, but then he been caught by what he knew was Gabriel's magic and it quickly surrounded him and held him.

The ceremony continued and Draco couldn't have told you how long they stood there, staring into each other's eyes as their magic swirled and joined around them. Draco could feel Gabriel, as the stronger participant, and probably one of the only wizards in the world able to complete this ceremony without a word spoken, manipulating the magic around them, melding it and merging it until Draco could all but feel the other deep in his soul.

Eventually Gabriel closed his eyes and the air around them settled. Draco held his breath, waiting, until Gabe opened his eyes once again and smiled, stepping forward to cup Draco's cheeks. 'I love you.' He whispered before kissing him gently.

Draco could hear the cries of congratulations from their family as they moved closer but all he could see, all he could comprehend, was the taller figure currently holding him tight. 'I love you too.' He whispered and Gabriel kissed him again.

By that time Narcissa had reached them and was hugging them both tightly, both of their fathers following quickly.

'That was incredible.' Severus murmured as he stared down at his son.

Gabriel gave him a wry smile. 'That was Mind Magic.'

Severus smiled, knowing his son's thoughts on how Occlumency and Legilimancy were not true mind magicks. 'What ever it was I'm proud of you.'

'Thank you.' Gabriel sighed as his father hugged him tightly once more before letting him go so Lucius could do the same.

'I'm starving.' Draco said suddenly as his stomach grumbled causing the others to laugh.

'That's hardly surprising seeing as you refused to eat lunch and you've been standing out here almost six hours.' Narcissa scolded softly.

It was at that point the two boys noticed that the sum was dropping quickly over the horizon. 'It didn't seem like six hours.' Gabriel said simply.

'Either way, I'm sure you're both exhausted, what with holding those blessed robes up for so long. You do realise they aren't made to be worn for more than an hour or two.

Gabriel glanced down at the heavily lined and embroidered robes, suddenly realising that they were in fact quite heavy.

'Funny, they hadn't seemed all that heavy a moment ago.' Draco said curiously.

Gabe looked up and grinned at him. 'Magic.' He said cheekily.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Well, can you please cast the same spell again? I don't want to have to carry them all the way into the house and upstairs.'

Gabriel stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist. 'How about I carry them for you?' He suggested before giving his father a wink and disappearing from the spot.

'Insatiable brat.' Severus muttered.

Narcissa laughed and took his arm, curling her other through Lucius' and began guiding both men towards the manor. 'He is almost seventeen, Severus. I'm sure you can remember being that age.'

The dark haired man growled. 'I remember being in far more control of myself.'

'Yes, but you do not have veela or vampire blood running through your veins.' She said reproachfully.

Severus conceded the point with a roll of his eyes but flashed Lucius a dark look when the man laughed at him.

* * *

><p>'Have you taken all the potions?' Gabriel nodded at his father's question. 'And you finished the warding?' He gave another nod. 'Then there is nothing else.' Gabriel nodded again a looked around at the bare stone walls around him. 'Gabriel?'<p>

He looked up at his father, his black eyes darker then ever. 'I'm scared.' He whispered.

Severus reached for him and pulled him close. 'I know. So am I.' He murmured soothingly. 'But I'll be just outside the door. I won't leave you all night and as soon as the initial wave is over Draco and I will be inside here, right beside you for the rest of it.' He promised.

Gabriel swallowed and nodded.

'Come on, lay down.' Severus prodded and the young man obeyed, knowing he would need all of the rest he could get. Draco moved to sit on the bed beside him, his face abnormally pale as he was unable to hide the concern in his eyes. He took Gabriel's hand and lifted it to his face, kissing the palm gently.

'It will be okay, Gabe. It will be over soon and then I will be able to hold you forever.' He vowed solemnly and Severus found himself needing to look away at the emotion brimming in his son's eyes as he stared up at the blond boy.

Gabriel swallowed and nodded again.

They sat in silence, Draco holding his hand, staring into his eyes and he gently carded his fingers through Gabriel's long hair. Severus paced nervously beside the bed, bending to touch Gabriel's shoulder every so often in a show of support.

Almost an hour later Gabriel's eyes closed and he let out a soft hiss. 'Out.' He breathed.

Draco placed a searing kiss on his lips before all but running from the room as Severus knelt beside the bed. 'Be strong, son. I know you can get through this. I love you.'

Gabe eyes opened infinitesimally and locked on his fathers. 'I love you too, Dad.' He whispered before screwing his eyes shut once again.

Severus masked his shock at being called dad for the first time in his life and kissed Gabriel's forehead before hurrying from the room and warding the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Gabriel lay in agony, his entire body felt as if it had been pummelled like a bludger in amongst a Quidditch match played by hippogriffs. He figured he'd lost at least a stone in sweat and even his bones were throbbing.<p>

Draco and his father had finally been able to enter the heavily warded room almost an hour ago and were now taking turns wiping him down with cold cloths and tipping tiny amounts of pain potions down his throat in an effort to stop the feeling of his blood boiling in his veins.

Every so often his jaw would clench as another burst of magic would shoot through him. That was until his jaw itself started to hurt. The air around him hummed with power and Severus and Draco felt as if they were almost floating.

'How on earth is he going to be able to hide this?' Draco whispered. 'Dumbledore will have him sent to Azkaban the moment he senses it.'

Severus shook his head. 'We'll figure something out.'

Gabriel barely heard them, in fact he barely heard anything. Instead he tried to lie so still he barely seemed to be breathing. 'Out.' Gabriel gasped suddenly. He could feel something building in him that had to get out.

'Gabe?' Severus bent his head until his ear was next to the young man.

'Out.' Gabriel breathed. 'Please, out, now.'

Severus lifted his head and saw the look in Gabriel's eyes before nodding quickly. He all but grasped Draco around the waist and dragged him from the room, slamming the door shut behind them. It was just in time too as there was a massive boom and bits of stone rained down on them from the ceiling above.

'What in Merlin's name was that?' Draco cried out, shielding himself with his arm in case more of the ceiling decided to drop.

'Hopefully that was the last of it.' Severus muttered as the weight of the magic around them finally dropped. He pushed himself off the wall and reached for the door handle.

The two walked swiftly into the room to find Gabriel out cold on the bed. Several quick scans from the potions master's wand showed that he was just exhausted and Severus quickly picked him up in his arms and they hurried up through the bottom of the manor until the reached the boy's room.

'He will be okay, won't he?' Draco asked hesitantly as Severus placed Gabriel down on the bed.

The man nodded. 'Yes. Could you please run a bath? Not too hot.'

Draco looked unwilling to leave but realised the question hadn't really been a question at all and turned on his heel to do as he'd been asked.

Hearing the water running, Severus carefully stripped his son and lifted him again, tracing the steps Draco had taken into the bathroom and placing Gabriel down gently in the half full bath.

Side by side they worked in silence, carefully cleaning the sweat and dirt off Gabriel's body, washing his hair; all in all trying to make him as comfortable as possible for when he finally woke up.

Silently they pulled him out of the bath and Draco raised his wand to cast a drying spell but Severus stopped him.

'No! No magic until he's awake. We don't know what will happen.'

Draco nodded and put his wand away, instead crossing to the chest of drawers and pulling out a pair of comfortable pyjamas. 'These are his favourites.' He said softly handing them to his godfather as the older man rubbed him dry with a towel.

Severus looked down at the blue flannel pyjamas covered in different runes in his hand and smiled. He too knew they were Gabriel's favourites. 'Thank you.' He murmured and together they dressed the unconscious figure and lay him gently under the covers. 'Stay with him, Draco. Your bond will help him regain his strength much sooner.'

Draco nodded and tore off his robes, his shoes and socks quickly following before he climbed under the covers and pulled his husband close to him.

'Goodnight.' Severus whispered receiving the same in response from his godson before he moved silently from the room to let his son's godparents know that it was over and that Gabriel would be alright.

* * *

><p>Gabriel slept for the entirety of the next day and night but when he appeared the next morning at breakfast, Draco's hand clasped tightly in his own, Severus and the two elder Malfoys found themselves almost held in their seats. The power that swept along with him was beyond breathtaking. Gabriel took a look at their identical expressions, glancing at Draco in amusement before reining the power in like a vacuum until the others felt as if something was missing.<p>

'You've got control of it?' Severus questioned incredulously. 'Already?'

Another glance was exchanged between the two teenagers before Gabriel grinned wickedly. 'You don't actually think we slept all day yesterday, do you?' The double meaning was not lost on any of the adult.

'For Merlin's sake, I didn't need to hear that.' Lucius grumbled.

'Hear what, Uncle Luc.' Gabriel said innocently. 'I thought you'd be proud of the fact that we spent the day working hard.'

Draco snorted loudly and buried his head in Gabriel's shoulder in an effort to muffle his laughter even as Gabriel walked them closer to the table, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

'Sit down and eat, you must be starving.' Narcissa insisted.

'Yes, we did work up quite an appetite.' Gabriel admitted reaching for a muffin, sending Draco into fits of laughter once again as Lucius grimaced openly.

'Gabe.' Severus murmured warningly but he couldn't keep the tone of affection out of the word.

Gabriel winked at his father and made no further comment as breakfast continued.

'Do you realise that you now have teeth to match your ears?' His father asked some time later.

'Yes, we worked that out yesterday.' Draco replied with a wince. Gabriel blushed and Lucius groaned audibly.

'Well you did ask.' Gabriel retorted.

'I didn't.' Lucius wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table beside his plate as he stood up. 'And on that note it's time I got to the Ministry. Merlin only knows what damage Weasley's done in my absence.' Both Malfoys had remained at Snape Manor throughout Gabriel's birthday and the day following it in order to stay close to their son and godson.

Gabriel stood with him. 'Thank you, Uncle Luc.' He said sincerely.

Lucius came around the table and placed his hands on his godson's shoulders, easily seeing the changes in the young man. 'You're welcome, Angel. I'll always be there if you need me.' He promised, using the nickname Narcissa had given Gabriel all those years ago.

Gabriel smiled and accepted the hug from his godfather before they all bid Lucius goodbye and Gabe sat down again.

'So what plans do you two have for today?' Severus asked idly.

Draco let out a groan and Gabriel laughed. 'Well, I planned on spending some time in the lab and I believe Draco had some summer homework that I'm sure Father, among others, would like completed before he returns to Hogwarts.' He chuckled.

Draco scowled at him. 'Well, it's all your fault. Normally I have a whole boring summer by myself to get things done.'

Gabriel smirked. 'Glad I could be of service.'

'Have you done nothing at all, Draco?' Narcissa inquired mildly, but the scolding undertone was definitely present.

'A bit.' Draco muttered.

Severus let out a snort of amusement. 'You are obviously hoping for a miracle as I know the essay I assigned you is at least six feet.'

Draco groaned and Gabriel laughed. 'It's alright, Dray I'll help you.' He offered.

'You will not.' Both Narcissa and Severus said together.

Gabriel laughed again. 'I didn't say I'd give him the answers. I just said I'd help.' He promised and both adults agreed reluctantly.

Draco pouted and Gabriel snickered.

'That didn't work last night and it won't work this morning.' He scolded.

Draco sighed dramatically and sat back in his seat. 'It was worth another try.' He mumbled.

Gabriel stood up and dragged him up off his seat. 'Come on, you can work with me while I fiddle with a variation of Veritaserum.'

Severus and Narcissa watched as the two boys filed side by side out the doorway, Gabriel's arm around Draco's waist, all the while chattering about the potion and what changes he wanted to make.

'Does he really need to apprentice for a Potions Mastery?' She questioned.

Severus smirked. 'He already has one, but I doubt it would be one the Ministry would want to know about. Besides it's really just a way for him to stay close to Draco this year.'

'And you too I suppose?' Narcissa gave him a bold smile.

Severus returned the smile. 'And me.' He agreed. 'I've missed him.'

Narcissa reached over and patted his arm. 'I'd say that he has missed you too. No matter how strong and capable he may seem.'

Severus lifted his tea and took a sip but he couldn't quite hide his look of pride behind it no matter how much he tried. Narcissa didn't call him on it though and they both finished off their breakfast in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Hogwarts**

Gabriel followed Lucius and Narcissa through the wall and onto platform nine and three quarters, Draco's hand held tightly in his own as he stared straight ahead. After everything he'd seen and done over the last six years, nothing could really stun or shock him anymore. Certainly not a garish red steam engine.

They'd come early in order not to meet up with any students and after a hug from each of his godparents and promising to write he allowed Draco to pull him onto the train and into a compartment, which he immediately locked and warded, and they settled down to wait.

Draco idly ran his fingers over Gabriel's hand, easily feeling the tension running through the young man he was bound to so tightly. It was only after his coming of age that Gabriel had let the bond between them open fully, hesitant to let Draco feel the pain that had flooded through him the night of his seventeenth birthday.

The young man stared out the window as more and more students began to fill the platform and Draco watched the different expressions flit across his face.

'Your father won't let Dumbledore try anything on you.' He murmured and Gabriel turned to him, a soft smile on his face.

'I know.' Gabriel whispered, lifting Draco's hand in his and kissing the fingers. 'It is not Dumbledore that concerns me. I have a plan of my own which should just about give him a heart attack and make him quickly realise that he has no chance in Hades of ever getting me on side. No, it's you. I don't know how I will be able to spend so many hours away from you each day.' He said sincerely, gently caressing Draco's cheek. His vampire inheritance had strengthened since his birthday and Gabriel wondered whether he could even let the blond out of his sight.

Draco leant into the hand and sighed. 'I know. But you have to. You are a strong wizard, Gabe and an even stronger person. You can do this. Just remember that I will always be there if you need me.'

Gabriel sighed and nodded, pulling Draco close and kissing him softly. 'I know.'

'So,' Draco pulled slightly away, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'What's this plan you have for the old man?'

Gabriel grinned and proceeded to explain what he had in mind. By the time he finished the train was well out of London and steaming its way towards the Scottish border.

'What do you think about meeting some of the other Slytherins?' Draco asked finally.

Gabriel shrugged. 'I don't mind.'

'Why don't you stay here and I'll go and find them. I'd hate to spoil the surprise for everyone else after all.' The blond chuckled.

Gabriel smiled and nodded and Draco dragged himself up off the chair and waited until Gabriel dropped the warding spells before ducking out the door leaving Gabriel to return his attention to the window and try not to concern himself of what his husband was up to for every minute that passed. Eventually he stood and began to ace the confined space slowly counting to one hundred. He was just about to leave and search for his mate when Draco returend, two enormous boys and a pug faced girl quickly following him. All were giggling like school girls and the final member of the group, an exotic looking dark eyed boy was scowling at them in consternation.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'What did you do?' He asked mildly, folding his arms over his chest.

The others stopped laughing and stared at him in surprise but Draco continued giggling and stumbled over to Gabriel, and grabbed his arm, burying his face in the other's shoulder. 'It wasn't my fault, really. The Weasel was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Honestly.' He insisted, a stray chuckle escaping him every so often.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, making the resemblance to his father even more pronounced and smirked. 'Sure he was.' Gabriel drawled.

'Er, Draco, who's your friend.' The dark haired boy asked curiously.

Draco quickly stopped chuckling and turned to his friends, pointing them out one at a time. 'Crabbe and Goyle.' He said, pointing to the two hulking figures still guarding the doorway. Gabriel realised that they couldn't be much more than squibs if they couldn't feel the weight of the wards he had up that kept others away. 'Blaise Zabini.' Draco went on, pointing to the boy with dark hair. 'And Pansy Parkinson.'

Draco nodded his head towards Pansy who had been eyeing the closeness with which Draco and Gabriel had been standing and immediately latched onto the arm furthest from Gabriel, tugging him away from the taller boy.

'Oh Draco, why didn't you owl me all summer. I missed you so much. You were supposed to take me to Diagon Alley.' She cried, reaching up to smooth his hair as Blaise rolled his eyes and sat down.

'Lay off him Pansy.' He sighed as if he'd said it a hundred times before.

'I agree.' Gabriel's expression was stony and suddenly there was an electrifying tension in the air.

Draco saw the look on his face and quickly untangled his arm, pushing Pansy down into the seat beside Blaise and stepping up to Gabriel's side. 'No one but you.' He whispered softly, cupping Gabriel's cheeks and looking deep into the black eyes.

Gabriel continued staring at Draco for several minutes before he nodded. 'No one.' He agreed before placing a searing kiss on Draco's lips that had all four of the Slytherin's jaws dropping.

When they finally came up for air Gabriel let Draco turn round to his stunned friends within Gabe's arms but the taller boy refused to let him go, keeping his arms around him possessively as Draco tried to figure out a way to explain everything.

'Perhaps you should all sit down, this could take awhile.'

Goyle sat down beside Pansy and Gabriel wandlessly conjured a chair for Crabbe that had the others eyes widening to match their jaws.

'We're sitting now. Perhaps you should start.' Blaise prompted, finally shaking off his shocked expression.

Gabriel sat back down, making sure to keep Draco close beside him as he eyed Pansy.

'This is Gabriel. He's Severus son.' Draco blurted out.

'You're kidding?' Pansy gasped.

'Tactful.' Gabriel murmured and Draco elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

'He's been living with Severus since he was five and just graduated Arcadia last year. He's coming to Hogwarts to apprentice for his Potions Mastery.

'Arcadia? Really?' Goyle grunted out making Gabriel realise he mightn't be quite as stupid as he looked.

'Son?' Pansy said again. Obviously she was having trouble moving past that point.

'If he's graduated Arcadia does he really need to apprentice with Professor Snape?' Blaise' question threw them slightly and Draco and Gabriel glanced at each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

After a few moments Gabriel nodded.

Draco sighed and leant back against Gabriel, feeling the warmth flood the bond and smiling softly. 'That is really just a cover. Gabriel and I are bonded.'

'What?' Pansy shrieked, launching herself up off the bench seat and towards Draco.

No one knew exactly what happened next but one minute Gabriel and Draco were sitting entwined on the seat and the next Draco was held protectively behind the dark haired figure who was glaring menacingly down at a now cowering Pansy.

'You will lose your ideas of ever becoming the next Mrs Malfoy immediately.' Gabriel whispered, the silky voice not quite hiding the threat contained within it. 'There will never be another Mrs Malfoy. Draco is mine. No one will ever touch him again. Do you understand?' It wasn't really a question and Pansy nodded.

'Gabe.' Draco murmured, winding his arms around Gabriel from behind and leaning his head between the boy's shoulder blades. 'She didn't mean anything by it. Please calm down.'

Gabriel sucked in a breath, tearing his eyes from the girl and shutting them tightly as he turned back to Draco. 'I can't do this.' He whispered. It had been so much easier at home, with no one but their parents there. Draco turned him around and pushed him back into his seat.

'Yes, you can, Gabe. I promise you, you can.' Draco murmured sitting beside him but shielding their conversation from the others with his body.

'I can't control myself around one of your friends. How am I going to handle everyone else?' Gabriel breathed.

'No one else would dare touch Draco like that.' Blaise said softly, showing that he could still hear their conversation. Draco and Gabriel looked up at the boy. 'Veela or Vampire?' He asked curiously, causing Pansy and Crabbe to gasp softly. Obviously neither of the hulking boys was stupid, just not very magically gifted.

Gabriel hung his head. 'Both.' He whispered.

'No.' Draco said loudly, grabbing Gabe's chin and yanking it upwards. 'Don't you dare start thinking your inheritance is a bad thing. You should be proud of what you are.'

'Dray.' Gabriel whispered, his eyes pleading for something but he didn't know what.

'We should go.' Blaise said tactfully. 'We'll see you at dinner, Draco. Nice meeting you Gabriel.' He added as he bundled all three of the others out the door and closed it behind him.

'I don't know what to do.' Gabriel breathed. 'I've never felt so out of control.'

Draco gently ran his fingers over Gabriel's face, moving closer in en effort to calm the other boy. 'You're not out of control, Gabe. I swear to you. You are just protecting what's yours.'

Gabriel swallowed heavily. 'I remember a time at Arcadia when they sent us out into the mountains surrounding the school as part of Defence and Survival training. The entire class of ten went out and only six came back. I lost two of my best friends, one to a dragon and one to Fiendfyre that he just couldn't put out or out run. I watched him die, Draco, just twenty yards from me. I was so angry when I came back. I couldn't believe they had put us through that. But even then I was in control. I remembered I was a Snape and that I had a reputation to uphold. Why can't I do that now?'

Draco just stared at him. Gabriel hadn't said much about his time at Arcadia. Only that they learnt everything, even many lost branches of magic, and that it was a survival of the fittest sort of environment. It explained why they only took the best of the best. He highly doubted anyone at Hogwarts would have survived such an environment. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Gabriel's lips. 'You can be like that. I know you can. You are strong, Gabriel. You know in your heart that I love you and that no one else matters. You are a Snape and you can always be in control if you want to.'

Gabriel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him close and burying his head in Draco's neck. 'I'll try.' He whispered.

Draco smiled and gently moving his fingers further back until he could softly run them through the thick black hair. Gabriel sighed heavily and they sat together in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>'I'll meet you straight after dinner. Severus has made sure our rooms are connected and has alerted Dumbledore to our situation.' Draco explained as he did up his Hogwarts robes.<p>

'He didn't…'

Draco shook his head. 'No, he didn't tell him that. Just that we were bonded and, even though I'm still a student, under school by-laws we could now share quarters.'

Gabriel nodded and pulled Draco to him tightly. 'I'll miss you.' He breathed.

Draco chuckled. 'It's only for a few hours and I will be in the same room as you.'

'I know.' Gabriel sighed as he pulled away. 'I'm sure Father will keep my mind occupied.'

'I have faith in you.' Draco said softly and Gabriel smiled.

'For you.' He promised and gave Draco one last kiss before all but shoving him out of the compartment before he decided to spirit them both away for ever.

Once Draco was gone he pulled out his trunk and resized it. Reaching inside to pull out a particular set of robes and put them on. They were the darkest of grey with blood red runes embroidered around the edges and red silk lining. The cowl was thick and the sleeves cut at a sharp angle so the backs almost trailed the floor. Pleated tightly across the shoulders with more red silk throughout they swept around him in a manner that would have done his father proud and they were clasped together at the front with an enormous ruby. He couldn't restrain his smile at the thought of Dumbledore's face when he entered the hall.

Shrinking his belongings again he did the same with Draco's and put them in his pocket before slipping out of the compartment and off the train.

Gabriel stood at the gates and stared up at the castle. The students had gone inside some time before and Gabriel knew it was just about time. Not wanting to let too much out too soon he didn't apparate straight into the hall but instead set off on foot for the entrance doors he could see were still partly open.

Stepping inside he cold hear the last of the first years being sorted and quickly conjured small raven and sent it off towards his father.

He heard Dumbledore clear his throat and guessed his father had received the message.

'I know you're all hungry but I have one last introduction to make.' The headmaster's voice filtered through the large open doors. 'For the first time in over a hundred years, Hogwarts will be hosting an apprentice. Professor Snape's son Gabriel will be earning his Mastery under his esteemed father. He will assist in some of the potions classes so I'm sure you will all get to know him very well.'

Gabriel snorted. He highly doubted that.

'I ask you to make him welcome.' Dumbledore went on raising his hands and clapping loudly. There was further sporadic clapping throughout the room, mostly from the Slytherins, who hid their shock at their head of house actually having a son very well, and the first years.

Gabriel smirked inwardly but kept his face expressionless as he stepped into the great hall while reaching up to lower the hood of his cloak. The clapping completely died out as he swept slowly up the centre aisle towards the head table. He kept his eyes locked on the headmaster who was unable to hide his horror at the sight of a Necromancer's robes. Gabriel knew the headmaster would be well aware that the punishment for wearing such robes without the title of Master that went along with them. Death; as set out by the Necromancy Guild. He also knew the Headmaster had known his father long enough to know that he would not allow his son to complete an action so foolish and reckless.

Most of the students wouldn't have known what they were but the Professors sure did, and as Gabriel's gaze swept the table he had to stop himself from laughing out loud. His father also looked like he was struggling to hide his mirth. Those students that did know what the robes meant, most seemingly at one table, were being pestered by those around them who could quite clearly read the expressions on the faces of the faculty.

Gabriel looked towards his father as he rounded the end of the table clearly heading for the empty seat beside him. Severus stood as he stepped up beside him and both gave a small bow of their heads. Pureblood traditions were always in place in public. 'Was that Draco's idea?' He murmured, raising an eyebrow as he glanced down at the stunning robes his son was wearing.

Gabriel shook his head even as he mimicked the gesture. 'Mine actually.'

The edge of the potions master's mouth quirked. 'Entertaining.'

'Absolutely.' Gabriel smiled at him, much to the shock of those watching who had never seen a Snape smile before. 'You'll pay for it later though.' He added, nodding his head towards the headmaster who was still staring at him in horror.

Snape cocked his head to the side, which was the Snape gesture for a shrug. 'I doubt it. I doubt he'll want to get anywhere near me.'

There was a soft clearing of a throat nearby and the two Snape men glanced around to see a severe looking woman glaring at them, even if her eyes told a completely different story. 'If you gentlemen don't mind, there are almost four hundred hungry students waiting for their dinner.'

'Whenever you're ready, Minerva.' Severus waved dismissively at her as he and Gabriel took their seats. Minerva looked as if she was going to snap back at them but Dumbledore grabbed her arm.

'Let the feast begin.' He said quickly without all the usual fanfare.

The rumble of noise that began the moment the food appeared was muted as if most were too scared to say anything. There were a number of hissed conversations going on at the head table and any number of furtive looks in the Snapes' direction.

'How was the train?' Severus asked as he placed some roasted chicken on each of their plates, feeling the silencing spell Gabriel had instantly placed around them.

Gabriel sighed. 'I kind of lost it when some of Dray's friends came and joined us.' He admitted pausing momentarily as he reached for the basket of rolls.

'Miss Parkinson?'

'Yes.' Gabriel whispered. 'She wasn't pleased by what had occurred in the least.'

'She's always had a thing for Draco.' Severus told him as he filled each of their goblets.

'So I heard.' Gabriel muttered. Severus looked at him and noticed the thin line of his mouth, so much like his own when he was angry.

'I assume you set her straight.' Severus questioned.

Gabriel gave him a wicked smirk. 'As an arrow.' He murmured going back to his dinner. Severus glanced out at the tables, his eyes landing on his Slytherins, pleased to see that Draco had used his common sense and Pansy was sitting several seats down on the other side of the table.

'I gather also that she bears no mark from the confrontation.' The question was barely audible.

Gabriel looked up at his father in shock. 'Of course not.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Then why are you avoiding looking at them?'

Gabriel looked down at his plate, idly toying with the stuffing by moving it through the gravy. 'It has nothing to do with Miss Parkinson.' He said quietly.

Severus remained silent, taking a mouthful of chicken and chewing slowly, knowing that his son would speak eventually.

'I'm struggling with letting Draco go.' Gabriel whispered. 'I know if I look at him I'll want to lay claim to him in front of everyone. And I don't think everyone is quite ready for that. I don't think I'm quite ready for that.'

Severs stilled his son's hand with his own. 'What do you think you would need to do?' He asked being deliberately cryptic. He knew this was a problem that would not go away. Something had to be done.

Gabriel glanced out over the hall, ignoring the stares his presence was drawing, making sure to bring his eyes back to his father's before he reached the Slytherin table. 'I don't know.' He said honestly.

Severus studied him in silence for a few moments. 'Do you think if you just completed a shortened and adapted form of the old pureblood greeting it would suffice? It should certainly let the rest of the school know that Draco is yours.'

Gabriel's eyes became distant as he went over the actions in his head. 'Maybe.'

Severus glanced down at the Slytherin Table to see that most of the students had finished and gave his godson a look. The young man reading the look easily and nodding in reply. 'I suggest you do it now.' He murmured.

Gabriel nodded and together the two men stood up. Gabriel bowed to his father, receiving one in reply. The students had quieted again at the sudden movement, most having never seen such strong pureblood traditions. Gabriel carried it further as he turned to Dumbledore, who, as the headmaster, was essentially the head of the table and gave him the same bow. He didn't wait for one in reply though, knowing it would be long in coming, instead moving out from the table and around the end, locking eyes with Draco. He felt his heart instantly lighten but his expression did not change as he swept down the side of the hall, robes billowing out behind him making his already incredible presence seem even larger.

He stopped when he reached where Draco who had turned in his seat to face him. Remembering all that had been drilled into him at Arcadia, he knelt on one knee and bowed his head, lifting it quickly and holding out his hand. Draco smiled and laid his in Gabriel's who brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly before standing and drawing Draco up with him.

Keeping Draco's hand within his own they headed towards the door and Gabriel struggled not to stop and catch the eyes of everyone in the hall to make sure they all understood what that entire exercise was about.

Draco squeezed his hand. 'Keep going.' He murmured. 'You're doing wonderfully.'

Gabriel grasped Draco's hand tightly and within another few moments they were outside the doors of the hall. Draco broke into a run, ignoring the explosion of noise behind them as he dragged Gabriel down deeper into the dungeons.

He stopped at his godfather's rooms, realising he didn't have the password. Gabriel seemed to sense the problem and placed his hand on the door, immediately cancelling the wards and allowing the door to click open. Draco yanked him into the room, looking for the door to Gabriel's but the other couldn't wait, slamming the door closed behind them and feeling the wards go back up as he all but threw Draco up against the door and kissed him hard.

'Only yours.' Draco gasped as Gabriel's sharp teeth scraped his neck.

'Mine.' Gabriel breathed before kissing across Draco's collarbone.

'Yes.' Draco whispered, allowing his robes to be pulled roughly off, his shirt following moments later.

Gabriel returned his mouth to Draco's even as he lifted him and carried him to the sofa and laid him down. 'I'm sorry.' Gabriel whispered as his teeth scraped Draco's neck once again.

'Don't be.' Draco gasped, closing his eyes and grabbing a tight hold of Gabriel's shoulders as the dark haired young man sunk his razor sharp teeth into the pale throat beneath him.

* * *

><p>'I suppose it was too much to ask that you both were decent when I returned.' Severus murmured softly to his godson as he stepped into the kitchen an hour later. Draco was mixing himself a cup of cocoa, a pair of sweat pants hanging precariously low on his hips and nothing else. Gabriel was fast asleep on the sofa, a throw rug covering his middle with clearly nothing on underneath. 'Or that you actually made it to your room?'<p>

Draco turned to face him, his silver eyes full of tears. Severus' eyes widened at the two small red marks on his neck.

'What on earth?' He gasped, reaching out to touch them.

Draco sighed. 'It's too hard for him here. We shouldn't have come.'

'Draco, what…'

The young man shook his head. 'It isn't his fault, there is nothing he can do. The feelings are so strong. We should have stayed away together.'

Severus placed a hand on his godson's shoulder. 'Did he hurt you, Draco?' He asked hesitantly.

Draco pulled away. 'No, of course not. He could never hurt me.' He insisted. 'You can't believe how hard this is for him.'

'Has he done this before?'

'Once.' Draco told him, picking up his cocoa and moving back out into the sitting room. 'The second time we went to Diagon Alley. It only seems to happen when he's feeling incredibly threatened.'

Draco sat down on the edge of the sofa and gently pushed the hair back off Gabriel's face. Severus watched as his son's eyes flickered open and caught Draco's. The emotion that quickly filled them had Severus wondering how on earth he could ever have thought his son would hurt Draco. Gabriel lifted a hand to cup Draco's cheek, gently running his thumb over the boy's red lips. 'Are you okay?' Gabriel asked huskily.

Draco nodded and smiled. 'More than okay.' He whispered. 'What about you?'

Gabriel didn't answer for a moment instead his hand trailed down till he could run his fingers over the two small puncture marks at the junction of Draco's neck. 'I have no control.'

Draco placed the mug down on the table and leant forward, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's chest and hugging him awkwardly. 'You do have control, Gabe. You let me sit for more than three hours in a hall with over four hundred people and when it became too much you didn't lose control, you made a stunning show of what a proud pureblood wizard you are and made sure that everyone knew I was yours and no one else's.' He said firmly as he sat up.

'I bit you.' Gabriel whispered sadly. 'I promised myself I wouldn't do that again.'

Draco shook his head. 'It is a part of you, Gabriel. It is a part of who and what you are. I told you last time it didn't matter and I'll tell you every time until you believe me.'

'Why don't you both get some rest…in your own bed.' Severus added quietly.

Draco nodded and stood up, pulling Gabriel up with him who clutched the rug to him tightly. As they headed towards the room Severus was pointing to the potions master grasped his son's arm and held him in place. 'You did well, son.'

Gabriel looked up at him and smiled.

'Each day will get easier as your soul learns that Draco is yours forever, no matter what.' Severus assured him.

Gabriel tilted his head and kissed his father's cheek. 'Goodnight.' He whispered.

'Goodnight.' Severus gave his arm a squeeze before releasing it and allowing the two boys to disappear into their room as he thought back to the rather violent conversation he just had with the rest of the staff. He'd been quite glad Gabriel had missed it actually.

_Flashback_

_The headmaster had been livid. 'How dare you let a menace like that into my school!' He had yelled, once all the students had left the great hall and he'd cast locking and silencing charms. Most of the staff looked surprisingly unsurprised to see the headmaster raising his voice in regard to this issue. 'He's a dark wizard and he should be locked up.'_

_Severus had folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you wanted him to help you with your little problem.' He said openly, wanting to get this conversation turned around quickly._

'_What problem?' Dumbledore snapped back._

'_Your missing saviour and a certain Dark Lord.' Severus said bluntly staring into the fuming blue eyes._

'_Help us? He'd probably set demons on us to prove his loyalty to You-Know-Who.' Minerva spoke up bravely._

_Severus snorted loudly. 'I can assure you that loyal to the Dark Lord is the last thing Gabriel would be.'_

'_How can you be so sure?' Flitwick squeaked. 'He's a Necromancer.'_

_Severus walked down the few steps and leant against the end of the Slytherin table, off to one side in an effort to curb the feeling of being in front of a firing squad. 'Because he's an Arcadian. And they are loyal to none but their own.'_

_This particular comment floored the entire room bar Dumbledore who tried to carry on the fight. It died off quickly however at Severus' words as most of the staff began whispering together._

'_What other Masteries does your son have, Severus?' Dumbledore demanded eventually, knowing that if Gabriel was a Master of Necromancy then his other Masteries would undoubtedly also be dark._

_Severus stared at each one in turn. 'I don't believe myself to be at liberty to say.' He said honestly. 'That is Gabriel's decision if he wishes to reveal that to you.'_

'_Liberty?' Dumbledore threw his hands up incredulously._

'_How old is your son, Severus?' Amelia Vector asked curiously, ignoring the flailing arms of the headmaster._

'_My son is seventeen.' He said quietly waiting for them all to do the math._

'_Impossible.' Minerva snapped._

'_Wait!' Surprisingly it was Poppy Pomfrey's voice that rang out over all the others. 'Why don't we let Severus tell us what he can.'_

_Several cries of hear, hear sounded out and the potions master realised that this might be the best way to let everyone know about his son._

_He gestured for the all to sit back down and began the story. Not the real one of course. Half an hour later he had finished and he could see them all thinking carefully about what he'd said. Dumbledore was sitting at one end of the table silently seething._

'_How on earth could he graduate Arcadia in six years?' Poppy asked the question they all wanted an answer to._

_Severus sighed. 'Arcadia is a very secretive school. Their curriculum is like no other. My son is powerful, intelligent and very, very good at what he does. He quickly excelled in all of his subjects from the day he arrived. It is not unheard of for a student with his abilities to graduate early.'_

'_Yes, a year early maybe, but not four.' Dumbledore muttered, obviously distressed now that he knew he had no chance of swaying Gabriel to his side._

'_They are the best of the best.' Severus offered._

'_How did he even get in to begin with?' Minerva sniffed._

_Severus gave them all a small smile. 'I believe that is one Arcadia's most closely guarded secrets.'_

'_What was with that revolting display regarding Draco Malfoy?' Genevieve Wilson, the Muggle Studies professor sneered._

_Severus raised an eyebrow and stared down his nose at her, quite an accomplishment considering he was three steps lower than her. 'I'm hardly surprised that you wouldn't know a pureblood greeting ritual if you fell over it. Even if it was adapted slightly.'_

'_Greeting? Don't they know each other?' Poppy's voice was more than curious and Severus glanced at Dumbledore._

'_Oh, they know each other alright.' The headmaster muttered._

_Severus allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch. 'Gabriel and Draco were bonded together over a month ago. Gabriel was just making sure that everyone was aware of it.'_

'_I still don't like it.' Wilson grumbled._

'_Of course you don't.'_

'_Alright, that's enough.' Dumbledore snapped, finally getting up off his chair and looking around at them. 'We need to decide what to do about this.'_

_Severus pushed up off the table he'd been leaning on. 'I don't believe there is anything to decide, Albus. My son is here to gain a further Mastery, nothing more, nothing less. If you do decide that you don't wish to allow him to remain in the school then Gabriel, Draco and I will remove ourselves forthwith. I will give you the evening to think it over. Good night.' His piece said, Severus turned on his heel and swept from the hall much as his son had done just over an hour before._

_End Flashback_

Severus was partway through his third glass of scotch when he realised that sitting here wasn't going to make them reach their decision any faster. He hoped the threat of removing Draco also may give them pause, what with Lucius being a School Governor, but he couldn't get enough of a read on the room before he left. With a heavy sigh he levered himself out of the chair and downed the remainder in his glass before placing it down on the table.

He silently crossed the room and looked in on his boys, smiling as he saw them both fast asleep, tightly entwined together and looking so peaceful. He couldn't believe that anyone would think his beautiful son was anything but perfect. Standing there staring at him, he also couldn't believe where he was. For so many years he'd dreamed of having his son near him during the school year and now it was true. He would be damned if he let anything get in the way.

With that in mind he crossed the room and walked out the door, intent on finding the one person who could sway the rest of the staff to his side even without the help of the headmaster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Irrepressible Emotions**

Gabriel swept into the great hall the next morning as if nothing had happened the evening before; dressed in a set of stunning royal blue robes that quite clearly showed another Mastery far removed from the one of the evening before. A fine silver thread ran through them like pin striping and around the collar and cuffs were continually changing pictures. The soft rumbling died as Gabriel escorted Draco to his seat before striding up to the head table. The headmaster was conspicuously absent obviously having been overruled the evening before.

He nodded a good morning to the rest of the staff, even allowing the edges of his mouth to curl in reply to the smile several of the witches gave him, before taking his seat next to Severus, after the potions master had stood and they'd exchanged nods of respect.

'Good morning, Gabriel.' The potions master said quietly.

'Good morning, Father.' Gabriel replied, pouring some honey on his muesli before drowning it in milk.

'Did you sleep well?'

Gabriel gave him a wry smirk. 'Very well, thank you.'

Severus let out a quiet snort before going back to his paper. He could just imagine how much sleep the two teenagers had gotten. It was then that Gabriel realised his father had sat at the end of the table meaning there was someone next to him. He turned to find himself next to the severe looking witch from the evening before. 'Good morning, Professor McGonagall.' He said with a smile. His father had given him strict instructions on what he was to wear this morning and to whom he was to talk to and cultivate.

The woman seemed quite surprised that he would know who she was.

Gabriel smiled at her confusion. 'You are quite well known in transfiguration circles, Professor. Your work with the animation of plant life was quite revolutionary in its time.'

Minerva blinked. 'So they** are** Transfiguration Mastery robes.' She questioned. 'What does the silver thread signify? I haven't seen that before?'

Gabriel placed his spoon back in his bowl and swallowed his mouthful. 'My Mastery is in Incorporeal Transfiguration.'

The witch's eyebrow rose. 'Really? How is that possible?'

Severus let out a snort that thankfully she didn't hear as Gabriel went on. 'It's not a well known branch of Transfiguration. It isn't even Transfiguration in the strictest sense of the word. I use particles of dust or dirt or anything else that's floating in the air or laying on the ground to refract the light in certain ways to make something appear as if it is completely solid.' He explained.

'But surely you can tell the difference?' She asked, several of the nearby staff and even some students now listening in to the conversation.

Gabriel shook his head, automatically picking up a piece of toast at a nudge from his father. Minerva and Poppy exchanged an amused glance at the gesture.

'No, it will really look just like a corporeal form.' Gabriel went on. 'Even the colours match as you change them by transfiguring the colours of the particle matter.'

'Your arms are quite strong enough, Gabriel. Eat it, don't just hold it up.' His father scolded softly.

Poppy let out a small snort of amusement as Gabriel refrained from rolling his eyes, even though the wish to do the gesture was written clearly across his face, and obligingly bit into his slice of toast. He glanced quickly round the hall, seeing that the majority of the students had left. He felt his face lighten as he saw Draco looking back at him. He saw the blond wink and tilt his chin up slightly; a special signal to let Gabriel know that Draco was proud of the control he was showing.

It was still hard, having Draco so close but yet so far from him, but he had realised that the display of the evening before had had more than one outcome. He had made more than just Dumbledore aware of exactly who and what he was, and had shown everyone that he and Draco were together, and no one in their right mind, or even out of it, would dare cross a Necromancer. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He watched as Draco stood and bowed slightly, a small smile on his face. Gabriel returned it and nodded his head in reply, watching with a slight pang of longing as the blond disappeared out the door.

He quickly finished the piece of toast and turned back to the small group of staff and students that were still avidly waiting. 'Sorry, getting back to our discussion. The form will look corporeal from all angles but isn't necessarily to the touch.'

'Necessarily?' A rather brave seventh year from the nearby table spoke up.

Gabriel nodded. 'There is more light outside so you need less matter. Then you can usually put a hand or an object through the end result. Inside you have to use a much higher number of particles as there is less light so the form is almost completely solid. Naturally it's almost impossible to do at night.'

'You could do it during a full moon though, couldn't you?' Minerva questioned.

Gabriel nodded. 'Yes, but the amount of particles you need is incredible, you might as well just conjure something as it takes much less effort.'

Severus suddenly folded is paper, dropped it on the table and stood up, Gabriel swiftly and gracefully rising with him, much to the surprise of the twenty odd people still gathered around them.

'I'll expect you in the lab in half an hour.' Severus said curtly, giving his son a nod of his head and shoulders.

Gabriel bowed his head. 'Yes, Father.' He murmured gratefully, knowing the class would be halfway through by that time.

Severus turned and raised an eyebrow at the dozen or so students that were seated at the end of the Ravenclaw table. 'I believe most of you have somewhere to be. I know for a fact, Miss Quirke, that you are due in my classroom in precisely seventy five seconds. I do hope you make it.' He added with a smirk before turning on his heel and striding towards the door.

The sixth year Ravenclaw let out a squeak and grabbed her bag before running after the potions master. There was a mad scramble as most of the students and half of the staff quickly followed leaving three seventh years, Minerva and Poppy sitting alone with Gabriel.

'Would you be able to show us something, Apprentice Snape?' Minerva asked politely and calmly but Gabriel could hear the plea contained within the words.

He glanced down at her and nodded, lifting his hand and holding it palm down about half a foot above the table. The five watching held there breath as nothing seemed to happen, then bit by bit a figure seemed to grow out of the table top. Not quite a minute later a statue of a fairy, complete with stunning multicoloured wings, stood on one foot before them.

'Can you animate it?' One of the students asked eagerly.

Gabriel grinned. 'It is, just call it to you.'

All five of those watching looked at him strangely. Gabriel let out a soft whistle and suddenly the fairy's wings flittered, once, twice and then she lifted off the table, zipping quickly around the room, alighting on each of their shoulders before landing in front of Gabriel on the table and batting her eyelashes at him playfully.

Gabriel let out a laugh and lifted his hand waving it through the transfiguration until nothing was left. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

'A fairy?' Poppy asked with a wry grin.

Gabriel laughed again. 'I used to transfigure about ten of them and set them on my friend Mica. It was better than a tickling charm.' The five around him watched as his face suddenly took on a melancholy expression and his eyes dulled, each wondering just what had happened to turn the young man's mood so dramatically.

'I should be going. My father is expecting me.' He said quickly, spinning on his heel and walking so swiftly from the hall that he was almost running.

'That was curious.' Minerva murmured softly.

'Well, I'm sure I have some potions to sort.' Poppy's brisk voice broke the thoughts running through the students minds and all three quickly stood.

'Library.' Seemed to be spoken by all three at once and together with Poppy the headed towards the door leaving Minerva sitting alone and wondering on the enigma that was Gabriel Snape.

* * *

><p>Severus watched as his son walked around the room, checking the sixth year's potions and making needed corrections. He didn't sneer and ridicule the students but instead had a way of talking to them that seemed to have them striving to do better. Severus idly wondered why he bothered. They were all incompetent idiots anyway.<p>

He also noticed the expression on Gabriel's face and had silently questioned it but the boy had just shaken his head and continued on his way around the room. Eventually the bell rang and the class quickly packed up and filed out, unwilling to stay any longer in case the old, and far less placid, Professor Snape came back.

Gabriel returned to his father's side and Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him in concern. 'Did something happen in the great hall?'

Gabriel shook his head. 'Just a memory.' He murmured as the next class filed in. His head lifted the moment Draco walked in and he struggled not to forget himself and run over to the blond. Only his father's hand on his shoulder kept him in place.

The Slytherins took their seats at the front of the room as the other houses fought over the seats at the back as far away from where Gabriel was standing as possible. One Snape was bad enough. How on earth were they going to cope with two of them? Especially one as dark as Gabriel.

Gabriel gave his father an amused glanced before his face returned itself to its usual emotionless mask.

'Right hurry up and sit down, you imbeciles. I will not waste my precious teaching time on you flitting around the classroom.' Snape growled harshly. Those students that hadn't yet sat quickly found seats. 'This is your final year. I have to say I'm quite surprised that some of you actually **lived** long enough to see it, let alone passed this class.' Gabriel saw his father give a table of Gryffindors, including the redhead and the bushy haired witch they'd run into in Diagon Alley, a scathing glare. 'As you all know my son is here to work for his Mastery. He will be assisting me around the classroom but that does not mean making up for your ineptitude. You will work hard and pay attention in this class or you are out, is that understood.' It was not a question and, unsurprisingly, no one answered.

'We will begin today with the Dreamless Sleep Draught. It was your final potion last year so it will be interesting to see if you managed to retain anything of value in those vacuums you call heads. Now get to work.'

There was a mad scramble to set up cauldrons and gather ingredients as Severus crossed to where Gabriel was standing. 'Just be careful around the Gryffindors, particularly Longbottom. His incompetence is legendary.' The man warned and Gabriel nodded, deciding to stand there a little longer until the rushing around had settled down and he could walk freely around the room.

He watched as his father moved towards his Slytherins bending his head to murmur almost inaudibly in his godson's ear. Draco didn't move his eyes from the root he was dicing but nodded imperceptibly to show that he had heard.

His father looked up and caught his eyes, shaking his head at the raised eyebrow. Gabriel decided to let it go and headed towards the back of the room. He eyed the potion belonging to two Ravenclaws. The initial colour was spot on and the preparation of their ingredients was coming along well. 'Very good.' He murmured, much to their surprise.

Gabriel didn't see it though, as he moved onto the two Hufflepuffs next to them. He could see the herb they were using was too fresh and held his hand out in front of them. 'May I?' The two almost fell of their chairs in fear but held out the sprig with a shaking hand. Gabriel took it and moved his other hand over the top, instantly dying it out. 'You'll lose the potency in the draught if it's too fresh.' He explained, handing it back to them before moving on.

Severus had returned to his desk and was setting out the ingredients he wanted Gabriel to work with even as he surreptitiously watched his son move about the room. He watched as he walked behind Draco, leaving a hand on the other's shoulder as he soaked up the blonde's calming influence through the bond. He frowned when Gabriel leant forward and almost kissed Draco in the middle of the classroom, stopping only when Draco turned away. Gabriel seemed to shake his head as if clearing his thoughts and quickly moved onto the next table but not before Severus saw that almost half the class had witnessed the action.

Gabriel refused to look at his father as he continued on around the room and corrected several others dicing or slicing techniques. Severus was about to call out to him when Longbottom's cauldron exploded just as Gabriel went to look at it.

The explosion was enormous, for about half a second before it was suddenly sucked back in on itself and banished.

Severus' heart was in his throat as he stalked towards the rear of the room. The Gryffindors were positively terrified at the look on his face but surprisingly his ire was directly solely at his son.

'I thought I told you to be careful around them.' He snarled loudly, startling the rest of the class who hardly ever heard him raise his voice, even when he was irate. The rest of the room all but held their breath as they waited to see what Gabriel would do. What they hadn't expected was for him to fold his arms over his chest and glare at his father in a remarkably similar manner.

'I was being careful.' Gabriel snapped back. 'How was I supposed to know the idiot would add belladonna. It's not even on the damn list.' One arm shot out and pointed to the recipe adorning the blackboard. Wide eyes stared in a combination of fascination and fright at the growing argument. Except for Draco, who was trying to hide his amusement and failing miserably.

'I told you he was an incompetent twit. What more do you need to know?' Severus turned a force ten glare on Neville Longbottom who actually wet himself.

'I needed to know that the Idiot still hasn't learnt to read either.' Gabriel snapped. 'I'm going to get changed.' He said abruptly, running his hands through his potion covered hair having only had time to get a shield up to protect his face, before stalking through the door to Severus' office and slamming it behind him.

Draco let out a quiet snort as Severus tore his eyes from his closed office door and returned his attention to the three Gryffindors. Sniffing disgustedly at the smell emanating from under the table he turned on his heel. 'That...pitiful display...does not even merit commenting on.' He drawled before returning to the front of the room, most of the class snickering behind their hands.

'It is almost time to pack up. Those of you who have not finished can do so in detention on Saturday morning.' This particular comment earned groans from most of the class. 'Longbottom, you of course, will have to write your grandmother for yet another cauldron.' It had vanished with the potion. 'That must be what eighty six? Or is it eighty seven now?'

The Slytherins laughed and Severus slammed his marking book closed to quiet them. 'Dismissed.' He snapped out curtly before he too disappeared through the door to his office.

* * *

><p>The potions master paced before the fireplace until Gabriel returned freshly showered and robed. The two Snape men stared at each other in silence for a moment.<p>

'I'm sorry.' Gabriel said softly, realising he'd just talked back to his father in front of an entire class of students. Not very pureblood behaviour.

Severus shook his head and reached for his son, holding the boy tight to his chest. 'It matters not. I wasn't angry really. I was just scared. For you.' It was true. In the events afterwards Severus had all but forgotten Gabriel's earlier slip.

Gabriel knew what it took for his father to admit such a thing and nodded. 'I'll be more careful, I promise.'

Severus pulled away and looked down at him, a small smile on his face. 'You'd think after six years at Arcadia I would be used to you being in dangerous situations quite regularly, wouldn't you.'

Gabriel shrugged, an action he only ever completed when alone with his father or Draco. 'It's very different seeing it happen right in front of you rather than after the fact by letter or report.' He countered.

Severus nodded sagely. 'You are probably right.'

'He usually is.' Draco's voice startled Severus who'd had his back to the doorway. Gabriel, looked him up and down as he leant back against the door to the hallway.

'Are you okay?' Draco asked him, concern just tinging his voice.

Gabriel smiled and nodded. 'Fine.'

Severus watched as the two seemed to just forget he was even in the room, Gabriel all but stalking across and grasping Draco's chin, tugging it upwards. His other arm wound around Draco's waist as he bent his head to kiss him hard. Draco all but melted into Gabriel's arms, letting out a moan as the taller boy's mouth moved down to his collar bone.

Without even breaking the trail of kisses Gabriel lifted the blond in his arms and carried across the room towards their room.

Severus cleared his throat politely. 'Gabriel.' He said warningly. The boy needed more control even still. 'You'll need another shower.' He admonished before Gabriel could close the door.

Gabriel looked up and gave his father a positively wicked grin. 'Hopefully.' He whispered before the door slammed shut.

Severus shook his head. The brat was insatiable. 'I'll expect you in the classroom in an hour.' He yelled through the wood, knowing Gabriel would still hear him. He silently thanked Merlin it was lunchtime and neither boy would be missed as he headed out of their suite of rooms and towards the great hall.

The morning had certainly been eventful. He idly wondered how his son had handled himself once the potions master had left the great hall after breakfast. Minerva had seemed entirely engrossed in what the young man had to say and he smiled to himself as he realised his plan to ingratiate his son into the faculty had worked very well. Even Flitwick had been listening in to Gabriel's explanations eagerly, no matter how dark he thought the boy might be. The smile turned into a smirk as he thought of the final set of Mastery robes Gabriel had tucked away in his trunk. The day those came out would be one to remember. It would eclipse even the Welcoming Feast.

'Where is your son, Severus?' Dumbledore's voice caught him unawares for the second time that morning. Inwardly he wondered if he was going soft. He hadn't even realised he had walked into the hall.

'He's working on a potion to counter the effects of the long term use of the Cruciatus.' He lied smoothly as he sat down.

Several heads popped up. 'Has he been successful yet?' Poppy asked curiously and Severus rolled his eyes.

'If he'd been successful he wouldn't still be working on it, would he?' He drawled, dolling out some soup into a bowl in front of him.

Minerva let out a snort at the statement. Obviously Gabriel had been more successful than he'd thought at winning the usually severe woman over. Brilliant.

'How were classes this morning?' Dumbledore asked another question and Severus wondered what he was fishing for.

'The usual. The brats are still incompetent and Longbottom managed to destroy yet another cauldron.' He muttered caustically.

'No difficulties with your son then?'

Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Did you think any of them would actually take on a Necromancer, he wanted to say, but didn't. 'You mean other than him almost getting killed by an illiterate imbecile?' He said instead.

Dumbledore returned his gaze to his lunch as most of the staff turned away. Minerva sat in silence for several minutes before leaning slightly towards Severus. 'Something happened this morning.' She murmured softly and it took all of Severus control not to drop his soup spoon into his bowl.

'Really?'

'Yes, your son showed us some amazing transfiguration but then he mentioned someone and he seemed so sad. Is he alright?'

Severus tilted his head and glanced at her, surprised to see that she wasn't actually prying but seemed genuinely concerned. 'Yes, he's alright. Arcadia is a very tough school.' Was all he said before returning his attention to his lunch. It was not his place to spill his son's secrets and besides, if Minerva was half as intelligent as he thought she was she would quickly put two and two together and get four.

'Oh, the poor boy.' She murmured moments later and Severus smiled behind his goblet. It wouldn't be long until Gabriel had all bar Dumbledore on side. If he could even learn to control himself anyway.

* * *

><p>'Damn it, Gabe. You can't do that and then just stop.' Draco scowled. Gabriel smirked and returned his hands to the blond shoulders. They'd spent most of lunchtime in bed before moving to the shower, again, in Gabriel's case. Luckily Draco didn't have a class straight after lunch but Gabriel knew that his father would be most upset if he didn't make it to his class on time this afternoon, particularly when he'd specifically told him to.<p>

'Do you have any idea of what you do to me?' Gabriel's dulcet tones filtered silkily into Draco's ear as his strong fingers massaged down the lithe back in front of him.

Draco moaned quietly. 'If it's anything like to do to me…' He trailed off as Gabriel's lips followed by his teeth suddenly scraped Draco's neck. 'Please.' He begged.

'No.' Gabriel whispered, continuing his trail of kisses across Draco's shoulder to the other one as his arms wound around Draco's waist and pulled him back against a firm chest.

'Please, Gabe.' Draco gasped as he felt the tip of those razor sharp teeth again. 'Please. Please.'

Gabriel found himself completely undone at his mate's plea and couldn't stop himself from sinking his teeth into Draco's neck.

Draco let out a long moan, part of him questioning whether he was becoming addicted to the pleasure that ran through him when Gabriel did this. It had only happened twice before but the high it gave him had been incredible. He knew Gabriel would probably be horrified with himself afterwards just like the last time but Draco found himself quite beyond caring. He could feel the slow drawing of his blood to his shoulder even though most of it seemed to be heading in completely the opposite direction. He felt Gabriel pull away and lick gently at the wound before spinning him around and shoving up against the wall of the shower, covering Draco's lips with his own. It was the taste of his own blood on Gabriel's tongue that undid him and he screamed as he came.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon went quickly and Gabriel soon found himself having dinner in the great hall beside his father. Draco had been right, he'd been horrified after he shaken off the haze of desire and had realised what he'd done yet again. It had taken Draco almost an hour to calm him and assure him that it didn't hurt and that he actually enjoyed it and the feelings that came with it. They had both missed their afternoon classes and his father was not pleased to say the least.<p>

The searing kiss Draco had given him just before they stepped into the hall had bolstered his nerves but he still had no idea of how his father was going to take it.

He escorted Draco to his seat and hurried up to the head table, greeting his father and Dumbledore as usual. He waited but his father did no more than arch an eyebrow at him and go back to him meal, so it was with trepidation that he sat down, waiting for the lecture he knew was coming.

'What happened?' The question was asked slowly and calmly and Gabriel knew that this was his father as his most menacing. Gabriel cast a localised silencing charm, knowing his father would not want this conversation broadcast.

'I got carried away.' Gabriel whispered.

'Oh really?' Sarcasm dripped from the words. 'I would have though after all your training you would be a little better at controlling yourself by now, especially after the events of yesterday. You have slipped several times and you haven't even been here for two days.'

'I'm sorry.' He never seen his father so disappointed in him and his appetite all but disappeared.

Severus let out a growl and dropped his knife and fork down on the plate in disgust. 'Get up.' He snapped and both men rose, much to the surprise of those around them. Without a word Severus stalked around the table, Gabriel on his heels, his face expressionless. Draco looked as if he were about to rise and go with him but an acidic glare from his godfather kept him in his seat.

Not a word was spoken as they made their way through the corridors and into the dungeons. It wasn't until they were in their rooms with the wards up that Severus finally spoke. 'Have you completely lost all leave of your senses?' He snapped. 'Have you forgotten what is at stake? You must get control over this, preferably before Dumbledore finds out.'

'I'm trying.' Gabriel insisted.

'WELL TRY HARDER.' Snape roared, turning away, breathing raggedly. Gabriel stared at him in stunned silence. He'd never seen his father raise his voice like that. From the very first day he'd met him his father had always been calm and in control, at least with him. In fact, it was when his voice lowered that you knew you were in trouble. He remembered the tall intense man who had stared down at him lying in that huge bed when he was just five. The funny looking old man had left after causing all sorts of lights to flash around him and making him swallow a thick slimy drink that tasted remarkably like carpet, leaving him alone with the man who had found him. Even then he hadn't been afraid. He knew the man wouldn't hurt him. But still he'd started to cry. He'd curled into a tiny ball and sobbed until he felt his heart was breaking…and to this day he still couldn't say why. The man had sat down on the bed then and pulled him onto his lap, holding him tightly and murmuring gentle words in his ear until he'd calmed down and fallen asleep.

And from that day on his father had been that same supportive figure. When they'd figured out what his inheritance would mean. When he'd made the decision to leave for Arcadia rather than face Draco. And even when he'd chosen to stay at Arcadia, coming home sporadically for flying visits and leaving again before his godparents or Draco could find out he was there, Severus had never questioned him. He supported every decision Gabriel had ever made and even when he'd failed, something albeit that hadn't happened very often, Severus had just picked him up, dusted him off and sent him on his way again making sure that Gabriel knew his father loved him and would be there for him if he ever needed it.

'I'm sorry.' Gabriel said again, wishing there was some way for him to fix this. His father's next comment took it out of his hands however.

'Takoshi Sensei will be here on Friday.' Severus said quietly.

The blood drained from Gabriel's face and he swallowed heavily. 'Father, please.' He whispered as his mind immediately conjured one of his toughest Masters from Arcadia. The man had taken it almost as a personal affront that Gabriel had managed to move through the levels of the incredibly difficult school with such ease and seemed to make it his life's mission to curb the young man's progress...any way he could.

Severus shook his head firmly and Gabriel knew there would be no reprieve even before his father spoke. 'No, if he cannot help you get yourself sorted out than no one can. You will not put your life, your future, in jeopardy because you cannot control yourself.'

Severus seemed to be almost as upset about the situation as Gabriel and the young man watched as his father swiftly cross to his room and disappear inside without another word.

'Dear Merlin.' Gabriel whispered as he dropped into the seat behind him and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>It was where Draco found him an hour later as he stepped into the sitting room from their bedroom. 'Gabe?' He asked worriedly as he knelt beside the young man.<p>

Gabriel looked up and his eyes filled even as he pulled Draco close to him. He didn't say anything just continued hugging the blond until Draco pulled away and without a word grasped his hands and pulled him to stand.

Draco led Gabriel back to their room and gently laid him down on the bed. Neither boy spoke but Draco could feel the pain and confusion swirling through the bond from his mate. He didn't know what had been said between the two Snape men but obviously it had been significant. The way Gabriel was acting Draco would almost say earth shattering. The usually strong young man looked as if his world had just ended and Draco had no idea what to do.

'Gabe, please say something.' Draco pleaded softly as he lay beside him and held him tight.

Gabriel shook his head. 'Takoshi.' Was all Draco could make out and he had no idea of what he meant.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed far too slowly for Severus's liking. Gabriel was unfailingly polite to everyone and never forgot himself in public, but he continued to struggle almost hourly at having his mate surrounded by so many hormonal teenagers.<p>

On three separate occasions the potions master had had to send him from the great hall. The last time only the steely look in his father's eyes halting a rage Severus knew would have been uncontrollable had he let it begin in the first place. Oh, he too had seen the little Slytherin fourth year, who obviously either was far more stupid than the Sorting Hat had given her credit for or had an immediate and violent death wish, move to sit next to his godson and place her hand on his knee. Thankfully Blaise Zabini had immediately caused a scene that took all the attention off Gabriel who, after an almost retina scorching glaring contest with his father, had left the hall by the side door. Severus had made a mental note to thank the quick witted Slytherin.

The resulting events after that meal had Severus realising that, in spite of all his previous doubts, calling in Gabriel's strictest Master had been the right choice. When Draco had returned to their rooms together with his godfather shortly after the meal, Gabriel, who had been sitting and stewing for almost half an hour, had pounced. Completely unaware that he had wandlessly stunned his father, and everything else within a fifty foot radius, leaving two second year Slytherins who had been on their way to the Library prone on the floor of a nearby corridor, he grabbed his mate roughly and threw him hard up against the doorway.

Severus watched in horror, unable to even blink, as Gabriel grabbed a handful of Draco's hair and tilted his head back before kissing him harshly. Draco seemed stunned for a moment until a few second later Gabriel pulled away and turned the other boy to face the door and yanked down his trousers.

Oh dear Merlin, no! Severus mind screamed at him. Draco pushed back against Gabriel as a spell shot from his hand

'Mine.' Gabriel hissed as he entered him a moment later.

Draco nodded and swallowed. 'Yes.' He whispered, tears running down his cheeks. 'Always.'

'They can't even touch you. You are mine and only mine.' Gabriel's voice was right by Draco's ear and the young man quickly tilted his head to one side as if in invitation.

'Yessss.' Draco hissed out as those sharp teeth slid into his neck. He could feel Gabriel's magic swirling around them, holding them together, lifting them up. The room all but shimmered with the weight of it in the air. Draco felt his stomach tighten and knew Gabriel wouldn't be long in coming, wanting to stake his claim on Draco quickly, in spite of the bond.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, Gabriel ripped his mouth from Draco's neck and a scream tore itself from his throat before Draco felt his mate's hold on him loosen as Gabriel dropped to the floor and the magic around them suddenly disappeared. Draco quickly spelled away his own mess before yanking his trousers back up and spinning around to drop beside him.

'Merlin, Gabe.' He gasped as he caught sight of the look of anguish on the unconscious man's face. Lifting the heavy dead weight in his arms he held him close as more tears tumbled down his cheeks.

'Draco?' Severus finally shook himself out of his horrified stupor, the stunning spell having been lifted when Gabriel blacked out.

Draco looked up at his godfather, his silver eyes full of tears. 'Help him, Uncle Sev. Please help him.' He begged.

Severus gaped at him. 'Draco, he…' No, he couldn't say it. 'He attacked you.'

Draco shook his head. 'No, he didn't. I could have stopped him at anytime with a single word. But he can't help it. He needed that. His vampire blood needed to mark me as his again.'

Severus mind quickly went over the events of the previous few minutes and realised that his godson was right. He remembered how pliant the blond had been in his son's arms, the spell Gabriel has unconsciously cast to prepare him. The soft and wholehearted agreements with the words Gabriel had hissed out, and the invitation of his neck for Gabriel's use. He also realised that Draco's tears were **for** his son, not because of him, and that made his own eyes suspiciously bright. For his son to have found a mate who loved him so unconditionally, so much that he understood his every need, was inconceivable.

'Please.' Draco's voice broke him out of his reverie and he quickly knelt down and scooped up the prone figure and headed towards the bedroom with Draco scrambling after him.

Severus laid him down on the bed and spelled him out of his half undone clothes and into his pyjamas after casting various other cleaning spells to clear away the evidence of what had just happened. He summoned a calming potion and tipped it slowly down Gabriel's throat. Draco had climbed onto the bed and leant back against the headboard, tugging Gabriel's still form until it was leaning back against his chest and running his fingers through the long dark hair.

'I don't know how to help him.' Draco whispered tearfully. 'If he can't get control of himself then it won't be long till Dumbledore finds out who, and what, he is.'

Severus sat down beside them and took his son's limp hand in his own. What had just occurred had scared him more than he cared to admit. Draco's words had assured him that his son would never hurt the blond boy but it was still quite frightening to see him so uncontrollable. Gabriel had always been the ultimate pureblood heir. Lucius and Narcissa thought him perfect because he was. He never, ever allowed anyone except those closest to him see him without complete control of his emotions. He also knew that subconsciously, this continued irrepressible behaviour must be as trying on his son as it was on his father and his mate.

'Uncle Sev?' Draco's voice was full of fear and pain and hope. Severus knew Draco was hoping he could just wave his wand and fix this like he'd fixed most things since Draco was a baby.

Severus looked up at his godson. 'I don't know, Draco.' He said honestly. 'Gabriel has never behaved like this before. It's unchartered territory. I've called in one of his old teachers from Arcadia but they won't be here till tomorrow night.'

Draco's eyes went distant as if he was remembering something. 'Takoshi.' He said suddenly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'You know him?' He questioned.

Draco shook his head and pulled Gabriel closer to him. 'Only from what I've managed to get out of Gabe. He doesn't like to talk about his teachers very much.' He scowled. Severus frowned. Gabriel had never said much about his old Sensei, only that he'd been a hard taskmaster and Gabriel had been relieved when the school year had come to a close. The frown deepened further when he remembered back to Gabriel's reaction to being told the man would be arriving. The reaction had certainly been extreme, especially for Gabriel who had never pleaded with his father for anything.

'It is the only chance we've got.' Severus murmured softly and Draco sighed heavily.

'I hope we don't regret this.' He murmured.

Severus stood slowly, leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on Gabriel's forehead before doing the same to his godson. 'We can't regret this, Draco.' He said sadly. 'Because we have no choice.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – To Fear Something So Wholeheartedly Will Undoubtedly Make It Come True**

Gabriel could barely look at his father the next morning. Severus tried as hard as he could to put his son at ease but Gabriel was too mortified by his behaviour the previous evening and nothing his father could say would make him feel any better. Draco also tried but Gabriel would just stare at him in sorrow, barely hearing a thing Draco said.

They didn't eat in the great hall, instead sticking to the privacy of their rooms but eventually Draco had to leave. Gabriel stood with him but seemed to be at a loss for what to do. Draco didn't hesitate, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist and resting his head on Gabriel's chest.

Gabriel stood frozen for a moment before his arms came up and automatically held Draco tight. His head bent and he laid it atop the blonde hair and let out a halting breath. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered for what must have been the one hundredth time.

Draco pulled away and looked up at him, his grey eyes full of emotion. 'I told you it doesn't matter. Just promise me something?'

'Anything.' Gabriel whispered hoarsely.

Draco smiled at the automatic answer. 'Be careful today. Dumbledore and his spies will be watching you closely. Don't give them any further reason to question you.' Draco seemed to hesitate. 'I couldn't stand to lose you. Not now, not again.' He swallowed.

Gabriel squeezed his eyes tightly closed and hugged Draco once again. He too didn't know what he would do if Dumbledore found out the truth. His father would be thrown into Azkaban, as would his godparents, for the illegal blood adoption all those years ago, and then Gabriel would be scrutinised and watched even more than he was now. Every aspect of his life would be turned over and nothing would be private. When they finally found out everything he was capable of they would be scared; both of him, and that he would join the Dark Lord. They would probably be scared enough to have him Kissed.

'I love you.' Gabriel breathed.

'I know, I love you too.' Draco murmured pulling away and heading towards the door. 'I'll see you at lunch.' He added and Gabriel nodded. He understood Draco's words. The seventh years had potions again second class that morning but Gabriel was to ignore Draco as best he could. They couldn't risk a repeat of four days ago.

Gabriel's eyes fell as Draco disappeared through the doorway leaving Gabriel alone with his father. He looked up into the beetle black eyes. 'Promise me something?' He asked his father in much the same tone as Draco had asked him only minutes earlier.

Severus just raised an eyebrow without agreeing to anything.

'No matter what you see or hear between Takoshi Sensei and myself, you don't interfere. In any way.'

Severus frowned. 'I don't believe I can do that, Gabriel.' He said quietly.

Gabriel turned and picked up his heavy potions robes that he'd laid across the back of his chair before breakfast. 'It is the only way, Father. The only way this will work.'

'I don't understand.' The potions master's words were blunt and he folded his arms over his chest and studied his son intently.

Gabriel sighed, his eyes dropping to the robes in his hand as he picked at a non existent loose thread. 'Takoshi Sensei is…difficult. He will only help me if he knows he will succeed, and he won't take well to being told how to complete his task.'

Severus raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'I'll not allow him to lay a hand on you.' He said earnestly.

Gabriel let out a snort of derision. 'He's done a lot worse than that before.' Severus opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel cut him off. 'It has to be this way, Father. You must have had some idea of what you were asking when you sent for him.'

Severus shook his head. 'I didn't send for him. I spoke to Headmistress Delhunty and she suggested he would be the best person to help you. I didn't know any better. You've never shared much about your teachers with me.' The potions master's voice was slightly accusing but Gabriel didn't seem to notice, shaking his father hand off his shoulder and heading towards the door to his office.

'There were some things you were better off not knowing.' He said sadly before he stepped out of sight.

* * *

><p>By the time Severus stepped into the classroom Gabriel had let the students into the room and they were all sitting down and looking up at the board in expectation. The usually rambunctious second years were unusually silent, making Severus wonder just how strong the glare Gabriel had used on them had actually been. His son deferred to him immediately, moving towards the back of the room and standing beside the door as Severus immediately began.<p>

The class went surprisingly well. Gabriel fielded a number of questions from the twelve year olds, all of whom began to get over the fear of him that had been implanted in their heads by their older dorm mates. By the end of the lesson Severus had found himself only having to berate one student, a record for that particular class, and most of the potions were deemed suitable to keep.

After the second years had been dismissed and were busy packing up Severus moved to stand beside his son. 'Our discussion of earlier isn't over.' He said quietly.

Gabriel lifted his head and Severus stared at the change in the boy's expression. 'If you want this to work out then it **is** over. There is nothing you can do. If you question him, he **will** leave. And then I will have to leave too.'

Gabriel's eyes shone with a strength that made him seem much older than his seventeen years and Severus opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the next class bustled in and the moment was lost. 'Why don't you work on something of your own?' He suggested quietly.

Gabriel nodded gratefully. It would save him from having to walk around the room…and it would keep him away from Draco.

He summoned two large cauldrons and set them up on the large bench to the left of his father's desk. Without glancing at anyone else he stepped into his father's private stores and picked out the ingredients he would need. Severus hadn't been lying when he told the rest of the faculty that Gabriel was working on a potion to counter the effects of long term Cruciatus use. Well, except for the bit where he'd said he was working on it at that particular moment in time. He allowed himself one smile at Draco before turning to concentrate on what he was doing.

His potions master at Arcadia had been one of the highlights of Gabriel's time there. The normally irascible man, much like his father was to most people, had taken an instant shine to the potions prodigy; obviously some of his father's inherent skill had rubbed off during his formative years. He'd spend hours with Gabriel in the huge potions rooms in the basement of the school, going through the different properties and reactions and together coming up with a number of improvements on currently used potions.

Gabriel knew that his father had been so proud of the glowing reports Master Nigelle would send to him on Gabriel's progress. And for Gabriel it allowed him a way to stay close to his father even when he was thousands of miles away.

Severus kept one eye on the rest of the room and one eye on his son. Keiran Nigelle had been right, the boy was already a master, even if he hadn't bothered to register. He idly wondered why that was before smirking inwardly. If Gabriel added any further Masteries to his current arsenal he'd need another trunk just for the robes.

He turned his attention back to the classroom to see all of them watching Gabriel intently. And he had to admit it was quite a sight. None of them had ever seen a true Master potions maker at work. The only time they saw Severus working was when he was trying to fix their mistakes and that certainly didn't show off the true skill of a master. And Gabriel's magical abilities only heightened the picture.

Gabriel already had both cauldrons bubbling away, timed rods stirring swiftly as he seemingly effortlessly channelled his magic wandlessly to keep them going. He moved from one end of the bench to the other, each ingredient meticulously prepared before with a small movement of his fingers it either combined with the one next to it or added itself to one of the cauldrons with impeccable timing. The grace and skill with which he moved was undeniable and Severus felt a proud smile touch his lips, one which he quickly quashed.

He glanced around the room again, surprised to see the seventh years so interested. The room was utterly silent, almost as if none were breathing. He moved quietly to the back of the room and leant back against the wall, happy to watch his son work and pleased to see the students wanting to as well. Perhaps it might make one of them take the subject more seriously.

Gabriel didn't even seem to notice the lack of activity around him. His entire focus on the work he was currently engaged in. Severus watched as he donned gloves to handle the salamander scales, instantly banishing them back to the end of the desk once he'd finished working with the volatile ingredient. He heard several in the room, those knowledgeable enough, hold their breath as he lifted the mortar and hesitated for several more seconds before tipping half of the crushed ingredients in and letting the stirring rod do its work.

Severus didn't have to glance up at the clock on the wall to know that Gabriel could tell the exact moment the rest of the scales needed to be added. He understood that that sense of timing was innate and could not really be learnt.

Sure enough, exactly one minute and forty three seconds later, for those who **had** been watching the clock, Gabriel upended the mortar and the rest of the scales slid in, the potion giving off a mighty belch. A further wave of Gabriel's hand had the flame underneath the cauldron burning a bright white, far hotter than any of the watching seventh years had ever had it. The second smaller cauldron slowly rose in the air, its stirring rod laying itself down on the bench beside Gabriel all by itself as the dark purple potion poured itself slowly into the violently bubbling and hissing orange one below it.

Gabriel threw a hand up in front of him as steam poured from the cauldron and was seemingly sucked into his hand. Once the steam died off Gabriel cancelled the flame underneath it and threw a freezing charm on the potion before stepping back and dropping onto a nearby stool as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Severus moved silently through the stunned classroom. The entire exercise had taken over an hour and it looked to have been one of the most riveting and interesting things the students had seen in many years. Most of the students were also waiting to see what Gabriel had made and whether it had worked.

Gabriel stood again as his father approached. Severus glanced in the cauldron before looking back at his son and raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel stared up at him. 'I think it worked.' He murmured and Severus, out of sight of the students, allowed a smile to grace his features.

'It certainly seems so. At least you didn't blow a hole in the dungeon wall this time.' He said with a wry smirk. The comment stunned most of the class further as they realised that underneath his prickly exterior their potions master might actually have some semblance of a sense of humour.

Gabriel refrained from rolling his eyes, barely. 'Oh for Merlin's sake. I was ten. Will you build a bridge and get over it.' He growled.

Draco let out a bark of laughter, having remembered that day very well, and drawing the attention of the class, including their teacher. Severus glanced up at the clock on the wall and turned back to the class.

'As you can see class is almost over and while none of you actually accomplished anything I believe it to be one of the most profitable lessons you have had. I trust you will all remember what you have observed, the concentration, dedication and skill that is required in this subject, and look to applying some of it in your next potions class. You are dismissed.'

No one moved for an instant before Severus' face morphed into a glare that had them scrambling for their bags. Almost every one wanted to ask questions about the potion Gabriel had made but the young man had disappeared into the storeroom, ostensibly to put away his unused ingredients but in all likelihood so that he didn't have to answer those questions. And no one was going to ask Professor Snape.

There was a soft rumble of murmurs as they moved slowly from the room, Gabriel walking back in just as Severus spelled the door closed leaving them together with Draco, who had remained seated but now stood as Gabriel instantly took his hand in his.

'It worked?' Severus questioned, coming over to peer into the cauldron at the frozen potion once again.

Gabriel nodded, running his thumb over the top of Draco's hand. 'I believe so. Usually the salamander scales react quite violently with the purple dandelion but I added several teaspoons of chamomile and made sure to draw off the steam and it seemed to work.' He explained.

'Chamomile?' Severus questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel smirked. 'Just because it's a basic ingredient doesn't mean it won't work.' He chided.

'Touche.' Severus murmured with a hint of a smile.

Draco watched the by play with smile of his own. This was when the two men really showed their similarities. Talking about the intricacies of potions could keep them going for hours and Draco loved to hear about the different ingredients and uses that were far beyond anything he could find in a text book.

'You're just peeved you didn't think of it yourself.' Gabriel retorted with a smirk, startling the blonde out of his reverie.

Severus reached out and cuffed his son across the shoulder. 'It hasn't been tested yet.' He reminded the seventeen year old.

Gabriel huffed. 'It will work. I know it will.'

Severus laughed. 'I hope it does.' He murmured sincerely and Gabriel smiled again.

'How about some lunch?' Draco suggested.

Gabriel glanced at Draco before looking up at his father. 'I would prefer to skip the great hall if that's alright.' He said quietly.

Severus opened his mouth but hesitated, studying his son's posture before nodding slowly. It was clear the young man wasn't quite ready for that again. 'You can eat down here but you will make it to your afternoon classes, as will Draco, and you will eat dinner in the hall tonight.'

'Yes, Father.' He said quietly.

Severus lifted his hand and placed it on Gabriel's cheek. 'I'm proud of you son.' He said quietly.

Gabriel flushed but stared his father in the eye. 'Thank you.'

Severus smiled and nodded to Draco before leaving the two teenagers alone. Draco, his hand still held tightly in Gabriel's, leaned over to peer into the cauldron in much the same manner as his father.

'So, do you really think it will work?' He asked.

Gabriel shrugged. 'I believe so.'

Draco suddenly let out a strangled laugh causing Gabriel to look at him in confusion. 'You do realise,' He continued chuckling. 'that it will probably be Longbottom's parents who they use to test this on.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'I don't really care who they test it on quite frankly, as long as it works.'

'Yes, but you have to admit that it's ironic. Longbottom's so appalling at potions and the only thing that might give him his parents back is a potion.' Draco countered.

Gabriel allowed the edge of his mouth to curl. 'What I find appalling is that you can stand here blathering on about something so inconsequential when you could be naked in our bed, with me.'

Draco suddenly noticed the light shining in Gabriel's eyes and sucked in a breath, his own eyes widening as the taller boy sidled, that really was the only word for it, the final step towards him and place a hand around his waist. 'Come with me.' He whispered and Draco did.

* * *

><p>Gabriel took a deep breath as he stood outside the great hall. He was dressed in full battle robes as he knew the Sensei would expect. Various weapons hung about his body and eyes shone brightly. He knew the Master would arrive in the middle of the meal. His father had told him as much, and besides, it was the type of thing the man would do.<p>

His father had told him that he'd cleared the teacher's arrival with the headmaster but he idly wondered if the old man knew exactly what "arrival" really meant. Releasing the breath he stepped into the hall and swept up towards the head table. As usually the students stopped and stared but this time they were silent as the imposing figure Gabriel cut frightened them more than most would care to admit.

His father stood as he approached and the two men exchanged the usual bows before they sat down and began to eat.

'How are you this evening, Apprentice Snape?' Minerva asked from Poppy's other side, her voice quiet over the suddenly whispering students.

Gabriel looked up as Severus spooned some mashed potato onto his plate. 'Very well, thank you Professor.' He answered politely.

'I hear you have a guest coming to the school.'

Gabriel nodded. 'Yes, an old Master of mine. I'm wanting to make sure I keep my skills up to par. We are at war after all.' He added, noticing when Dumbledore's ears perked up and deciding to put his mind at rest. 'And I don't want my father in danger from that monster any longer.' He watched as Dumbledore's beard twitched and smiled inwardly. You have no idea, he thought to himself.

'That is a good idea in these times.' Minerva said quietly.

Gabriel nodded and began eating, knowing that once Takoshi arrived he would undoubtedly be busy.

About twenty minutes later he was still picking at his food as he debated the uses for dragons bane in medicinal potions with Poppy and his father when he felt the shift in the air around him.

He pushed himself up off the chair and somersaulted over the table just before the chair was hit with a burning hex and immediately disintegrated. A huge sword appeared in his hand and students around the hall screamed.

'Silence.' Dumbledore bellowed out and the children obeyed instantly. The headmaster had some idea of what was going on but he couldn't say he wasn't concerned for the safety of the students.

Severus read every expression in the blue eyes and leant forward slightly. 'Gabriel will not let anything happen.' He said quietly. Dumbledore glanced at him and nodded stiffly before turning his eyes back to the teenager battling an invisible foe.

Gabriel felt the gaping hole in front of him and swung his sword downwards where it stopped just above the floor with an enormous clang. He spun sideways and dropped to the floor, letting his magic seep out around him to work out where the man was. He heard the tell tale rush of air and threw himself backwards and rolled twice before leaping to his feet. There was another loud clang but moments later Gabriel let out a pained grunt as blood appeared on his shoulder.

He dodged left and right as a barrage of spells, some of which looked particularly nasty, flew past him from seemingly no one and into the wall behind him. He hesitated but a moment as he felt the presence retreating and darted after it, lifting his hand and throwing the strongest revealing charm he could. There was a sound like a glass shattering and suddenly a man of what looked to be Japanese descent standing in the middle of the hall, his arms held loosely by his side as he stared at Gabriel with an intensity that was startling; the razor sharp sword in his left hand causing wide eyes from all who could see it.

Gabriel stood about twelve feet away, his sword hanging loosely at his side, the left shoulder of his battle robes drenched in blood. The tension in the hall was electrifying and no one person moved or spoke.

The man raised an eyebrow. 'Not particularly impressive, Snape. For you anyway.' He said sarcastically, his eyes dropping to the bloody shoulder. His voice was quiet but able to be heard by all. 'You are obviously out of condition. Something I thought that to be impossible.'

Gabriel's mouth tightened and Severus could see his shoulders had tensed as well but he remembered his half promise to his son and didn't move as Gabriel brought his feet together and gave the man a deep bow. 'It is an honour to see you again, Sensei.' He murmured, giving no acknowledgement to the man's comment at all.

The man let out a loud snort. 'You were always failingly polite. Something I never managed to break you of. Perhaps this time?'

Gabriel didn't answer and the man's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. There was a collective holding of breath as that horrifying sword in the man's hand rose and placed itself at the side of Gabriel's neck, half resting on his shoulder, that blade mere millimetres from his jugular. 'It would not take much.' The man murmured but the comment was heard by all.

A chair scraped up at the head table and without moving anything but his hand Gabriel froze his father in place.

'Gabriel.' Severus' sharp voice rang out across the hall and the Japanese man smirked as Gabriel didn't answer.

'Still the independent brat then, Snape…Pity.' He drawled.

Gabriel swallowed but didn't move. He knew what the man was capable of, and he knew Takoshi was just waiting for him to make a mistake.

'I have learnt some interesting things about you, Snape.' Takoshi went on and Gabriel's eyes widened. 'Very interesting things. I wonder just how true they are.'

'You must believe them to be true, Sensei, otherwise you would not have come.' Gabriel said softly, careful not to move his neck even a bit.

The man's face twisted into a snarl. 'It is not your place to assume such things.'

Gabriel lowered his eyes and nodded carefully. He knew the remark had been incautious but he wanted to close the topic before it could be elaborated on, especially in this particular setting. 'Of course not, Sensei. I apologise for my impudence.'

Takoshi scowled. 'Always the perfect pureblood, aren't you, Snape.' He sneered, lowering the sword. 'Move.'

Gabriel didn't hesitate, wandlessly banishing his sword and turning to stalk down the centre aisle of the great hall towards the door. He face was completely expressionless, even when he allowed himself a small glance at Draco. The Master followed him and when the doors finally closed on the two men the hall absolutely exploded with noise.

* * *

><p>'Uncle Sev, it's three in the morning, where is he?' Draco asked for the tenth time that night. His face scrunched in concern and his eyes full of worry.<p>

The potions master himself was only just managing to keep a lid on his emotions. Gabriel and the Mind and Defence Master had not been seen since they disappeared from the hall more than eight hours before and he was all but ready to tear his hair out.

Just as Draco went to open his mouth to question him again the door opened and a positively exhausted Gabriel almost fell into the room.

'Get some rest, Snape.' Takoshi snapped from behind him. 'I will return at dawn.'

They door slammed shut again and both Severus and Draco rushed to Gabriel's side, both horrified at the state the young man was in. His shoulder still oozed blood, even as it mixed with the mud that now coated it. His hands were shaking and his face was clammy and pale, but it was the sight of the dried blood that had obviously been running from his ears that turned both their stomachs. They quickly helped him across the room and into a chair where he sat unmoving and eyes closed.

'Gabe.' Severus said, kneeling on the floor beside him. 'Gabe, please say something.'

Gabriel cracked an eye open and peered at his father. 'Head.' He gasped softly, wincing as if the mere action of talking was painful. Which looking at him it probably was.

Severus was up off the floor and through to his storeroom in an instant as Draco summoned a couple of damp cloths from the kitchen and placed one on the back of his neck as he used the other to soften the dried blood on either side of Gabriel's head.

Gabriel let out a soft groan as Draco moved to the shoulder injury and dabbed at it gently. 'Dad.' The dark haired teenager gasped and Draco stepped back.

Severus bustled back into the room, his arms full of vials that he dumped on the chair beside his son, raising his wand and banishing Gabriel's shirt. Draco sucked in a horrified breath and Severus eyes blazed at the bruising across the boy's body that was already showing through. He didn't say a word though, just casting several cleaning spells on the shoulder wound before closing it carefully.

He picked up the first of the vials and began feeding them to his son one at a time. Pain relieving, blood replenishing, muscle relaxant, anti bruising and dreamless sleep.

'Merlin Uncle Severus.' Draco whispered as Gabriel finally swallowed the last. 'How can that bastard do that to him?'

Severus glanced at his now sleeping son. Staring at the still dirty face and sighing heavily. 'It is what he needs, Draco.' He said softly.

'Needs!' Draco shrieked. 'How the hell can that be what he needs?'

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. 'Did he kiss you when he came in?' He asked quietly. 'Did he even touch you?'

Draco huffed and looked between Gabriel and his godfather in frustration. 'He was half dead. He could hardly move.' The blonde boy insisted.

'And you think that would have stopped him yesterday.' Severus questioned archly.

Draco looked away. 'No.' He whispered.

Severus sighed heavily and stood up, lifting his son in his arms and carrying him through to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. 'There is no other way, Draco.' He murmured. 'Do you honestly believe Gabriel would put himself through this if there was?'

Draco swallowed and shook his head.

Snape gave the shoulder under his hand a squeeze. 'He will be okay. He will get through this. Get control of himself and of his inheritance, and then you can both be happy without fear of discovery.'

Draco's eyes were full and he nodded and blinked rapidly. 'Thank you.' He whispered before climbing onto the bed and taking Gabriel's hand in his own as he tenderly ran his fingers through the boy's long black hair.

Severus watched them for a few moments before he moved silently from the room, idly wondering how many more days he would have to patch his son together again.

* * *

><p>It turned out to be three.<p>

Gabriel now sat in the middle of the room, eyes closed and hands resting loosely on his knees. He could feel Takoshi's presence at the side of the room but he ignored it as he reached deep into his core and tried to connect with all that he was. Three days had passed and he thought he'd made progress. Takoshi had worked him almost to death from dawn's early light until long after the sun dropped over the horizon once again. His control had returned and he'd felt comfortable with rejoining the school.

At least he'd thought so.

This morning Takoshi had brought Draco into the room. And Gabriel had stood quietly by, not doing anything except offering the other boy a small smile which was returned. And then the Master had stepped up to the blond boy and placed an arm around his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Gabriel's eyes had widened but he hadn't moved. Until he saw the older man run a hand down Draco's side to rest on his hip and kiss the soft skin between Draco's neck and shoulder.

Gabriel had felt anger well up in him almost instantly and had taken an abortive step forward. Takoshi had smirked at him and stepped behind Draco, his hand moving across Draco's chest to pull the teenager against him before travelling lower.

Gabriel saw red, literally, and flew at his old teacher, suddenly brought up short when an invisible whip lashed across his cheek, flinging his head to the side and pulling him up. When he turned back there was no sign of Draco and Gabriel felt like a fool.

It had been a trick. All of it.

And now he sat, trying to come to terms with his inner demons. He'd allowed the man to work his unique magic on Gabriel's mind, the room filling with a thick whirling mist that once it dissipated had left Gabriel with a pounding headache.

'You cannot win, Snape.' Takoshi said quietly. 'Until you accept exactly what you are. You cannot hide it. You need to embrace it. Only then will you have control of it.'

'I can't.' Gabriel whispered, opening his eyes. 'They will find out. I can't let them find out. It would mean the end of everything.'

Takoshi knelt in front of him and stared into his eyes. He could tell by the young man's pained response that he was at breaking point. It wouldn't take much to push him over it. Takoshi opened his mouth to speak but hesitated just a moment.

'You cannot be the strong proud young man you are while you are hiding.' He said finally and Gabriel's eyes widened. 'You are an incredible wizard, Gabriel Snape. An incredible person. It is time the world knew it.'

Gabriel seemed to be in shock. 'S..s..sensei?' He stammered. The older man had never spoken to him like this before. He'd spent six years trying to beat Gabriel into submission and now, when Gabriel was at his weakest, he stopped. It was incomprehensible.

'It is time, Gabriel. I can do no more. It is up to you now.' Takoshi said softly. 'Come on.' The man placed a hand on Gabriel's arm and drew him to his feet and towards the door. Gabriel didn't question it but allowed himself to be guided out the door and down the corridor. 'You need to believe in yourself.' The man went on quietly. 'To fear something so wholeheartedly will undoubtedly make it come true. You don't need to spill every secret you have in order to have control but you must let go of the fear that they may be found out. It is the only way you can succeed otherwise you your inheritance will control you. When you are in public you just have to remember that every action can have more than one explanation. That is all you have to remember.'

Gabriel stopped and waited for the older man to stop with him; his black eyes sparkling with the knowledge that what the old Master was saying was true.

He understood.

He finally understood what Takoshi had been saying for the past three days. His concern regarding Draco, and the blonde's exposure to others, stemmed from the fact that he couldn't really react should something occur, not without fear of his secrets being revealed anyway. But that wasn't to say that some other explanation couldn't be given should such a situation arise. He and Draco were bonded after all. They were young, yes. But they had known each other for over a decade. There was no reason for anyone to suspect that there were other pressing reasons for them to have been bonded other than the fact that they were very much in love.

The Master stared down at him, allowing a smile to cross his face as he realised that Gabriel had indeed come to terms with himself and his inheritance. What it meant and how it could be controlled.

'Shall we try that little experiment once again?' Takoshi asked curiously. Gabriel studied him for a moment before nodding. Takoshi smiled again and gestured for Gabriel to follow him.

* * *

><p>Severus looked up as there was a knock on the door to his classroom and hid his surprise when the Mind Master stepped into the room with his son close behind.<p>

'Good afternoon, Professor Snape. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of your son's mate.' Takoshi asked politely.

Severus glanced at Gabriel curiously but the teenager just gave him a small smile and nodded. 'I believe Draco is currently out by the lake with his friends. It is a Saturday after all.' He said finally.

Takoshi smiled and nodded, turning on his heel and leaving Gabriel to close the door behind him. His father called his name before he could and quickly moved to his side. 'Is everything alright?' He asked softly.

Gabriel gave him a grin. 'Come see for yourself.'

Severus stared at him but when Gabriel turned away to follow Takoshi, Severus hurried after him.

* * *

><p>Draco leapt to his feet as he saw them coming, startling his friends that were sitting around him. He stared at Gabriel for a moment before his face broke into a smile, almost as if he could tell that everything was okay even without words.<p>

Gabriel smiled back as Takoshi walked up to Draco and bowed before stepping forward and whispering quietly in his ear. Gabriel had a quick flashback to the morning and his jaw clenched, but quickly realised that this was exactly what Takoshi was expecting to happen, and released a soft slow breath. Gabriel and Severus stopped several feet away as Takoshi repeated his actions of the morning, albeit with the actual teenager this time instead of a conjured form.

The mouths of the Slytherins around them dropped open and stared transfixed as Takoshi finally reached around from behind the teenager and grasped Draco's chin, turning his head sideways and upwards and lowering his mouth towards the young man's. Gabriel heard his father suck in a breath beside him but he merely raised an eyebrow even as he struggled not to take a step forward.

Just before their lips touched, Draco found a hand closing over his wrist and himself tugged, quite roughly truth be told, out of the Master's arms and towards Gabriel.

'I do believe you are touching what does not belong to you, Sensei.' Gabriel said quietly, unable to just watch any longer. There was a distinct undercurrent of anger lining his voice.

Takoshi merely folded his arms over his chest and smirked at the boy. 'You don't own him. I was merely saying farewell.'

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, a thousand excuses running through his head as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him tight against his chest. 'Draco is my husband and I do not share well at all. Let's just say it's a side effect of being an only child.' He added with a growl.

Both Severus and Draco snorted loudly even as Takoshi smiled indulgently at his pupil. 'Well then, Mr I-Don't-Play-Well-With-Others, I should definitely be going.'

Severus actually let out a bark of laughter, startling the Slytherins further as he quickly turned away. Gabriel released his hold on Draco's waist and stepped around the blonde to stand before the man. 'Thank you, Sensei. Your help has been invaluable.' He murmured, bowing low.

The Mind Master smirked. 'I'll expect you to keep yourself in better shape in the future, Master Snape. You never know when I might just drop in.'

Gabriel bowed again. 'I look forward to the day, Sensei.' He answered honestly.

Takoshi reached out and patted him gently on the shoulder before moving past him. The man couldn't resist bending over as he passed Draco and dropping a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. 'Look after him.' He murmured at barely above a whisper before moving to Severus' side, even as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Severus nodded to his son, his eyes saying far more than words ever could, before he gestured for Takoshi to follow him back towards the castle.

Gabriel turned his attention to his mate who stepped right up to him and cupped both his cheeks. 'I'm so proud of you.' Draco whispered, silver eyes full of emotion.

Gabriel smiled, everyone else forgotten as he wound his arms around Draco's slim waist and bent his head so that his lips hovered over the other boy's, his dark eyes shining brightly. 'Do you have any idea of just how much I adore you?' He whispered before closing that final inch and kissing him soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – A Revolting Obsession**

The next few weeks passed peacefully and Gabriel found himself in far more control of his inheritance. The few times he did slip were quickly explained away by the young man's vicious jealous streak before too much more could be said. Especially after he threatened that very same fourth year after the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced and the silly girl had rushed up to them and grabbed Draco's arm, begging him to go with her.

Gabriel's voice had been menacing and his eyes had glittered dangerously as he had threatened the fourteen year old, but a simple comment of "Jealous much?" from Blaise Zabini followed but a round of raucous chuckling had quickly dispelled any tension and new rumours quickly circulated the school that Draco Malfoy was now officially and completely off the market, unless you had a rather pressing, and undoubtedly violent, death wish.

Gabriel moved to teaching both the first and second years and Severus followed their progress with no small amount of pride. His son was a born teacher. He had the ability to not only impart the knowledge at a level that was easy to understand but the patience to explain the complex ins and outs of why certain things had to be done at certain times and why some ingredients had to be chopped and others diced. It was a skill Severus himself had never been able to master.

The potion Gabriel had developed had been sent to St Mungo's under a cloak of secrecy both to respect the young man's privacy but also not to get anyone's hopes up in case it didn't work. Gabriel seemed unconcerned about its result, the testing and checking required by the Medi-wizard Board before it could be administered would take several months alone. Instead, whenever asked he would just cock his head and smile as if he already knew it worked.

Draco and Gabriel's relationship grew in leaps and bounds, garnering many envious looks at the open and honest love they so clearly shared. The other students would see them strolling around the grounds before dinner, stopping every so often to stare intently into each other's eyes before exchanging small smiles and moving on again. On the weekends they would spend hours by the lake, taking advantage of the warmer weather before it turned. Sometimes Draco's friends would join them, but most often as not they would remain alone, quite clearly in a world of their own that most seemed reluctant to intrude upon.

Dumbledore seemed more at ease with the young necromancer as he realised that the young man was not dark. Lord Voldemort had been quiet as of late but all knew that would not last for much longer.

Sure enough, almost a week before All Hallows, as Severus, Gabriel, and the Malfoys sat quietly in the potions master's room after an intimate meal the two elder wizards both hissed and immediately clapped their hands over their left forearms and exchanged a look. They both winced as the burning strengthened. The Mark had never burned like this before. Clearly the Dark Lord was displeased about something.

Gabriel's eyes widened as he read the look they exchanged and his eyes sought his father's. He knew the Dark Lord had finally been told of his return from Arcadia, or if he already knew had gotten tired of waiting. Severus however, didn't notice as he stood hurriedly and rushed to his room in order to gather his cloak and mask.

Lucius ducked back through the floo to Malfoy Manor and gather his own before returning. No one said a word until the two wizards were about to walk out the door.

'Please be careful.' Gabriel couldn't quite hide the fear in his voice and Severus stopped and turned back to look at his son before he turned on his heel and stalked across the room to throw his arms tightly around Gabriel and hold him tightly.

'I love you, my darling son.' Severus breathed before releasing him abruptly and storming from the room. Lucius glanced back at Narcissa and Draco before his eyes finally landed on his godson. 'I will watch out for him, Little Angel. You have my word.'

Gabriel just swallowed tightly and turned away as the door closed behind him. He distantly felt Draco's hand come to land on his shoulder but he suddenly found that his strength had left him and he dropped back into the armchair behind him.

'We waited too long. I should have said something.' Gabriel whispered as he buried his face in his hands.

'He will be alright, Gabe. Father will take care of him.' Draco assured him, sitting on the arm of the chair and hugging him tightly.

Gabriel shook his head. 'No, Riddle hates to be kept waiting.' He insisted. 'He will be angry with Father, I know he will. What if he hurts him?' Gabriel's head shot up and the blood drained from his face as he grabbed Draco's hands and clasped them tightly. 'Oh Merlin, what if he kills him? Draco, I can't….I can't….' Gabriel seemed unable to finish the sentence and shrugged away from his mate, rising and sprinting for his room with Draco hurrying after him.

Narcissa looked after them in sadness. She and Draco had far more experience in watching the men they loved go off to the Dark Lord. Since Voldemort was resurrected just over three years ago they'd been called to the madman's side almost monthly during the school year and on a number of occasions over the summer. Gabriel's visits home had been so infrequent and short that he'd never had to contemplate just what it was his father went through when he was summoned. As she sat down and poured herself another cup of tea she frowned, suddenly remembering that this was the first time Severus and Lucius had been summoned since the beginning of the summer.

That in itself was unusual. Very unusual. Almost as if the Dark Lord had been waiting.

'Oh dear Merlin.' She whispered as the cup of tea fell from her hands and dropped to the floor, unnoticed by the witch herself as she hurried through to the potions master's storeroom grabbing a familiar blue filled vial and all but running back to Gabriel's room. She now knew what the intelligent young man had quickly realised, long before she had. The Dark Lord would have known Gabriel had returned shortly after the school term had started, if not hours after the two had visited Diagon Alley during the summer, and had most likely been waiting for the potions master to come to Him. The fact that he hadn't would not bode well for Severus.

When Narcissa slipped into the room she found a silent and unmoving Gabriel being held tightly by Draco as tears dripped unnoticed down his cheeks. When her son met her eyes she saw that he too had realised just how bad this particular situation was.

She held up the vial and Draco smiled gratefully at her, untangling one arm to take it from her and uncorking it with a flick of his thumb before holding it up to Gabriel's lips. The young man turned his head away.

'Please, Gabe.' Draco murmured softly. 'I will stay with you. Please take it for me. You will need the rest for when Father and Uncle Severus return.'

Narcissa stared at the two boys, her eyes filled with concern. Gabriel needed to take the potion. If he didn't, his magic may well spiral out of control as his levels of stress grew.

'Dray' Gabriel pleaded, his eyes full of tears. 'I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him.'

'Nothing is going to happen to him.' Draco ran his fingers through the long dark hair soothingly. 'Father will protect him. He will get him out of there if he has too.'

Gabriel's eyes flitted wildly over Draco's face as if desperately wanting to believe the boy but finding himself unable.

Draco glanced up at his mother and his expression became apologetic as he placed his thumb over the vial to stop it spilling and grasped Gabriel's chin, lifting it till it was resting just below his ear and pulling him closer. 'Please Gabe.' He whispered, gasping as he felt the dark haired boy nuzzle further into his neck.

He tilted his head further and watched as realisation dawned on his mother's face and her eyes widened. Draco didn't say a word as he felt the sharp fangs scrape his neck several times before they finally sunk into the skin. He kept his eyes locked on his mother who had a hand over her mouth in shock even as her eyes filled with tears until they overflowed and ran down her cheeks.

He didn't close his eyes until his mother sat on the bed beside them and began rubbing Gabriel's back even as she leant forward and kissed Draco's cheek gently. There was not a sound in the room bar the soft swallowing from Gabriel as the bond worked to calm him down.

Eventually Gabriel withdrew and opened his slightly glazed eyes to stare up at Draco. The blonde laid him down gently on the pillow and lifted the vial back to his lips.

'For me?' He whispered, gently pushing the hair back of Gabriel's face.

Gabriel hesitated a moment before opening his mouth and allowing Draco to tip the vial into it. He swallowed it carefully before closing his eyes again. 'I love you.' He breathed as the potion took effect.

A single tear dripped down Draco's cheek and he shook his head. Eventually he looked up to find his mother still sitting patiently waiting for him.

The witch raised an eyebrow and Draco sighed heavily. 'It makes him feel safe.' He murmured quietly. 'The exchange of fluid sends strength to the bond and makes it almost as if it's vibrating with power. It gives him a sense of strength and security...among other things.'

'Does it hurt?' Narcissa asked curiously.

Draco blushed. 'No, not exactly.' He muttered, looking down at Gabriel as Narcissa smothered a smile. Now was not the time. After a few moments Draco raised his eyes again. 'I don't know what he will do if Uncle Severus doesn't come back.' He whispered hoarsely.

Narcissa smiled and reached over to take his hand in hers. 'He will come back, Draco. I have every faith in your Father and in Severus.'

Draco nodded but didn't speak, instead turning his attention back to Gabriel and gently running his fingers through his sleeping mate's hair.

Narcissa watched him in silence for several minutes before giving his shoulder a pat and rising, moving back through the sitting room. Someone needed to alert the Headmaster.

* * *

><p>Severus tried hard not to breathe too strongly as every movement caused his ribs to scream in protest. It had been so many years since he'd been summoned and cursed immediately upon arrival. Obviously the Dark Lord was beyond pissed. The rest of the inner circle just stood around them and stared.<p>

'Ah Severus, my slippery friend.' Voldemort hissed once the curse was finally lifted. 'I have granted you several months grace to spend with your son and yet you still fail to bring him before me.'

Severus kept his eyes lowered. 'I did not realise you were so keen to see him, My Lord.' He murmured deferentially

Riddle's eyes blazed and he threw yet another Crucio at the potions master. 'You know how I feel about your son, Severus. He belongs here. With me. Together we will rule the world. Especially now.' The red eyes gleamed with desire and it made the potions master ill to see it.

Severus swallowed. Indeed he did know what intentions the Dark Lord held for his boy and if Severus had anything to do with it then Gabriel would never step within a hundred miles of the scaly bastard. And judging by his last comment he was well aware of Gabriel's Mastery in Necromancy as well.

'I'm sorry, My Lord.' Severus gasped out.

Riddle's eyes narrowed. 'Do you know what I think, Severus?' He murmured sibilantly and the potions master's eyes widened marginally. 'I believe your loyalties are in the wrong place.'

'My Lord!' Oh no, not good.

'I believe your highest loyalty is to your son, when it really should be to me. You didn't sire him after all. He is just some brat you found on the street; albeit a stunning one at that.' Riddle stepped back and sat gracefully down on his throne.

Severus bristled inwardly even as he exchanged a panicked glance with Lucius. How on earth had the Dark Lord found out about that? He'd been told the same story as the Headmaster.

'I asked you a question, Severus.' Riddle hissed impatiently.

Severus swallowed again and decided he'd had enough. There was no way in the nine levels of hell this monster was going anywhere near his son. Over his dead body if need be. 'To be factual, My Lord, you didn't. You made a statement, albeit an accurate one. Gabriel may well not be my son from birth but he is my son now and always will be. And you would have to drag me away kicking and screaming before I let you anywhere near him.'

If he thought the Dark Lord was angry before he was wrong. He'd just been playing with him. The strength of the Crucio that hit him this time had him prone screaming on the floor in seconds. He could vaguely see Lucius staring down at him in horror as several other curses were thrown into the mix. The Dark Lord threw that blood boiling curse several more times before he finally lowered his wand and red eyes glared into his. Severus lay there panting, unable to stand, unable to even move. He was bleeding from his nose and his ears. He felt like his brain was swelling in his head and he wondered for how much longer he could stay conscious.

Riddle stood up off his throne and walked across the room to stare down at the potions master. A minute later he dropped to a crouch beside him and idly ran his wand down Severus' trembling body. 'I have two choices, Severus.' He hissed softly. 'And I have to admit to being at a loss as to which to take.'

Severus stared up at him through slitted eyes but didn't speak.

It didn't seem to matter to the Dark Lord who automatically went on. 'Do I give you a second chance to deliver me your son, knowing full well that you would be unlikely to do so once you're in the safety of that muggle loving fool's walls…or do I send you back to that son…' The Dark Lord hesitated. 'Perhaps without the ability to even recognise or speak to him...or anyone else for that matter?'

'Dear Merlin, no.' Severus gasped, his lungs shrieking in protest at the movement.

Riddle grinned cruelly. 'Will you bring me your son, Severus? Your sweet Angel?'

The nickname on the monster's lips sounded so vile Severus couldn't help but close his eyes and choke back a retort. He couldn't let this man get hold of his darling son. It didn't matter what happened to him but Riddle couldn't be allowed to touch a single hair on Gabriel's head.

As if knowing what he was thinking Riddle's eyes narrowed and he let out a long irritated hiss. 'I thought not.'

The next moment pain like no other ran through Severus body as the Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus with his wand in contact with the potions master's skin. He struggled through it for almost two minutes before darkness finally took him and he knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>When Gabriel next woke it was to find Draco shaking is shoulders rather roughly. 'Damn it, Gabe, you have to wake up.' The blonde pleaded.<p>

'I'm up.' Gabriel sighed as he grasped Draco's hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently.

'Gabe, we don't have time for this. They're back.'

The seventeen year old froze instantly as memories flooded back to him. 'Is he…is he…' He trailed off, too scared to hear the answer. The look on Draco's face together with the one on Narcissa's who was waiting by the door did nothing to ease his concern and he shook his head, quickly pushing the covers off himself and darting from the bed, he bolted from the room towards his father's.

'He's in the infirmary.' Narcissa called after him, tears in her eyes. Gabriel's stomach dropped and he spun on his heel towards the door.

'Gabe, please wait.' Draco called after him but Gabriel had already disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>Gabriel burst into the hospital wing barely out of breath and immediately swept towards his father. It was only as his godfather's arms went around him did he even notice that Lucius was in the room. 'Gabriel, wait.' Lucius tried to speak with him but Gabriel shrugged off the man's arms and dropped to the floor beside the bed. All he could conceivably concentrate on was his father. His pasty skinned, blood covered father who lay still as stone before him. He felt Lucius' hand come to land on his shoulder but he ignored it.<p>

'Father?' He whispered, reaching up to touch the wet cheek. It was still warm thankfully and Gabriel let out a huge sigh of relief. 'Father please.' Tears streamed down Gabriel's cheeks as he pleaded with his father to wake. The potions master's eyes flickered opened and Gabriel quickly stood so that his father could see him. 'Father?' He choked out as he caught sight of the glazed eyes, no recognition of anything within them. 'Father? Father please, say something.'

Gabriel placed a hand on either side of his father's face and turned him so that he was looking directly at him. There was nothing. Nothing at all. When Gabriel sunk into his father's mind it was a jumbled mess of pain and darkness.

'Oh sweet Merlin.' Gabriel breathed before he let go of Severus face and sunk to the floor. His father was gone. He was alone again. That bastard had killed him. Or he might as well have.

'Angel, come on. Let's get you up off the floor.' Lucius murmured, placing an arm around his waist and lifting him to his feet.

He distantly felt Draco come up and take him in his arms as he finally looked up around the room to see the sad and tearful expressions of most of the staff who had gathered at the news of what had happened.

'Dray.' Gabriel whispered as his eyes returned to the silver ones in front of him. 'I don't know what to do. I can't help him. I don't know how to help him.'

Minerva gasped as a sob stuck in her throat at the teenager's plaintive words but Draco ignored them all, reaching into his pocket to pull out a potion filled vial and pressing it into Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel glanced at it before looking up at Draco in confusion. 'You said it worked.' Draco murmured softly.

The boy's eyes widened and his drew in a sharp breath. In his grief he hadn't even thought of it, but now he quickly stepped out of Draco's arms and back to his father's beside, looking up at Poppy who had been flitting around the bed, casting several diagnostic charms in a row.

The medi-witch stared at the vial and then at Gabriel's suddenly determined face and raised an eyebrow. 'Has that been approved?' She question and the young man shook his head. 'Then I can't administer it. It might kill him.'

Gabriel raised his chin in spite of the witch's words that had caused the blood to drain from his face. 'And how would that be worse than his current state?' His voice broke at the end of the sentence but he didn't look away even as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his forehead on Gabriel's shoulder.

'Is that…?' Minerva's quivering voice trailed off remembering the breakfast conversation of several weeks ago.

'Yes.' Gabriel said simply, glancing between the two women.

'Master Snape.' Poppy cut in when Minerva opened her mouth to speak again. 'I cannot administer it. It has not been approved by the Board. I could be stripped of my licence to practice medi-wizardry.'

'Then give it to me and I'll do it.' Narcissa said crossly, pushing past Flitwick and Dumbledore grasping the vial out of Gabriel's hand.

'Mrs Malfoy, I must protest.' Dumbledore moved forward and grasped her arm, pulling her away from the bed.

'Let her go.' Gabriel's voice was cold and none missed the threat it contained for if the Headmaster decided not to heed the teenager's words. The boy himself had straightened, his loss of control from minutes before completely forgotten as those in the hospital wing saw just why the young man had been accepted to Arcadia. His fingertips positively sparked with restrained power and his eyes glittered dangerously.

The Headmaster was so stunned that he actually released the blonde witch and took a step back. Gabriel just nodded as if that was expected before turning to Narcissa who stepped forward. Having studied Healing Magic as part of her NEWTS she was quite capable of pouring the potion slowly down Severus' throat and helping him swallow with a spell.

Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting in silence to see if there was any change to the glassy eyes and vacant expression that had remained throughout the argument going on around him.

Draco continued gently rubbing Gabriel's back, hiding his fear for his godfather behind his concern for his mate. He could feel how tense Gabriel was in his arms and prayed to every deity he could think of that it would work as his mate said it would.

The silence lasted for well over fifteen minutes as nothing changed. No one wanted to say anything lest they find themselves pinned in place by a certain teenager's piercing black eyes that were so much like his father's.

Suddenly Severus blinked.

There were several aborted steps forward with only Gabriel completing the action, Draco letting his arms drop as the boy sat gracefully on the edge of the bed. 'Father?' He whispered almost inaudibly.

Severus blinked several more times before looking around the room at all those who had gathered. Finally his eyes met Gabriel's and the young man held his breath.

'Angel.' Severus rasped out and Gabriel couldn't help but let out a very undignified sob as he leant forward and rested his head on his father's chest, his hands fisting in the potions master's still bloody robes as Severus made a mammoth effort to lift his own arms and wrap them around his son's shaking form.

The stunned silence continued throughout the room as everyone took in the fact that a seventeen year old boy had developed a potion that masters from around the world, decades older than him, had failed at.

'He did it.' Draco whispered, hugging his mother.

Narcissa let out a happy laugh. 'That he did.' She murmured fondly and her words seemed to galvanise everyone into action.

'I must alert St Mungos of what has occurred.' Poppy said briskly.

'Let me, Poppy. Why don't you check Severus over once more and make sure nothing is amiss.' Dumbledore said firmly, disappearing into her office to use the floo.

McGonagall stepped forward. 'I'm glad you're alright, Severus.' She said softly causing the man in question to open his eyes and give her a small nod of recognition.

'Master Snape, I need to check your father once more.' Poppy Pomfrey said softly placing a gentle hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel shook his head. 'No, please, just leave us alone.' He mumbled into Severus' shoulder.

The medi-witch opened her mouth to speak again but Severus should his head, loosening his arms and gently pushing at Gabriel's shoulders. 'It's alright, Gabe. I'm here, I'm alright and nothing is going to happen. Just let Poppy do what she must.'

Gabriel lifted his head and opened his eyes. 'I thought he'd won.' He whispered. 'I thought he'd taken you from me.'

Severus shook his head. 'Never. He will never win, Gabriel. Not with you around. And I will never let anyone take me from you.' He swore, gently cupping Gabriel's cheek.

The intimate conversation had most of the staff moving quietly from the wing, knowing that the potions master was alright and that being enough.

'I love you, Dad.' Gabriel whispered.

Severus gave him a smile, even as his muscles protested, obviously thinking they'd done enough by letting him lift his arms. 'I love you too, my angel.' He murmured back shifting his eyes slightly so he could catch Draco's eye.

The blonde understood the request and immediately stepped forward to grasp Gabriel's shoulders. 'Come on, Gabe.' He murmured, drawing the teenager back from the bed.

Gabriel let him and stood to one side, never taking his eyes from his father as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and Narcissa took his hand in hers.

Poppy raised her wand and cast a number of diagnostic charms before summoning several vials of different potions and handing them one by one to the potions master.

Severus hesitated at the last one. 'I would like to be in my own rooms in my own bed before I consume that one.' He said firmly.

'Severus, I don't think you should be leaving the hospital wing just yet. You.'

'No.' Severus cut her off. 'You've checked me. There is nothing wrong that a few days rest and several more anti-cruciatus potions cannot fix. I want my own bed with my family around me.'

The medi-witch huffed and puffed, complaining about ungrateful patients, but couldn't really say much more as by that time Lucius had cast a mobiliuscorpus and before anyone else could say anything, or Dumbledore returned from speaking with the Healers at St Mungos, had levitated Severus from the hospital wing; Draco, Narcissa and Gabriel following quickly.

* * *

><p>It took almost a week for Severus to finally get back on his feet. It took a few more doses of Gabriel's potion to put everything in his head in the right place as well as, every so often Severus would seem to drift off and his family had trouble getting his attention back on them. They also received a summons from the Board of Medi-Wizardry to attend a certification hearing at St Mungo's for the potion Gabriel had developed.<p>

'You need to go, Severus. Both of you.' Albus insisted.

'I don't see why. They can test the potion and still get the same results.' Severus retorted.

'But that would take months, Severus. Do you really want all those people to have to wait?'

Severus let out a derisive snort. 'To be honest I wouldn't care either way, especially if it means putting my son in danger.'

'Severus...' Dumbledore scolded warningly.

'No, Albus. Gabriel is only safe here or at home. I wouldn't even be letting him go to Hogsmeade if you and the Wizingamot hadn't extended the wards to cover the village in order to keep the students safe.'

'From what I've seen young Gabriel could hold his own. And I doubt that after all that has happened he would follow the same path you have.'

Severus shook his head. 'You don't understand, Albus.' He muttered.

'Then why don't you explain it to me, my boy.' It wasn't a question.

Severus sighed. He hated having to explain himself to this man. 'The Dark Lord has a rather revolting obsession with my son.' Was all he said.

Dumbledore opened his mouth before hesitating. 'I see.' He said quietly making Severus bristle in anger.

'Do you?' The man snapped. 'Do you really? You have no idea of what I see in that monster's eyes every time he so much as thinks of my son. The lust. You can practically smell the desire he carries. I don't know what I would have done if He had decided to keep me as bait for Gabriel. I know the boy wouldn't have hesitated and I...' Severus swallowed and looked deep into the cup of tea in his hand. 'I know Gabriel can hold his own, but if he were surprised, or someone held myself, or Draco, to ransom then I doubt he would think twice about it. And that is why neither myself, nor Gabriel or Draco, will be leaving Hogwarts unless it is to our home.'

Dumbledore stared at his potions master for a long moment. 'Alright, Severus. I will request the healers come here to Hogwarts.'

Severus gave the man a tight smile and stood, placing his teacup down on the desk and walking to the door. 'Thank you, Albus.' He offered before he ducked out the door.

* * *

><p>'So,' Draco murmured, trailing a finger down Gabriel's chest before following it with his mouth. 'What do you want to do about All Hallows tonight? Do you want to go or not?'<p>

Dumbledore had announced a Halloween Ball for third years and up several days before with a request to work towards inter-house cooperation. Each house had been given a task of organising music, or decorations, or food and had been encouraged to invite students from different houses to go with them. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had taken this to heart and practically half the houses were going with students from others but Gryffindor and Slytherin had stuck to their traditions and only a handful had heeded the request.

Gabriel had groaned loudly when he heard and had refused to answer Draco's question as to whether he would be making an appearance. And this morning wasn't any different.

Gabriel reached down and grasped Draco's arms, tugging the smaller boy upwards till he could kiss him soundly. Eventually Draco pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated. 'That isn't an answer.' He gasped out.

Gabriel smirked and rolled them over until he could stare down at the blonde and bent his head but Draco tilted his out of the way.

The dark haired boy frowned and flopped down at Draco's side, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly. 'Does it mean that much to you?' He asked quietly.

Draco turned on his side, his grey eyes full of emotion. 'To dance with you, in front of everyone, where they can see just how stunning and wonderful you are, and know your all mine. Yes, it means that much to me.' Draco said softly.

Gabriel opened his eyes and reached up to trace his fingers gently across Draco's jaw His eyes studying the ever familiar silver ones. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered eventually.

This time it was Draco's turn to frown. 'Whatever for?'

Gabriel allowed the corner of his mouth the turn up slightly. 'For forgetting that in amongst my own needs to make sure they all know you're mine; that you might just feel the very same way.'

Draco smiled and Gabriel leant forward and kissed him. 'I love you, Dray.' He breathed over the ruby red lips before wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling him close, nuzzling the pale neck in front of him.

'Gabe...please.' Draco gasped and Gabriel immediately obliged, sinking his fangs deep into that soft skin as one hand worked its way down Draco's body. The blonde teenager melted under the onslaught of Gabriel's hands and teeth and several minutes later screamed as he came.

When he finally opened his eyes it was to see Gabriel staring at him as if looking deep into his soul. 'We will go.' The taller boy murmured and Draco smiled closing his eyes again and snuggling into the warm muscled chest beside him.

* * *

><p>There was any number of heads that turned when Gabriel escorted Draco into the Halloween Ball that evening. He was dressed in those incredible charcoal grey robes that distinguished his most infamous Mastery. His hair flowed down his back like a black waterfall, not quite hiding his pointed ears and his black eyes glittered with power. On his arm Draco was dressed in similarly styled robes, albeit without the runes as they wouldn't have been visible in the deep red silk that matched the lining on Gabe's. His blonde hair was soft and loose and his fair skin glowed.<p>

Many were equally taken aback to see Gabriel in the robes that had caused such consternation amongst the staff and students, as they were to see Draco dressed in Gryffindor red, but none could deny they made a stunning couple.

Both teenagers bowed politely to Severus and to Dumbledore, ignoring the headmaster's surprised look at Gabriel's ears, before stepping out onto the dance floor. Many years of lessons when they were younger meant they immediately picked up the waltz and drew eyes from all across the hall.

Almost an hour passed and Gabriel and Draco continued to dance completely unaware that most of the students had stopped dancing and were now sitting and staring at them. Whether it was Gabriel's Veela inheritance or just the striking picture they made no one knew, but neither did they seem to care. It was only when the band decided to take a break and Gabriel and Draco finally came to a stop that they all managed to shake themselves out of their stupor.

They watched as Gabriel bowed low to his husband and kissed his hand before placing the blonde's hand on his arm and escorting him from the dance floor.

There was an abrupt start to conversation as everyone quickly tried to make it look as if they hadn't been staring but once again Gabriel and Draco seemed completely oblivious, taking the proffered drinks from the potions master and sipping them slowly.

The band was just returning and warming back up for another round when the doors to the hall were thrown open and six black cloaked figures marched into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Council**

There was a mad rush away from the group and children screamed as the staff and older years quickly moved forward to disarm the six black cloaked figures. Several dozen spells raced towards the six only to fade away without any effect.

The figure in front turned to glance at the figure slightly behind and to the left of them from underneath the deep cowl and let out a soft chuckle.

Another round of spells flew in their direction but once again the spells just faded away.

'Albus?' McGonagall whispered urgently.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Dumbledore called out, none of the staff lowering their wands.

The figure chuckled again, louder this time, and Gabriel let out a soft groan, pushing his father's wand arm down as he stepped around him and walked towards the intruders.

'Are you out of your mind, Carlisle? You know how the wizarding world in Britain is right now. Was that really necessary or even remotely intelligent?' He scolded walking up to the figure and yanking the cowl down off his cloak to reveal a brown haired, blue eyed boy of approximately twenty; noise in the hall stopping completely as they waited to see what would happen. The grinning young man certainly didn't look like a Death Eater and Gabriel seemed to know exactly who he was.

The young man cocked his head and gave Gabriel another charming smile. 'No, probably not, but it was bloody funny.'

'I told you it was a bad idea.' The figure behind him sniffed as they also removed their hood with the others following suit.

'Yes, Araluen, you did.' Carlisle muttered, rolling his eyes at the black haired young woman who was the glaring back at him.

The group of six were all of a similar age and seemed to be well acquainted with each other as if they'd spent considerable time together. There were four boys and two girls and Gabriel seemed to know them all.

'What are you all doing here?' Gabriel asked curiously. 'I didn't think I'd be seeing you lot till Yule.'

'Um, excuse me?' Draco's voice broke in from nearby and Gabriel turned to see his mate, father and a number of the staff looking at them warily. Inwardly he rolled his eyes but made sure to smile in an effort to put them at ease.

'Oh sorry, let me introduce you all. This is Carlisle and Araluen.' He explained before pointing to a set of identical triplets who looked slightly older than the others with sandy blonde hair and the strangest purple eyes anyone had ever seen. 'Griffith, Lennox and Dorian, and last but not least,' He smirked at the stunning young woman who had stepped forward, a huge smile on her face and her long red hair that was usually tied up flowing in waves down her back. 'This is Audrey.' He finished, making sure to speak loud enough to include most of the staff.

Carlisle gestured with a nod of his head towards Draco. 'Is this your.'

'Yes.' Gabriel cut Carlisle off before the young man could say anything further.

'Gabriel?' Severus spoke up, glancing with his eyes about the room before they landed on Dumbledore who was looking at the group of young adults in disappointment.

The seventeen year old had the grace to look sheepish. 'I do apologise for them, Headmaster. I had no idea they were coming, or that they would be so stupid.' He added, giving Carlisle and the others a pointed look.

'I would hope not, Apprentice Snape.' Dumbledore said scolded harshly.

'Apprentice?' Griffith let out a loud snort only to turn it into a cough when Lennox elbowed him sharply.

'Is there a reason your friends are here, Gabriel?' Severus cut in smoothly before anything else could be said.

Gabriel turned back to his friends and raised an eyebrow. 'That's a good question?'

The group exchanged glances before as one the black cloaks they were wearing faded away to reveal matching purple tunics trimmed in gold. Gabriel's eyes widened. 'They sent all of you? Whatever for?' He asked in surprise.

Dorian smirked. 'They still don't believe you can take care of yourself.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before comprehension dawned on his face and he let out a groan. 'Tonight? They want to see me tonight?' He asked incredulously.

Carlisle, Audrey and Araluen exchanged another glance before Audrey finally spoke.

'There has been an incident, or word of one coming. They wouldn't tell us what. Only that you were requested to attend immediately.' She said quietly. 'And we are already late. We need to go now.' She added glancing at her watch.

'Naturally' Gabriel muttered.

'Gabe?' Draco questioned and Gabriel looked at him, his eyes saying volumes and moments later the blonde slipped through the group to disappear out the doors to the hall.

'We're sorry, Gabriel.' Araluen offered. 'You know they wouldn't call if it wasn't important.'

'Yeah, I know. It's not your fault. I'm glad you came.' Gabriel said sincerely, even as he began undoing his robes. 'Whatever has happened must be significant for them to send you all and I get the feeling I might need you.'

'Ah, Gabriel, if you wouldn't mind?' Severus murmured, gesturing to the hundreds of still watching students and staff, most of the latter of which were starting to get a little bothered about the fact that Gabriel was now also removing his black silk shirt and handing it to his father together with his Necromancer's robes, even if most of the students, both male and female, were enjoying the revealing show.

He glanced up at his father and smiled grimly. 'They have called.' Was all he said.

'Gabriel?' Severus questioned again before it dawned on him what is son was talking about.

Gabriel looked at the door as Draco slipped back in and handed Gabriel what looked to be a pile of golden material. If the robes of his other two Masteries had been stunning they were nothing compared to the set Gabriel now shook out. The brightest of golds with stunning purple runes etched into the fabric down the front and sleeves. They seemed to float around him, lifting and sparkling as they caught the light of the candles.

Gabriel hesitated a moment knowing he had to take the glamour down before he put the robes on. 'Aperio.' He murmured softly, closing his eyes and wincing softly at the gasps that rang out around him as the Mage tattoo spread itself across his back before he settled the robes over his shoulders, the picture on his back immediately transferring itself to the back of the robes in the same purple thread the runes were done in.

'Apprentice Snape, I...' Dumbledore's voice was filled with awe and Gabriel sighed heavily.

'Please Headmaster, I have a pressing engagement and do not have time to get into this now.' Gabriel pleaded softly, turning to his father.

'Do you know when you will return?' Severus asked softly, his curiosity now answered, making way for his concern to shine through.

Gabriel shook his head. 'When whatever problem that is bad enough to have drawn the attention of the Council has been solved is generally how it works.'

'What of...' Severus trailed off and his eyes flicked to Draco.

Gabriel shook his head. 'It is not safe there for him.'

'Gabe.' Draco broke in but Gabriel silenced him with a look.

'Try to return as soon as you can.' Severus murmured and Gabriel gave his father a smile, reading the comment for what it was and turning to Draco.

'Gabe, I...'

'Shhh.' Gabriel whispered, cupping the blonde's cheeks and kissing him softly. 'Just remember that I love you, and I will be thinking of you every moment.'

'Please be careful.' Draco begged and Gabriel felt his heart twist at the fear that ran through the bond.

'I promise.' He vowed before kissing Draco again, much more firmly this time and then tearing his eyes away and walking swiftly towards the door.

'Let's go.' He growled out and the six young men and women quickly followed leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

'Were they...? Is he...? Who were...?' Dumbledore seemed completely incapable of stringing together a coherent sentence so for once Severus decided to oblige him and save any questions later.

'Yes, they were Elemental Mastery robes, and yes, he is a member of the Mage Council. As for you final question, I have no idea.' He said bluntly.

'They are Praesidium. Arcadian alumni who have been given the honour of guarding him and fighting by his side at the request of the Head of the Council.' Draco murmured, his eyes still on the doorway Gabriel had just disappeared out of.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to ask another question but Severus saw the action and clamped a hand down on Draco's shoulder, immediately steering him towards the door. 'Come on, Draco, we will wait for him in private.' He said firmly, ending any further enquiries and leaving a hall full of stunned students and teachers, most of whom were just starting to get some idea of just how powerful young Gabriel Snape really was.

* * *

><p>Gabriel and the others walked swiftly from Hogwarts, apparating the moment they stepped outside the gates. They landed as one on the edge of the wards to the school where Gabriel had spent the last six years of his life. He barely glanced around him though as he marched towards the wing that housed the Mage Council with his friends in pursuit. There were a lot of students around celebrating their own All Hallows and many waved to Gabriel and the others, but, while Audrey and the boys waved back, Gabriel continued at a swift pace, a look of grim determination on his face that most had seen before.<p>

Those throughout the corridors quickly hurried out of the way as Gabriel led the six through to the west wing and knocked sharply at the door before opening it.

The other members of the Council were seated around the table, talking softly, while waiting for the arrival of their youngest member.

'Ah Gabriel, I see you've arrived alright then, and in one piece too.' The light silvery voice of Gabriel's old Headmistress rang out as the teenager stepped into the room.

The dark haired boy snorted. 'For some reason, completely unfathomable to me I might add, you assigned all six of the strongest witches and wizards to pass through these hallowed halls in the last half decade to escort me, so I find it hard to believe you would have any doubts as to my arrival, or my safety.' He drawled crossing to his chair at the end of the table.

Most of the table broke out into chuckles as Gabriel turned and bowed in recognition to his friends, who returned the gesture before closing the door behind themselves and going to visit their younger friends and/or classmates to wait until the meeting was over.

'So how have you been, young Gabriel?'

'What do you think of Hogwarts?'

'And what of your mate? Did he accompany you?'

'Have you been eating alright? You look a bit peaky?'

The four questions were all asked one after the other before Gabriel could answer any of them. As the youngest member of the Council by well over half a century he often found himself being mothered by almost all, whether witch or wizard, and had done since he'd joined at the age of thirteen.

The boy in question rolled his eyes. 'I've been well, thank you, Sir Wyndham.' He responded to the elderly man at his right who had to be at least two hundred years old if he was a day.

'Givernie, Hogwarts is okay. It's great to spend time with my father but I'm very glad I came to Arcadia.' This response was to the veela next to Sir Wyndam.

The next answer brought a smile to his face. 'My mate is very well, Helene, as I'm sure Takoshi Sensei reported to you upon his return.' The headmistress gifted him an indulgent smile that had him inwardly snorting. 'And no, he didn't accompany me as it wasn't safe.'

'And what about your eating habits, Gabriel? You are still too thin.' The original asker of the last question asked again.

This time he did snort and quite loudly. 'Thank you, Aranas, you always did know just what to say to make me feel good.'

'If you've all quite finished welcoming the baby back into the fold perhaps we could get down to the reason we are all here on this All Hallows eve.' A sneering voice sounded from the other end of the table.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and eyed the tall, austere aristocratic wizard sitting at Helene's left. 'A pleasure it is to see you, Johnathon.' He said politely, knowing that would irritate the man far more than any sarcastic comment he could have made. The grey haired man, at seventy five, had been the youngest and most powerful of the group before Gabriel's arrival and hadn't taken the introduction of the Quater Elemental thirteen year old mage all that well.

The mage just scowled at him before turning to Sir Wyndham. 'Whenever you're ready then.' He snapped.

Sir Wyndham glanced at Gabriel for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak, an action that intrigued the seventeen year old. 'It seems that Tom Riddle has decided it is time to play with fire. There is word that at midnight tonight he will launch an attack on Coveney.'

Coveney was a village about a hundred miles away that, among a few other inhabitants, housed many of the alumni of Arcadia. It was very well hidden but was still able to be found if one looked hard enough.

'Is he completely mad?' Giverniel's voice was disbelieving.

'One would think that he would have more sense.' Helene lifted her hand and conjured a tea tray and began pouring a cup for everyone.

'He's obviously wanting to draw us out in their defence.' Jonathon said imperiously.

Gabriel hesitated a moment before speaking. 'It is not all of us he wants to draw out.' He murmured quietly, accepting the cup of tea with a grateful smile.

'Then who **is** he looking for?' Jonathon sneered.

Gabriel looked up, his eyes unfathomable. 'That would be me.'

'Why on earth would he want to draw you out, Gabriel? With your inheritance he probably couldn't kill you anyway.' Aranas questioned.

Gabriel glanced down at his tea and watched the steam rise from it in silence for a few moments. 'Trust me, he doesn't plan on killing me.'

The disgusted grimace on his face confused the others and Gabriel sighed heavily. 'Let's just say he is aware only of my skills…not my inheritance, nor that I have already been bonded to another.'

There was a deathly silence as Gabriel's comment sunk in and Gabriel took the opportunity to take a sip of tea in an effort to calm himself.

'Is Riddle aware that you are, or rather that you were, Harry Potter?' Sir Wyndham asked casually.

That comment however caused Gabriel to choke on his tea and let out a wracking cough as he tried to clear his throat. Most of the rest of the table were staring between Wyndham and Gabriel incredulously but the elderly mage just kept his startling blue eyes on the young man at the other end of the table.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Gabriel said hoarsely.

'Harry Potter, Gabriel. I'm sure you are aware of who he is. Intimately.'

'You're mad.' The teenager responded.

'You cannot run away from your past, young one.' Wyndham offered sagely.

'It is not my past.' Gabriel growled.

'Harry James Potter born 31 July 1980. Banished the Dark Lord Voldemort on the eve of All Hallows just over a year later, and reborn Gabriel Aloyisius Snape 10 July 1986.' Wyndham murmured.

'No.' Gabriel snapped, startling the others as he stood abruptly. 'You're talking nonsense and I refuse to listen to it.' He was almost to the door when Aranas caught his arm.

'Please don't leave like this, Little Angel. Wyndy didn't mean to upset you.' She pleaded.

'He didn't upset me. It's not true.' Gabriel said firmly, folding his arms over his chest, a scowl on his face. He had no idea how the Head of the Council had found out who he'd been but he'd be damned if he would let anyone else think it was true. He and his family had worked too long and too hard to let this particular secret be known by anyone.

'We can tell that by the way you're acting.' Jonathon sneered sarcastically.

'Sod off.' Gabriel snarled. He'd had enough. He didn't need this, not right now.

'Gabriel!' Headmistress Delahunty stood up also and turned her fiercest gaze on him. 'This has gone on long enough. We have let you deny this since you arrived at Arcadia as your image as Gabriel Snape seemed so important to you, but it cannot continue. You are getting too old to hide who you really are and when the full truth comes out it will but a short moment before the connection is made.'

Gabriel was shocked enough at her words that he allowed Aranas to tug him back gently towards the table and push him into his seat. 'B…but how…' He trailed off, in no state to have this conversation tonight. He felt his eyes become suspiciously bright and found his hands balling into fists as he silently wished with everything he had that Draco was with him. But it was in vain. He was alone, without his father, without his mate, and with his biggest secret having been spoken out loud for the first time outside Snape Manor in over a decade.

'That matters not, Gabriel. You cannot hide from this forever.'

Takoshi's lessons suddenly came back in full force, not just the ones of weeks ago but those of the years previous and he swallowed before slipping the Snape mask back into place and his black eyes turned steely.

'That may well be, Headmistress.' He said coldly, startling her by using her title in this particular setting. 'But now is not the time or the place to bring up things that should stay well in the past. As Sir Wyndham said we have word of an attack on some of our own and no matter who Tom Riddle is trying to draw out…or what he does or does not know…our people are in danger and I for one refuse to sit here wasting time.' He stood up again and headed towards the door, his anger causing his magic to spike dangerously. He couldn't believe they had brought this up at this time. He couldn't believe they even knew at all.

'Gabriel, stop.' Sir Wyndham called out but Gabriel had slammed the door shut behind him by this point.

Carlisle and the others were sitting in the courtyard outside the west wing together with about half a dozen of the current upper years and all immediately looked up as he stepped out into the well lit area, taking in the pale, stony and closed off expression on Gabriel's face and the angry aura of magic swirling around him like a cloak.

They quickly stood as Gabriel walked up to them. 'Gabe?' Carlisle reached out but Gabriel stepped back out of his friend's reach. He didn't know if he could stand it if anyone touched him just now.

'It's time to go. We have a job to do.' He murmured before he turned and walked towards the edge of the wards.

There were some hurried goodbyes as the six praesidiums hurried after their charge.

'Where are we going?' Dorian asked curiously.

'Coveney.' Gabriel said bluntly as they reached the apparition point. 'Riddle has decided that he has waited long enough.'

* * *

><p>There was a deathly stillness that permeated the night sky as they arrived. The strength of Gabriel's power covering the sound of their appartition.<p>

'Gabriel, some information on what exactly we're getting ourselves into would be good about now.' Dorian murmured softly.

Gabriel studied each of the six faces intently. He knew these people. He knew them well. He also knew that telling them to leave would not be taken well. They were all older than him. Araluen was the oldest and had graduated Arcadia just over four years ago having skipped one year. The young woman was smart but tough and Gabriel remembered on more than one occasion when she'd whipped his arse. Of course, that had only been during his very early years at Arcadia, before his true potential came out.

Lennox, Julian and Dorian had graduated September of the previous year but were only a year younger than Araluen. They were Masters of Duelling and as a team were unstoppable. They were closer than any three people Gabriel had ever seen and sometimes he wondered whether the bond they shared was natural or if it had been strengthened like the one he and Draco had.

Audrey was in her ninth year and like Gabriel was a master of Transfiguration, or at least on her way to it. She also specialized in defensive transfiguration and had proven herself a valuable member of their team many times during the trials Arcadia set for them. She was like an older sister to him, making sure he ate well and talking through his many difficulties both with school and at home.

And Carlisle was Gabriel's oldest friend, aside from Draco. Having just graduated with his own Mastery in Offensive Weaponry and Strategy he'd taken the young Gabriel under his wing on the eleven year old's arrival at Arcadia and had been his champion against those who were jealous of his power and wish to do him harm. It was a very competitive environment after all.

They had all been there for him, not matter what tasks had been set by the school, some of which Gabriel thought the Council had requested, they'd been there backing him up and protecting him. They'd listened to him, followed him and believed in him.

'Gabe?' Carlilse's voice was gentle and shook Gabriel out of his thoughts as he once again stared at those around him, all of whom were looking at him in concern.

He gave them a small smile in an effort to put them at ease. 'I'm fine, really. I have something important to tell you guys but we don't have time now. Riddle is apparently on his way here in an effort to draw me out.'

'Why you? Why here?' Audrey asked.

Gabriel shrugged. 'I assume he knows that Arcadians will always look after their own.'

'That still doesn't explain why he wants you.' Araluen ran a hand through her long hair as she gave him a pointed look. 'You know he couldn't kill you.' She added, unknowingly repeating the comment of earlier.

The seventeen year old took a shuddering breath as he grimaced and swallowed, an action that immediately told everyone exactly what Riddle wanted with him. The distaste on his face only ever appeared when he was reminded of the huge ninth year that had attacked him in a darkened hallway back in his third year. The ninth year has been killed with a blast of accidental magic but not before he'd managed to remove Gabriel's pants and pin him to the floor, a huge hand shoved down the thirteen year old's underwear. Having known from the age of eleven that Draco was his mate, that sort of touch from others instantly turned the veela vampire's stomach.

'Dear Merlin.' Audrey gasped.

'Won't happen.' Carlisle said firmly, grasping Gabriel's shoulder and squeezing gently. The teenager smiled at him gratefully.

'So, are we going to do this, or what?' Lennox asked, looking around them at the silent village.

'What is it exactly we're doing anyway?' Dorian added with a cocky grin.

Gabriel snorted. 'Yes, we are doing this. I refuse to let Riddle leave his mark on our home. We won't worry about the warding spells. There are so many on the village already I don't think anymore will make any difference. No, we are going to have to be creative for this one.'

The smirk on his face brought grins to the faces of the others and as one they quickly began to plan for the arrival of the Dark Lord who was due in just over an hour.

* * *

><p>The night was impossibly quiet, not even a shadow stirred. All of the children together with any other witches and wizards whose skills were not in duelling, defence or some other Mastery that would be useful in a fight were sent by Portkey to Arcadia together with the thirty or so muggles that also lived in the village, all quite aware of the existence of magic folk among them.<p>

The rest of the faculty of the school, together with those ninth and tenth years who were useful, arrived only to be told by Gabriel that they already had a plan and to stay out of his way.

'We are going to talk about this Gabriel, and soon.' Helene told him sternly.

Gabriel's black eyes glittered dangerously. 'I doubt it.' He said bluntly before turning on his heel and stalking back across to his friends.

'Everyone ready?' He asked and waited till he received six nods in reply. 'Giless trias.' He pushed into each of their minds, the Elvish words for good luck.

Without another word they all faded into the shadows to prepare.

It was less than ten minutes before an explosion on the far side of the village rocked the town and almost covered up the cracks of apparaition.

'Wait.' Gabriel sent out, his Mind Magic allowing him to speak to someone without even looking at them.

The heard another explosion and running footsteps.

'Get ready.' Gabriel murmured and moments later he allowed the shadows hiding his form to dissapate around him and threw out his hand, a jet of flame erupting from it like dragon's fire that caught the half dozen Death Eaters in its path and reduced them to screaming, flaming figures within seconds.

It was on after that.

Gabriel could see they various forms of defence the six used as they struggled to contain, stun or kill the eighty odd Death Eaters that had apparated in together with the Dark Lord. He sent several more bursts of fire, then whipped up a spinning column of air and combing with Carlisle to push several Death Eaters onto the boy's conjured swords that were in rows of ten and sticking up from the ground at a menacing angle.

There was a scream to his left and Gabriel spun to see a woman, her mask ripped off and black hair wild around her, being struck down via a curse from Araluen.

'Watch your back.' The witch smirked at him and Gabriel rolled his eyes but obediently followed her advice.

The Death Eater numbers were slowly dwindling. Between Gabriel's elemental abilities, the six praesidiums and the help of the other Arcadians who had been strategically placed about the village by Carlisle, the Dark Lord really hadn't had a chance, but moments later that chance increased tenfold as an instantly recognizable scream, at least to Gabriel and the others, rang out and the Dark Lord stepped out from behind several of his inner circle, a bound and struggling Audrey in his arms with his wand at her neck. Fighting stopped around them as all eyes turned to the byplay happening in the middle of the street. The Dark Lord initially looked surprised to see Gabriel in the robes belonging to the Mage Council but the surprise quickly turned into pleasure as he let an evil smirk cross his face.

Gabriel instantly raised his hand as his eyes met Riddle's, blinking rapidly as pain suddenly shot through his head.

'Uh uh, Little Angel.' Riddle hissed and Gabriel almost threw up at the sound of his godparent's nickname for him on the monster's lips. 'I doubt you could complete the action before I could.'

'Want to bet.' Gabriel growled.

Riddle's eyes narrowed and he grinned maliciously. 'Do you really want to take a chance on it?' The man questioned digging his wand further into Audrey's throat causing the young woman with let out a small whimper. 'I thought not' He chuckled darkly. 'I'd hoped you would come.'

Gabriel swallowed heavily. For all their survival training, hostage situations were the one thing they never covered. Brought together as a team in Gabriel's third year they'd grown close, very close and now that one of his team were threatened he had no idea of what to do.

The Dark Lord gave him a suggestion moments later. 'I'll release her if you agree to take her place.' He hissed.

'NO.' Audrey's voice rang out before Gabriel could even open his mouth.

Riddle's eyes narrowed in anger and he lifted his wand slightly, drawing it in a line down her cheek like a knife. Sure enough, blood welled in the wound that appeared and Gabriel felt his heart lurch at the sight as Audrey bit her lip to stop from crying out.

'Angel?' The snake like man hissed sibilantly. Gabriel warred with himself. He couldn't let anything happen to Audrey. The others were right. Riddle couldn't kill him, not without finding out what he was first and only a select number of people knew those secrets. He took another step forward.

'NO!' Audrey yelled again.

'She's right, Gabe.' Carlisle murmured at Gabriel's left. 'You cannot even think of doing as he says.'

Riddle watched as the young man continue war with himself and decided he obviously needed further encouragement, moving his wand further down the girl's neck and across her chest. The scream that tore itself from her throat was truly horrifying and Gabriel automatically stepped forward again.

'STOP.' He yelled and Riddle raised an eyebrow, clearly pleased. 'I'll go with you.' He said with a visible swallow. 'Just let her go.' He could always get away afterwards.

'Gabriel, you can't. Please don't do this.' Audrey begged, her voice gasped out in pain filled grunts.

'You know this isn't right, Gabe.' Carlisle pleaded, taking a step closer to Gabriel.

'He'll kill her!' Gabriel snapped, taking another step forward.

'He'll kill her anyway.' Dorian murmured, having moved silently around until he was at Gabriel's back.

'You can't know that.' Gabriel retorted.

'I'm waiting.' Riddle mused idly, lifting his wand higher.

'Alright, alright. Just let her go.' Gabriel insisted, moving forward and stopping a few feet from the Dark Lord.

Riddle grinned triumphantly pushing the girl away from him but keeping his wand trained on her as he held out a hand to Gabriel. The dark haired teenager hesitated for a few moments and Riddle watched the war still going on in his eyes, quickly deciding he needed further incentive.

It was just as Gabriel made the decision and reached out, that the Dark Lord sent the killing curse at Audrey. Gabriel's eyes widened impossibly as the green light struck his friend.

'NO!' He screamed and moved towards the young woman's fallen body.

'I don't think so. You're coming with me.' Riddle snarled, stepping forward and grabbing Gabriel's arm. The Mage felt the Portkey activate a moment later as his head exploded in pain, and let his Elemental magic flood out of him; the Earth magic anchoring him tightly to the ground and stopping the Dark Lord from transporting him to Merlin only knew where.

Riddle let out a scream as he felt his hand ripped from Gabriel's arm as he disappeared and then all was silent.

Most of the Death Eaters had apparated away as they saw their Master grab Gabriel and activate his Portkey but the few who hadn't just stared at the young man who had been able to beat the pull of a Portkey and was currently gaping in disbelieving horror, at the body of his friend, the air around him heavy and crackling with visible magic.

'Audrey?' Gabriel whispered.

'Gabriel, listen to me.' Carlisle said urgently, moving into Gabriel's line of sight, even as his own eyes filled with tears. 'You couldn't have done any more.'

'The others are coming.' Lennox panted as he joined them at a run. Sure enough more running footsteps were heard in the darkness.

Gabriel barely seemed to hear him, or the comments of the others as they all hurried to his side. His mouth finally closed and he gently but firmly pushed Carlisle to one side before crossing the half dozen steps and dropping to his knees as Audrey's side.

Her eyes were open and staring, still full of pain, and Gabriel found that he couldn't look at them, reaching out and closing them gently, before lifting her in his arms and hugging her tightly, not caring that her blood smeared his face and covered his robes. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered before standing and turning to his friends, all of whom were waiting solemnly behind him. 'We need to take her home now.' He murmured closing his eyes.

He waited but a moment before apparating off with a pop. The noise showing the others just how unhinged he really was and they quickly followed.

* * *

><p>Dawn was breaking by the time they arrived back at Arcadia. The place was in an uproar after everyone saw them leave Coveney and then returned to Acadia to find that they had not yet arrived.<p>

'We took Audrey home. To her Father.' Carlisle explained when it was clear Gabriel wasn't going to.

'Her funeral is on Wednesday.' Dorian added.

'And you, Gabriel? Are you alright?' Aranas questioned. 'You're covered in blood.'

'It is not mine.' Gabriel said stiffly, rubbing his hand across his face and smearing it further. The parts of his face not covered in blood were pale as snow and his usually glittering black eyes were dull and expressionless. The members of the Council exchanged glances at the sight of the young Mage in such a state. Never before had they seen him so closed off and unaware. There were younger students arriving for breakfast and older students all reliving the battle of the night before but Gabriel didn't seem to notice any of them.

Wyndham watched as the young man's fists clenched reflexively. 'Carlisle, please return him to Hogwarts. I believe young Gabriel is in need of his mate.' He said softly.

'Yes, Sir Wyndham.' Carlisle said. Araluen and the triplets bid Gabriel goodbye, but as before, the seventeen year old didn't seem to notice, allowing Carlisle to guide him back out of the large building and to the edge of the wards.

The young man stopped them and looked into Gabriel's eyes. 'Will you let me take you, Gabe?' Carlisle said softly. Gabriel blinked once and his eyes focused on his friend. Carlisle watched as Gabriel's eyes darkened and closed and took that as permission, stepping up to Gabriel's side and wrapping his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and apparating them back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Gabriel felt Draco's soothing presence the moment they stepped into the great hall and his barriers fell. Tears sprung to his eyes as he sought out his mate. It was but moments before Draco had left the Slytherin table and was in his arms, Gabriel holding him tightly, his head buried in that soft pale neck as tears poured down his cheeks.<p>

Due to the early hour the hall was only about half full after the festivities of the night before but the sight of their potions master's son covered in blood quickly silenced them. Draco let his husband continue holding him tightly for several minutes before he tried to pull away. By this time Blaise had hurried to the dungeons to fetch Severus even as McGonagall summoned the headmaster.

'Gabe?' Draco murmured, clearly able to feel the grief and guilt flooding through their bond. 'Gabe, please, please look at me?'

Gabriel lifted his head and Draco's heart clenched at the look on his face. He didn't ask questions however, taking the summoned washcloth that Severus handed him and gently wiping the blood from Gabriel's face as he quashed the urge to ask what had happened.

He could hear Carlisle talking in soft whispers to Severus and Dumbledore but kept his attention on the young man in front of him. Having cleaned the left cheek he switched to the right before realizing that there was still blood dripping from under Gabriel's fringe.

He gently lifted it and wiped the bloody cloth across Gabriel's forehead before freezing, his eyes comically wide.

'Hey, he's got the same scar that they said Harry Potter had.' A nearby Ravenclaw said loudly, drawing the attention of all those around them.

Gabriel had seemed to shock himself out of his melancholy state at the Ravenclaw's words and his eyes sought his father's, unable to hide his look of horror.

'Sweet Mother of Merlin.' McGonagall gasped and Severus felt the blood drain from his face. He stepped up to his son and pushed Draco's hand down, wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriel's shoulders as Draco moved to stand in front of him as if to shield him.

The headmaster stared intently between the three, his gaze narrowed calculatingly. Carlisle was staring at his friend in shock, well remembering Gabriel's comment of having something important to tell them.

'Come on, Gabriel. Let's get you into bed.' Severus murmured softly, guiding Gabriel towards the door, knowing Draco would quickly follow and would bring Carlisle with him.

'Severus.' Dumbledore's voice was glacial and it did stop the potions master in his tracks. 'I would prefer it if you would accompany me to my office immediately. All of you'

The headmaster's tone left no room for argument but Severus tried anyway. 'Can I not settle my son first? He's had a very trying night and just lost one of his oldest friends.'

'Your son,' Dumbledore's expression showed just what he thought of that title. 'can stay with you for the moment. I have a feeling he may be needed.'

Severus glanced at Draco before his expression turned to Carlisle. His pointed stare needed no more than a moment before the young man nodded imperceptibly. 'After you, Severus.' Dumbledore said firmly, obviously wishing to keep an eye on his potions master.

'Father?' Gabriel's voice shook and Severus gave in to the urge to hug him tighter and kiss his now marked forehead gently.

'It will be okay, Angel. I swear to you.' He murmured as he guided his son towards the door to the great hall, Draco on Gabriel's other side, the young man's hand held tightly in his own.

'Do you really think it's possible, Albus?' McGonagall breathed incredulously.

'I hope not. For Severus' sake at the very least.' He muttered coldly before sweeping off after them.

No one noticed when Carlisle slipped out of the castle, intent on getting to Arcadia, and the Council, as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 –In your debt**

The headmaster sat behind his desk and just watched them, waiting for one to begin to speak. However Draco knew better than to say a word in this sort of situation and Gabriel was in no fit state to speak anyway. His world was crumbling around him. Severus just sat in silence and stared back at the Headmaster, his arm still tightly around a shaking Gabriel's shoulders.

Eventually the headmaster spoke. 'I don't suppose I have a chance in Hades of you actually telling me the truth, do I Severus.' It wasn't a question. 'I am bitterly disappointed in you.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not sure I know what you mean, Albus.' He murmured.

The headmaster's face darkened. 'DON'T LIE TO ME.' He yelled. 'Harry Potter disappeared from his relatives before his sixth birthday, and your son mysteriously appears at the same time?'

'I told you about Abigale.' Severus countered.

'And I believed you…then. But too much doesn't add up. Gabriel's strength, his power, Riddle's fascination with him, Arcadia, and now this.' Dumbledore gestured to the still bleeding scar on Gabriel's forehead. 'I would like the truth, Severus, and we will not be leaving this room until I get it.'

'You have no right to keep us here.' Gabriel spoke up suddenly. His voice strong even as his hands continued to shake. 'My name is Gabriel Aloyisius Snape and my birthday is the 10th July. My mother's name is Abigale Meritoit and I received this scar last night when the Dark Lord tried to Portkey me away. As much as you would like me to be Harry Potter, I'm not, and I never will be. You lost your saviour all those years ago. Don't start looking for someone else to save you now.' Gabriel's strength grew during his little speech and at the end he stood up, still grasping Draco's hand and gesturing for his father to stand also and move towards the door.

The headmaster stood up. 'What year were you born, Gabriel?' He asked bluntly.

The veela's eyes narrowed. 'I'm sure you can add, Headmaster. Work it out for yourself.'

'I still don't believe you.' The headmaster's words stopped Gabriel in the doorway and he turned to the elderly wizard his eyebrow raised in an eerily reminiscent gesture.

'Quite frankly I don't care what you believe.' Gabriel replied, his voice cold. 'But hypothetically let's suppose you are correct in what you are thinking. Do you really want the truth of what you did to come out?'

He didn't wait to see the headmaster's expression in response to his words, knowing that if he stayed he may not be able to control himself for much longer. Instead he hurried down the stairs after his father and husband. Severus' eyes stared at him intently for several moments before the potions master reached out and drew him close. 'I'm not sure that was wise, Gabriel, but we will meet the results of it when it comes.'

'He won't give up.' Gabriel murmured into his father's robe covered shoulder. 'I just wanted him to think on things before he made any decisions he might regret.'

Severus nodded. 'Come on. You need some rest and I know Draco could do with some time alone with you too. He barely stopped pacing all night.'

Draco shot his godfather a disgruntled look but it quickly melted away when Gabriel moved out of his father's arms to take the Slytherin in his own and kiss him gently. 'Time alone with you sounds perfect.' He breathed.

Draco seemed to be completely incapable of speech with the veela's eyes searching his own and Gabriel's hands running slowly down his back.

'Hopefully that time can wait until you are in the privacy of your own room.' Severus snorted. 'I know most of the school got an eye full of you last night but I'm sure McGonagall would faint dead away if you were to put on a second show today.'

Gabriel blushed brightly as he remembered partially stripping off in the hall the evening before without even being aware of what he was doing at the time. The Council had called and he had responded as quickly as he could, even if he now wished for the first time in his life that he hadn't.

'Come on.' Severus rolled his eyes and clamped a hand down on each of their shoulders and steered them back down the corridors towards the dungeons leaving the headmaster stewing up in his office on how to get Gabriel Snape to admit the truth without the whole sordid tale of his childhood coming out.

* * *

><p>'Carlisle? I would have thought you would have remained longer at Hogwarts.' Helene Delhunty questioned curiously, still unable to hide the weary tone in her voice after the events of the evening before.<p>

Carlisle swallowed. 'So would I, Headmistress.' He agreed. 'But something happened at Hogwarts.'

The elderly witch raised an eyebrow. 'Is this something the Council should hear?'

The young man nodded. 'Definitely.'

Helene studied him for a moment, seeing the nervous tension running through him and the disbelief still shining in the blue eyes and nodded once, clasping his shoulder and guiding him towards the west wing where the rest of the Council were still in session.

* * *

><p>Carlisle stood at attention as five of the six members of the Mage Council exchanged several knowing glances that had him guessing that they knew all about Gabriel and his secrets.<p>

'I think its best that we travel to Hogwarts.' Sir Wyndham said quietly once Carlisle had explained what had transpired.

'Do you really think we should all go?' Aranas questioned.

Givernie raised her head. 'Johnathon and I will remain here. You three should go.'

'Why should I remain here?' Johnathon stood abruptly, obviously angered at being made to stay behind.

'Someone has to hold the fort, as the muggles say.' Aranas said sweetly.

'Besides, you hate the boy.' Helene muttered, causing Carlisle to snort inwardly. The Preasidiums were well aware of the older man's feelings for their charge. He didn't exactly hide it.

'I think we should leave immediately.' The Headmistress went on, standing and summoning her cloak.

Sir Wyndham and Aranas also stood and summoned cloaks and, with a gesture from Sir Wyndham, Carlisle escorted the three Mages from the room and down to the edge of the wards of the school where they apparated away soundlessly.

* * *

><p>Severus' heart fell at the tired and drawn expression on his son's face when he stepped into the sitting room, a tray of tea floating behind him. Gabriel had seemed so strong after leaving Dumbledore's office, but now he could see the fear and anger and despair swirling in the black eyes so much like his own. No one had spoken as they walked down to their rooms. Upon the door closing off the rest of the world, Gabriel had pulled Draco into his arms again and buried his head once more in the pale neck as he closed his eyes. The potions master had just watched them in silence for several moments before leaving the two young men embracing as he made tea by hand in order to give Gabriel some time to collect himself.<p>

'Perhaps bed would be a better option than tea.' He murmured softly as he set the tray down on the table between them, the two boys having moved to the sofa where they sat side by side.

'I don't think I could sleep anyway.' Gabriel whispered.

Severus knelt in front of his son and took the young man's hands in his. 'Everything will be alright, Gabe. I promise you.'

'You can't make such a promise, Father.' He whispered. 'Not now. Not anymore.'

'It doesn't change anything, Gabriel. You said it yourself. Dumbledore won't say anything for fear of the truth. Everyone else is just speculating.'

Gabriel pulled his hands away and stood up, causing Severus to shift backwards rapidly in order not to get knocked over. The two Slytherins watched as Gabriel moved to the fireplace, staring intently at the logs crackling merrily in the grate. 'The Council knows.' He said quietly.

Severus and Draco exchanged as quizzical glance before the potions master spoke up. 'I beg your pardon?'

Gabriel turned and stared at his father. 'The Council. They know.'

'You told them?'

Gabe shook his head. 'They've known since I arrived at Arcadia; at least Headmistress Delhunty and Sir Wyndham have. I don't know how.'

'When did you find this out?' Draco asked calmly, trying to give his godfather a moment to get over his shock.

'They told me yesterday. Just before we went to Coveney.'

'Merlin's beard.' Severus breathed, dropping heavily into the chair behind him.

'They can't take you from me, Father.' Gabriel said suddenly. 'I won't let them.'

Severus sighed, running his hands tiredly over his face. 'That may well be out of your hands, Angel.' He murmured sadly.

'No!' Gabriel shouted but just then a knock came at the door.

Draco waved his hand at Severus as he stood. 'Let me get it.' He said firmly crossing to the doorway and opening it enough so he could see who was standing there waiting.

'Blaise?' He asked curiously.

The dark haired Slytherin raised an eyebrow. 'I found these four wandering the corridors. They were looking for Gabriel.' He drawled, gesturing to the four people standing further down the corridor. Draco recognized Carlisle but his eyes widened at the sight of the others.

'You'd better come in.' He said quietly, opening the door further and letting the four file into the room. 'Thanks, Blaise.' He said softly and the other boy winked at him before strolling back up towards the great hall as Draco closed the door behind him.

'What are you doing here?' Gabriel asked bluntly once he caught sight of the visitors.

'Perhaps some introductions might be in order first, Gabriel, before you interrogate them.' Severus chided softly leaving Gabriel to groan inwardly.

He let out an annoyed huff that was barely audible. 'Fine, Father, Draco, this is Sir Wyndham, the head of the Mage Council, and Councillors Delhunty and Rivvens.' He said pointing each one out in turn. 'Helene, Aranas, Sir Wyndham, this is my father, Severus Snape and my husband, Draco. Now, what are you doing here?'

Aranas let out a little snicker. 'He always was difficult to sway off topic.'

Gabriel scowled at her.

'Would you like to sit down?' Draco asked politely, gesturing to the vacated sofa and crossing the room to take Gabriel's hand in his own. The two young men exchanged a long and obviously pointed look and a moment later Gabriel dropped his gaze and swallowed.

'Dray's right. I'm sorry, please forgive me. It's been a long night…day…whatever.' He said softly.

Sir Wyndham and Helene both took the proffered seat as Aranas gave Gabriel's shoulder a gentle pat before joining them.

'We do understand, Gabriel.' Helene smiled at him. 'We are only here because we are concerned.'

Gabriel wandlessly conjured another chair for Draco and himself that was barely big enough for the two of them but allowed him to sit tightly pressed against his mate in an effort to stay calm for a discussion he knew was going to be more than difficult. Draco seemed to understand as he wrapped his arm around Gabriel's waist and lent a head on his shoulder. Severus busied himself with passing out cups of tea before sitting back in his chair.

Sir Wyndham went first. 'Carlisle alerted us to what happened when you arrived back here and we were concerned about what your Headmaster might do.'

Gabriel shook his head. 'I don't believe he will do anything for the moment. Too afraid.' He added.

'Why is that? I would have thought he would be keen to get the Boy-Who-Lived back; to tell everyone that their saviour has been found.' Helene asked curiously.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. 'After what he did he should be afraid.'

A confused glance was exchanged between the three mages. 'What did he do?' Aranas questioned, as she took a sip of her tea and smiled in thanks at Severus.

Gabriel sighed. 'He left me there.' The young man bit out. 'He left me with those…those… He knew what they did, how they thought...and he still left me there.' His voice dropped as his magic spiked dangerously throughout the room.

'Gabe.' Draco murmured lifting a hand and gently running his fingers down the veela's cheek, instantly calming him.

Severus and the Council members watched as the blond teenager quieted the storm around them with a simple touch and smiled when Gabriel lent into the touch and sighed softly.

'Sorry.' He muttered.

'It's alright Gabriel. We just need you to try and stay calm so that we can work this out together.' Sir Wyndham said graciously.

The young man nodded and swallowed. 'How did you know?' He asked, realizing that to deny it to these people any longer was futile.

'We saw the darkness he left in you the moment you arrived on our doorstep.' Helene explained. 'The scar may have faded, but the darkness, the link, remained. In a dormant state. If you hadn't run off in a tither last night we could have told you that touching him would have reactivated it.'

Gabriel let out a snort. 'Of course you could've.' He muttered.

'Gabriel?' Aranas' voice was gentle and it caused Gabriel's eyes to fill.

'I wish I'd never left Arcadia.' He whispered. 'It's just been one disaster after another.'

'If you'd never left Arcadia, you'd never have returned to me.' Draco said honestly and softly, bringing tears to the two women's eyes as Gabriel lifted his head and smiled at him before gently kissing his temple.

'Besides.' Carlisle said, speaking up for the first time since he walked in. 'There was nothing left for you to do at Arcadia.'

Gabriel looked at him. 'I could have taught.' He countered.

Carlisle let out a large snort that did well to release the tension in the room. 'And what a wonderful waste of one of the most brilliant and powerful minds in a millennium that would have been.' He drawled, sounding remarkably like Draco.

Neither Draco nor Severus could hold in their own laughter at the comment or at the look of indignation on Gabriel's face.

'Carlisle is right, Gabriel. Your time had come.' Helene said matter of factly. 'And now we need to work out just how to manage this.'

'What do you mean manage it?' Severus' eyes were wary, his mirth drying up instantly.

'Obviously you do not wish for the truth to get out but you know that it would take a miracle.' The headmistress explained. 'The ball is rolling now. Gabriel's name has been mentioned in the same sentence as the Boy-Who-Lived and, as much as your headmaster may hold his silence for a while, I fear it won't last. When that happens the truth will come out and all that goes with it.'

'Not everyone will forgive such a thing.' Sir Wyndham added cautiously.

Gabriel's eyes shot to his father who stared back defiantly. 'I would do it for you again in an instant no matter the outcome.' Severus stated.

Gabriel opened his mouth but hesitated a moment, his eyes brightening as if he'd just realised something. He got up and poured himself another cup of tea before moving to stand by the fire. It was an unusual action for someone who could have wandlessly refilled his cup without moving. It was only when he'd taken a sip of tea and turned to look calmly at his father that he spoke.

'You needn't be concerned, Father. We both know you had nothing to do with it. I completed the ritual all on my own.' He said softly, causing Draco, who'd also taken a sip of his tea to sip it out all over himself. Everyone else in the room was gaping at him in stunned silence.

Eventually Severus spoke. 'I…I beg your pardon.' He stammered out.

'I waited until you were asleep and magically took your blood and used it to complete the ritual I'd read about in a book. You had no choice but to keep me once I became your son.' Gabriel murmured.

'You are out of your mind.' Severus snapped, leaping up off his own chair and glaring at his son. 'You were six for Merlin's sake. No one in their right mind is going to believe that story.'

Gabriel returned the glare just as strongly. 'Then it's lucky we know Fudge is an idiot then, don't we. Besides, I was the Boy-Who-Lived. I survived the Killing Curse. I was capable of anything.' He finished folding his arms over his chest.

Severus looked incensed. 'And what of everything else?' He growled. 'The witnesses required for such a ritual? Not to mention the whole, making sure your name didn't show up in the Hogwarts book. Just how are you going to explain that?'

'I haven't worked that out yet but rest assured I will come up with something.' Gabriel retorted.

'No. You won't.' Severus crossed the room in three long strides and seized his son by the shoulders. 'You will forget this nonsense immediately or you will find yourself in such a world of trouble that it would make whatever the Ministry could come up with look like a walk in the park, do I make myself clear.' The potions master's voice was deceptively soft and while those watching, aside from Draco, wondered just what would happen next, Draco, like Gabriel, knew just what that dangerous tone held and Gabriel found himself nodding slowly as pitch black eyes stared intently into his own.

'Yes Father.' He whispered meekly and Severus sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, hanging his head and shaking it.

'I don't know how, Angel.' He murmured softly. 'But we will figure this out together. I won't let them take you from me, I swear to you.'

Gabriel stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. 'I can't lose you again.' He breathed, sighing as his father's arms came up around him.

Carlisle watched his friend in curiosity. He'd never seen the younger man so tactile with anyone before. It was obvious the teenager was incredibly close to his father. Much closer than Carlisle had ever been with his own father. He wondered just what the truth behind the story really was.

'If I may ask something?' Sir Wyndham spoke up once the two had separated and Gabriel returned to his seat beside Draco. 'Do you remember when you were a child, Gabriel? The time before you left your relatives?'

'I didn't leave them.' Gabriel scowled. 'They dumped me in the middle of London and told me not to bother trying to find my way home as the door would be locked.' He added sarcastically.

Aranas gaped at the admission.

'Gabriel.' Severus scolded. 'Not helping.'

'Sorry.' Gabe muttered. 'Yes, I do remember the time before. Besides, Father copied all of my memories and put them in a separate pensieve just in case they were ever needed.'

A newfound sense of respect lit the Councillors' eyes as they turned their attention to Severus. 'Can I also ask why you didn't return what was then, Harry, to the headmaster?' Sir Wyndham enquired.

Severus studied each of them in turn for several moments before stepping away from his place where he'd been leaning on the wall and crossed to a bookshelf, picking an old tome off the shelf and removing something from inside it and crossing back to hand it to Helene who was sitting in the middle of the three and therefore enabling them all to see it.

'Dear Merlin.' Aranas gasped and Carlisle craned his head forward so that he could see what had caused the reaction. Held in Helene's hands was a set of photographs that were being slowly revealed one by one. They showed a tiny boy, who looked to be about four in size but about forty in the age radiating from his eyes. His skin hung from his frame and every rib could be counted as he stared soulfully up at the camera. Massive bruising and several jagged scars covered more than eighty percent of his body and his left arm and shoulder hung at a sickening angle. The pictures moved and the three Councillors watched as the medi-wizard spent what must have been hours trying to repair the damage done to the small figure. Every injury was catalogued together with its healing and while it was obvious that some of the injuries were new there were a number that had to be at least a year or two old.

Carlisle tore his eyes from the pictures to see Gabriel staring at him. He blushed when he realized that his friend might not have wished him to see them, but a moment later Gabriel gave him a sad smile. 'I'm sorry.' He mouthed.

Carlisle shook his head. He knew why Gabriel had never told him. He doubted he would have told anyone either. 'It doesn't matter.' He mouthed back and watched as Gabriel closed his eyes in relief.

Draco continued holding both of Gabriel's hands in his own, murmuring almost in audibly to the other boy as the three members of the Council finished looking at the last of the photos.

Eventually Helene looked up. 'How sure are you that Albus Dumbledore knew about this, Gabriel?' She asked hesitantly.

Gabriel glanced down at his hands that were entwined tightly with Draco's. 'He used to come and visit me. He came at least three times before the Dursleys got rid of me.' He whispered brokenly, the stress of the last twenty four hours suddenly catching up with him.

Draco removed one of his hands before wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulders. 'I think Gabe needs to rest. Uncle Severus should be able to tell you anything else you need to know.' He said firmly, rising and bringing Gabriel with him, the other boy just too tired to argue with him; and not really wanting to anyway.

Draco saw Sir Wyndham open his mouth to say something and glared at the elderly wizard silencing him instantly, much to his surprise, as he guided Gabriel across the room, allowing Severus to reach out and squeeze his shoulder as he passed before they disappeared into a bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Severus turned from the closed door, unable to hide the grateful yet weary expression on his own face. 'I appreciate your coming here to try and help him.' He said sincerely. 'I thought I'd done the right thing but perhaps I was wrong. I couldn't give him back to Albus though. I just couldn't. Not knowing what I did. And then when he became my Gabriel, my Angel, I swore I'd never let anyone lay a hand on him ever again.'

Aranas reached out and patter his hand in support. 'You did do the right thing, Mr Snape, even if perhaps your choice of method was a little unorthodox.'

Severus gave her a wan smile. 'But now what? If the Ministry sends his godparents and myself to Azkaban I'm not sure he could cope, even with Draco. Revenge would eat away at him until he had nothing left. I'm not afraid to pay for what I did, but I don't want Gabriel to have to also. He's been through enough already.'

The three mages exchanged glances 'We will speak with the Minister on your behalf, Mr Snape.' Sir Wyndham promised as they all stood. 'The Council hold enormous power over the Ministry and the Wizingamot but we hardly ever call them on it. I think, perhaps, that it is time.'

Severus let out a heavy sigh and smiled gratefully. 'Thank you, all of you.'

'We will be in touch.' Helene added as Carlisle darted across the room and opened the door for them.

'Please tell Gabriel we said goodbye, and make sure he eats more. He's still too skinny.' Aranas couldn't keep the scolding tone out of her voice.

Both Carlisle and Severus couldn't help but snort. 'It's nice to know that it's not just his father he doesn't listen to.' He muttered dryly.

'You've done a good thing for young Gabriel, Mr Snape.' Sir Wyndham said sincerely, shaking Severus' hand. 'And I give you the word of the Council that the Ministry will not look to you when the truth comes out.'

'And make sure Gabriel is made aware of that. He will know the true value of that promise.' Helene added.

Severus bowed to the three. 'I too know that value and once again I thank you. I remain in your debt.'

'Saving that darling child from his fate was payment enough, Mr Snape. Just keep him safe for us.' Aranas took her turn shaking Severus' hand even as he gave a dry chuckle.

'He's really quite capable of looking after himself.' He admitted. 'As you would all know better than most.'

Aranas laughed. 'Very true. Just keep him happy then.'

'I've been trying to do that for the last ten years.'

'And a very good job you have done of it too.' Sir Wyndham offered. 'Now come along, Aranas and leave the poor man alone. I doubt it was only Gabriel that didn't get any sleep last night.'

'Oh, of course. Of course.' Aranas gave the potions master one last wave goodbye before the group disappeared up the corridor and Severus quietly closed the door, his head spinning with the events of the last twenty four hours.

He walked silently towards the boy's room and opened the door to see them both fast asleep, tightly entwined as the bond worked its magic. Severus stared at the two for another few minutes before heading for the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. Lucius and Narcissa needed to be alerted to all that had gone on, if only in case Fudge contacted them.

* * *

><p>'Merlin, I missed you, Dray.' Gabriel whispered as he trailed kisses down the pale throat. They'd quietly undressed and slid into bed before holding each other tightly. Neither one wanting to move for some minutes. Eventually Gabriel had pulled slightly away and began that trail of kisses.<p>

'You were only gone overnight.' Draco chuckled as Gabriel's light touches tickled him.

'It seemed like forever. There was one point during the Council meeting I wanted you there so badly.'

Draco grasped Gabriel's chin and lifted the dark head until he could look into the other boy's eyes. 'I know, I felt it.' He whispered.

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'You did?'

Draco nodded and smiled. 'Yes, the tug in my heart was so strong I had to sit down. If I'd known where you were I would have followed.'

Gabriel stared in wonder at the blonde before sliding back up his body and kissing him soundly.

When he pulled away a few minutes later it took a moment for Draco to get his bearings but when he did he reached up and cupped Gabriel's cheek. 'And I felt you call for me later.' He said softly. 'What happened?' In the time since Gabe's return he still hadn't really found out what had caused the guilt and grief that had been rolling off the dark haired young man upon his return.

Gabriel's eyes suddenly filled with tears and he ducked his head to rest it on Draco's chest. 'Riddle used Audrey as a hostage. He said he would release her if I went with him.' He whispered hoarsely.

Draco held his breath, knowing in his heart what had happened but also knowing that Gabriel needed to share it with him.

'I hesitated and…he killed her.' Gabriel sobbed and Draco brought his arms up and hugged him, feeling the hot tears land on his bare chest. 'It was my fault. I hesitated and he killed her. I knew he couldn't kill me, not straight away at least, and I still hesitated. I could have gotten away from him but I didn't think of that. All I could think about was what Father told Aunt Cissa he wanted from me and it made me sick. I thought of myself first and it got her killed.'

Gabriel was trembling by this point and Draco knew just what it had taken out of the young man to tell him that. Not just what happened but how he felt about it. 'It's not your fault, Gabe.' He whispered. 'You cannot be responsible for the actions of others.'

'But I hesitated.' Gabriel insisted.

'As would have anyone else. Do you honestly think that if it had been say Carlisle in Audrey's position and Audrey in yours that she wouldn't have hesitated for a moment also?' Draco was very careful not to say that the positions were reversed knowing exactly how the praesidiums worked, and that if they had been reversed, that neither Audrey or any of the others wouldn't have hesitated to step forward and take Gabriel's place.

In his current state Gabriel didn't seem to be able to think past the situation Draco had given him. 'I suppose not.' He whispered tearfully.

'Of course not.' Draco murmured soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down Gabriel's muscled back.

'Oh that feels so good. My shoulders have been aching all day.' Gabriel moaned.

'Well, close your eyes and try to go to sleep and I'll try and work some of these knots out. I'll be here when you wake up.' Draco promised shifting slightly so he could massage Gabe's shoulders better.

Gabriel sighed heavily and cuddled closer to the smaller boy. 'I love you, Dray.' He breathed.

Draco smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of the head resting on his chest. 'I know. I love you too, my Angel.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – By-Law 476**

'I tell you, I don't think I've ever seen Dumbledore so pissed off. His eyes were practically spearing Snape with ice daggers.' Ron Weasley chuckled.

'Ronald!' The shill voice of Hermione Granger scolded as the other Gryffindors around them laughed. 'You shouldn't talk about the Headmaster like that. It's disrespectful.'

Ron rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair, lifting the front legs off the floor and tilting it at a precarious angle as he continued ignoring the books and half finished homework that lay out on the common room table in front of him. They had all hurried there after the events of breakfast, eager to talk about the interrogation the Snapes were probably still sitting through.

'I don't know why though.' Seamus Finnegan said, reaching out a shoving Ron on the shoulder, causing him to almost topple the chair backwards. 'So what if he's got the same scar. He can't possibly be the Boy-Who-Lived. He's older, and completely different looking. Besides, Harry Potter's parents were Gryffindors, their son would never have become a Necromancer, or married a Slytherin.'

'And the pictures of the Boy-Who-Lived when he was a baby show that he has green eyes, not black.' Dean Thomas offered.

Hermione, looking rather irritated that the talking was disrupting her studies glared at them all. 'Are you wizards or not? There are ways to change eye colours and features, you know.' She snapped sarcastically.

The boys all exchanged sheepish glances.

'Well I don't really care who he is.' Neville Longbottom spoke up, reaching for a Herbology text. 'I just hope Dumbledore kicks both of them out. They scare the crap out of me…and that Gabriel is even scarier than the Professor. I mean just look at when he yelled at his own father?'

This comment brought a fresh round of laughter that caused Hermione to huff loudly and grab her books. 'When you finish acting like idiots I'll be in the Library. You do realise we have NEWTS in six months, don't you?' She didn't wait for an answer but flounced out of the common room, growling as she heard the seventh years laugh as she left.

Her mood calmed by the time she reached the library and quickly set her things down and started to work. But as the minutes went by she found it harder and harder. The expressions on the faces of the Snape men and Draco Malfoy this morning showed quite clearly there was more to the story than just a matching scar.

Her mind continued to tick over as thousands of thoughts raced through it and eventually she downed the Transfiguration text she was working on and headed for the Restricted Section. She would solve the riddle of Gabriel Snape if it killed her.

* * *

><p>It was well past lunchtime, when the house elves had produced a succulent array of cold meats and cheeses for the three occupants to eat that no one had touched, and it was now beginning to grow dark outside. The onset of winter shortening the days considerably<p>

'Lucius, you won't be able to return to Him now. Not once this comes out.' Severus said firmly as he sat in the parlour of Malfoy Manor.

'Severus.' Lucius started but Narcissa cut him off.

'Severus is quite correct darling.' She agreed, patting his forearm in a soothing manner. 'We hid the Boy-Who-Lived. The Dark Lord has been alive for several years now and you never told him. Even you will not survive such a breach in loyalty.'

Lucius stood and paced before the fireplace, an action that Gabriel so often copied that it brought a slight smile to Severus' eyes. 'Luc, this isn't up for debate.' The potions master resorted to a nickname he hadn't used in ages to get the man to understand. 'He almost killed me. He won't make the same mistake twice. There will be no second chance, no miracle potion for you. He will make sure it's completed and it won't be swift.'

Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I just hate not knowing what he's doing. It scares me.'

'I know.' Severus said quietly. 'It scares me more that Gabriel is now going to have to face him.'

'Surely not.' Narcissa gasped.

Severus lent forward and rested his elbows on his knees. 'When the truth comes out, the wizarding world will demand for their saviour to help them. Gabriel can hold out, he won't care what they want, but I know the Dark Lord will be incensed that he had Harry Potter nearby all that time and never knew. He will not wait. He will all but demand a confrontation.'

None of the three knew quite what to say after that statement and after a rather pregnant silence Severus rose. 'I should be getting back to the school. I don't trust leaving Gabriel alone for too long.'

'Of course.' Narcissa said, rising with him. 'Please give him our love, tell him we are here if he needs anything.'

Severus embraced her tightly. 'I will.' He promised.

Lucius crossed to his desk reached inside, drawing out a small box and handing it to his oldest friend. 'Give this to Gabriel. It's a Portkey that will get him out of anywhere, even a warded Ministry holding cell.'

'Or one of the Dark Lord's.' Severus finished staring intently at the blond aristocrat.

'Yes.' Lucius said quietly. 'It's tied to the trigger stone here and will probably collapse the wards if he has to use it but wards can be rebuilt. Our family would never be the same if something happened to Gabriel.'

Severus opened the box and stared at the simple platinum ring inlaid with an opal, his mind awash with the power contained within the seemingly simple piece of jewellery, and the depth of feeling his best friend obviously had for his son. 'Thank you.' He breathed out, knowing just what it would cost the Malfoy family if Gabriel ever had cause to use the Portkey.

'Watch over him, Severus. Draco too.' Lucius murmured embracing him before tossing some floo powder into the fire.

'I will. Hogwarts. Potions master's rooms. Password dragonwort.' He called out and disappeared into the flames.

* * *

><p>When he stepped through the floo he found Draco and Gabriel sitting side by side on the sofa. Gabriel's expression was distant and Draco held his hand tightly within his own and continued looking at him in concern.<p>

'Gabriel?' Severus said hesitantly and his son looked up. He smiled when he saw his father standing there.

'How were Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luc?' He asked, standing up and pulling Draco with him before wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

The potions master smirked. 'How do you know I was seeing them? I could have been off having a torrid affair with some wealthy married witch.' He drawled tartly.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Draco snorted. 'Today? Of all days? Besides, the only witch you actually put up with is Aunt Cissa and knowing Uncle Luc as I do? Good luck with that.'

Draco laughed out loud at the indignant expression on his godfather's face. 'I put up with Minerva…and Poppy.' Severus stated firmly.

Draco was snickering so much by this point he had his head buried in Gabriel's shoulder. 'I'm not even going to go there.' Gabriel murmured with a hint of a smile.

Severus rolled his eyes, pleased that Gabriel seemed to be in a better mood after his sleep. 'How do you feel?' He asked carefully.

Black eyes studied black before Gabriel nodded. 'I'm okay.' He offered. 'It's a little strange. We spent so long hiding everything…from everyone…and now sooner or later everyone is going to find out.'

'I gather you read the note I left you regarding the Council?'

Gabe nodded. 'Yes. Thank you. That alone has stopped me panicking about what might happen.'

Severus reached out and cupped his son's cheek. 'You do realize that it is not only the Council as a whole that holds sway with the Ministry.'

The dark haired boy frowned, glancing down at Draco in confusion. 'What Uncle Sev means,' Draco explained. 'Is that you are the Snape family heir, and I was the Malfoy family heir till we were bonded. Now you are and that means you have two seats on the Wizingamot. There are not many members that hold two seats, particularly not within the upper tier.'

'Oh.' Gabriel murmured, thinking over what Draco said. He'd somehow forgotten that as the magically strongest wizard in the line he automatically became the heir, even in the Malfoy family. According to Gringotts he'd become the Snape heir on his eleventh birthday, much to Severus' amusement at the time. He could just imagine the look on Lucius' face when he would have received the owl from the wizarding bank telling him the same thing the day after he and Draco had bonded.

As if knowing exactly what he was thinking Severus smirked at him. 'He had to know it was coming.' He told his son. 'But that didn't mean the look on his face wasn't hilarious all the same.'

Draco snorted again. 'I can just imagine.'

'Indeed.' Gabriel said with a grin.

Severus let out a laugh and patted Gabriel on the shoulder. 'Speaking of Lucius and Narcissa, they asked me to give you this.' He held out the box.

'Oh, so you were with them, after all.' Gabriel drawled taking the box and ducking the smack his father aimed at his head.

'Mouthy brat.' Severus muttered fondly.

Gabriel smirked and opened the box, his eyes widening. 'No.' He said firmly, his smirk fading instantly.

'Gabe, you don't even know what it is.' Severus started.

'Yes, I do. It's a Portkey. A strong one too as it's tied to the wards of Malfoy Manor.' Gabriel's posture was stiff and Draco shook his head as Severus opened his mouth to speak. He took the ring from the box and let the box drop to the table nearby as he turned to his husband.

'Gabe, listen to me, and listen carefully.' He said slowly, lifting Gabriel's right hand in his own. 'You may never need this, never use it, but none of us want you to be without it.'

'But Draco, if I use this…everything….the wards…'

Draco slipped the ring on Gabriel's finger without him even seeming to notice and then cupped his cheeks. 'Yes, the wards will fall, but Father has things in place for that.'

'But what about the muggles? Hell, what about the Ministry? The Manor would be plottable again.'

Severus eyes widened at the profanity but Draco ignored it. 'Yes, it would, but wards can be rebuilt, Gabe. You cannot.'

The potions master smiled as Draco repeated almost the same words his father had done only a short time before.

'But Dray, I.'

'Don't fight me on this, Gabriel.' Draco interrupted him firmly and the use of his husband's full name stunned the veela into silence. 'Father wanted you to have this because he loves you. You cannot refuse him. The same as you cannot refuse my request that you wear it.'

Gabriel looked down at the ring on his finger and sighed. 'I will wear it but I won't promise to use it.' He agreed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Oh you'll use it.' He said knowingly. 'Once you realize that I will be able to feel whatever is happening to you, and that if you die, so will I.'

Gabriel's eyes widened and his expression became horrified. 'I…I didn't know. I would never have.'

The blonde Slytherin shook his head. 'Yes, you would have. Because I'm your mate and you love me.'

'Yes.' The reply was instant and unequivocal.

Draco smiled gently at the admission. 'I knew, Gabe. I told you I knew exactly what I was doing and I meant it.'

Gabriel nodded but it was clear that he was still hesitant and Severus decided to add one further comment. 'There is one more thing you should be aware of.' He murmured and Gabriel looked to him. 'Don't wait until the last moment to use that Portkey, Gabriel. Particularly if you're with the Dark Lord. If you do you will be in no state to help rebuild the wards or get away before He tracks you down.'

Gabriel stared at his father before nodding slowly. He understood. There would be no use waiting till he was almost dead or he could end up Portkeying away to an unprotected manor only to blackout on arrival and be back in exactly the same situation. The Dark Lord would try Malfoy Manor straight after Snape Manor anyway. He glanced down at the ring again and nodded firmly. 'I understand.' He whispered and both Severus and Draco let out an inaudible breath.

'Good, now how about some dinner.' Draco said briskly. 'I don't know about you but I'm starving.'

Gabriel snorted and kissed him gently. 'You're always starving.'

'And I promised Councillor Rivvens that I would make sure you ate more.' Severus told him causing Gabriel to roll his eyes. It was nothing he hadn't heard before. 'Are you right to eat in the great hall?'

Gabe nodded. 'Yes, I won't hide away as if I've done something wrong. That would only add fuel to the fire.'

'And then Dumbledore would win.' Severus added.

Gabriel nodded. 'Yes. And I can assure you that that will not be happening.'

The potions master smiled indulgently at the young man. He really was a wonderful boy. 'Come along then, dinner will have just started.'

* * *

><p>There were certainly a lot of looks in their direction when the three swept into the great hall but as per usual Severus just sneered and Gabriel and Draco ignored it. Gabriel escorted Draco to his seat, kissing his hand and bowing low before rejoining his father on his way to the head table without seeming to break stride.<p>

Gabriel barely glanced at the Headmaster, just enough to register the shock on the old man's face. 'Obviously thought we were going to hide.' The teenager murmured to his father as they sat down.

'Indeed.' Severus returned making a small motion with his fingers. Gabriel read it correctly and cast a localized silencing charm even as he reached for some chicken pie. 'Be very careful. The wizard to the headmaster's left is Alastor Moody.'

'The Ex-Auror?'

Severus nodded and placed some vegetables on Gabriel's plate, earning him a doeful look. The potions master gave the young man a pointed look of his own before speaking. 'Yes. I imagine he's here to watch you. He has a magical eye that can see through pretty much anything.'

Gabriel glanced down the table to find Moody's magical eye trained on him even as the real one continued scanning the hall. 'Looks like I may have to re-ward your rooms, Father.' He murmured, turning back and cancelling the silencing charm when he saw Moody speak gruffly to Dumbledore and the headmaster frown. He placed a hand on his father's to stop him from speaking.

'Charm's down.' The teenager murmured almost inaudibly. 'I believe the Auror could see it. Or at least he seemed to know something was there.'

'Apparently he can see glamours and such things.' Severus offered quietly.

'He's going to have a field day with me then isn't he?' Gabriel gave a whispered chuckle.

'Just be careful.'

'I always am.'

'Do not let your guard down outside our rooms.'

'I never do.' The seventeen year old promised.

The continued the meal in silence and both rose just before the end, collecting Draco and nodding in greeting to Blaise and the others before sweeping from the hall. Making it down to their rooms without being accosted and after Gabriel spent an hour reinforcing the wards around the room, adding several more that were keyed in Parseltongue, he and Draco retired to bed.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed very quickly and surprisingly quietly for Gabriel and his family. Although none admitted it, all were nervous in the mornings that they would wake to find the whole story splashed across the Daily Prophet but nothing was forthcoming.<p>

Gabriel spent an inordinate amount of time in the potions lab. It too was heavily warded and he felt safer there. Moody had taken to suddenly appearing out of a classroom or from behind a tapestry whenever Gabriel roamed the halls and if it wasn't the Ex-Auror it was the headmaster who would try to speak with him, leaving Gabriel no other option than to remain tightly closeted in his rooms, coming out only for dinner which was the only meal he would now take in the great hall.

Draco was a constant source of calm for the young veela. With only a month or so before Christmas it was far too cold to be out by the lake and even with warming charms the horrible sleet that preceeded a good fall of snow was just horrible to wade through. Instead the two boys would spend hours sitting by the fireplace, working through homework, in Draco's case, and reading, in Gabriel's.

Gabriel's back was still hurting him and Severus finally called Poppy down to have a look. The medi-witch conducted every test she could think of but the only thing she could come up with was that he must have strained it. She gave him a muscle relaxant and a pain killing potion and he felt much better.

One evening several days later as he was stretched out in front of the fireplace one evening, Draco sitting on him and massaging his back, he felt a sharp pain sear through his head.

His gasp of pain had Draco off him in an instant and crouched at his side, turning him over onto his back. Gabriel pressed the heel of his hand tightly to his forehead. He could hear Draco and his father calling out to him but aside from the pain in his head all he could concentrate on was the feeling of sheer euphoria that was surging through him.

'Gabe!' Draco's yell broke through and the feelings faded leaving Gabriel gasping on the floor. 'What the hell was that?'

Gabriel shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness that was clouding it. 'Riddle, I think.'

'Are you alright?' Severus' voice was full of concern as he grasped Gabriel's upper arms and lifted him, depositing him gently in a nearby chair.

Gabriel nodded. 'Yes.'

'What happened?'

Gabriel calmed further as Draco sat next to him and took his hand in his. 'My head hurt at first, like the night it appeared but then I was swamped with these other really strong feelings. He was happy. Riddle was insanely, deliriously happy. I think that's why I felt it. The emotion is so foreign to him that his subconscious shoved it away down this link. I shudder to think what could have made him so happy.'

'We will probably find out soon enough.' Severus murmured with a calm he certainly didn't feel.

'Gabe?'

Gabriel looked at his mate who was now perched at his side and gave him a wan smile. 'It's alright.' He said soothingly, reaching up to gently trace his fingers down Draco's cheek.

'Why don't you two go and get some rest. Tomorrow is another day.' Severus pointed to the clock to show that it was in fact quite late but as they stood a small owl knocked on the tiny window high up on the far wall. Gabriel flicked his wrist and it opened, allowing the bird to fly into the room and land on his shoulder.

'Hey Fenela.' He murmured scratching the owl's chest. 'What have you got for me?'

The owl let out a hoot and held out its leg, allowing Gabe to take the piece of parchment and unroll it.

_Gabe,_

_It's been a month since Audrey died and we have waited for you to call for us. We understand why you didn't come to the funeral but we know you must want to say goodbye. We know that deep down you are still hurting and to that end your Praesidiums will be at Hogwarts tomorrow at dawn to escort you to her. No one else will know but the six of us. There will be no danger to others._

_We will not take no for an answer. You need this Gabriel. You know you do._

_Carlisle._

Gabriel read the parchment over several times, his eyes filling. How well his friend knew him. He'd thought of Audrey every day since it happened. He'd skipped the funeral, knowing the Dark Lord would have been looking out for him and not wanting anything to spoil that moment for Audrey's family. He'd written to both her father and Carlisle and explained why he wasn't going and had received a heartfelt letter from Mr Haversham but nothing from his friend.

Obviously they had been waiting for him.

'What is it?' Draco asked hesitantly.

Gabriel looked up and sighed handing his mate the piece of parchment and waiting.

'I'm going with you.' Draco said a moment later.

'Going where?' Severus asked before Gabriel could open his mouth.

Draco handed his godfather the parchment and turned to Gabriel. 'You will need me there. The praesidums will keep us safe. There is no risk.'

'There is always risk, Dray.' Gabriel said softly.

Severus read through the note and warred with himself. Part of him knew that the young Arcadian alumni that had been his son's closest friend at the school was right, but the other part was screaming at him to keep his son close.

'I don't know.' Severus said after a moment's hesitation.

Gabriel placed a hand on his father's arm and gently pried the piece of paper from his hand. 'Carlisle is right, Father. I need to say goodbye. I need to thank her.'

The hesitation continued. 'I know.'

Black eyes studied black. 'I will be careful.' Gabriel promised.

The potions master visibly swallowed and bent his head, laying a gentle kiss on Gabriel's cheek. 'Do not dwell too long.' He whispered before turning on his heel and disappearing into his bedroom.

'I'm still coming.' Draco said firmly and Gabriel nodded yes, even as his expression said otherwise.

* * *

><p>It was a somber group that met Gabriel and Draco the next morning at the doors to the entrance hall. The sun was just peeking over the horizon tinting the sleet and frost covered ground an odd blue. Nothing was said as they headed out of the school and across the grounds towards the edge of the wards, unaware of a set of blue eyes watching from the tallest tower, Draco's hand held tightly in Gabriel's as the Mage led the way.<p>

Dumbledore watched the odd group in silence. They thick heavy cloaks hid their identities but the headmaster would have laid money on who they were. He also had some idea of why they were here. He sighed heavily and decided that the time might just be right to have another chat with his potions master.

With this thought in mind he headed out of his tower and down to the dungeons, knowing that without doubt that if the son was up then the father would be too.

* * *

><p>The group landed just under a large tree that sheltered the far side of the graveyard and looked around them. In the distance Gabriel could see the large house that Audrey had grown up in.<p>

'Gabe.' Carlisle voice was soft and the young man glanced at his friend who gestured for him to follow. The group walked almost soundlessly across the snow covered ground and stopped in front of a very new headstone. First Carlisle, then Araluen, and finally Lennox, Dorian and Griffith knelt before the grave before rising and moving to stand a short distance away. Draco gave Gabriel's hand a firm squeeze of support before releasing him and moving to join them.

Gabriel stopped him before he went too far. 'Stay.' He whispered hoarsely. Draco stopped and nodded as Gabriel turned back to Audrey's grave. He moved several steps closer before dropping gracefully to his knees, staring at the snow that covered her. Tears filled his eyes as he reached out and pushed his hands through the snow until he could touch the earth beneath. He could feel the earth thrumming with magic and it tugged at him.

This was the real reason he hadn't come. This magic he could feel streaking through the earth to his fingertips and the smell of death that surrounded this place. If he'd come here so soon after Audrey's death he knew he would have struggled not to delve into the side of Necromancy he had promised himself he never would. His incredible desire to have Audrey with him once more may well have started something he couldn't finish. He knew with every fibre of his being that if he'd raised her she would have just been a shell, it wouldn't have been Audrey, but the wish just to talk to her, hug her, see her just one more time would have been too strong.

So instead he'd waited. Let the pain of her loss fade slightly so he wouldn't do something he'd regret.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, lowering his upper body until it rested almost on the ground. 'I miss you. You were so brave for me. I hope one day I can repay that favour…somehow.'

He felt a warmth rush up from the ground into his fingers and then throughout his entire body and he knew. He knew she had finally passed over. She'd been waiting for him.

That thought brought more tears to his eyes and he let them fall unheeded as he straightened up. 'Goodbye.' He breathed.

He felt Draco come and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and knew his mate could feel the conflicting emotions still roiling through him. He rose and turned to see the blond looking up at him in sympathy. Draco too had tears running down his cheeks which Gabriel quickly brushed away before hugging him tightly, feeling Draco's arms wind tightly around his waist.

'Dray.' Gabriel breathed into the thickly cloaked shoulder as a shudder ran through him.

'Excuse me, Gabriel?' A hesitant voice broke through the silence around them and Gabriel and Draco broke away to find a tall dark haired man standing between them and the praesidiums.

'Mr Haversham.' Gabriel said stiffly, bowing low before taking the man's hand in his and shaking it gently. 'I am truly sorry for your loss.'

The man gave him a small smile. 'And yours too I have to say.' He replied. 'Audrey loved you very much.'

Gabriel's mouth thinned. 'And I failed her.' He muttered looking away.

Mr Haversham stepped forward and grasped his shoulder. 'You cannot save everybody all of the time, young man. Audrey would not want you blaming yourself for what happened.'

'She gave up her life for me.' Gabriel scowled.

The man seemed untouched by the display. 'She obviously thought you were worth the sacrifice.' He went on calmly. 'Did you know that she valued your friendship very highly? She knew you were an incredible young man and she was touched that you treated her with such respect. You wouldn't believe how proud she was the day the Council called on her. When she found out it would be you she would be guarding over it was like her purpose in life was finally fulfilled. I've never seen her so happy.'

'Please, I can't do this now.' Gabriel pleaded softly, guilt beginning to eat at him as he tried to move away from the wizard who grabbed his shoulder tighter.

'People die, Gabriel. It is a fact of life. People will make decisions that might be wrong. It was Audrey's decision to join the others and watch over you, and she was a very smart witch. If you continue blaming yourself for her death then you not only remove the blame from Tom Riddle, you question her decision, and she knew she'd made the right one.'

Gabriel swallowed heavily before nodding. 'I understand.' He said softly. 'Thank you.'

Mr Haversham looked deep into his eyes before smiling. 'I'm glad you came.' He murmured giving Gabriel's shoulder a final squeeze before letting it go and stepping away. He said nothing further but just nodded to Carlisle and the others before turning and walking slowly back to the house.

Gabriel watched him go, waiting until he saw him go inside and turned to his friends. 'Thank you too.' He whispered giving them all a wan smile.

'He's right, Gabriel.' Dorian said honestly. 'There are going to be many times we are all in danger and you have to realize that this is the life we choose, not matter the outcome.'

'Yeah, we chose this path because we believe in you.' Lennox placed an arm around his brother's shoulders.

'We know the risks and we have evaluated them against the benefits of being a part of something so important.' Griffith added, the triplets completing the conversation as if one person.

Gabriel sighed and drew Draco tighter to his side. 'I know, but that doesn't make it any easier.'

'Come on, we should get you back to Hogwarts. We have lingered here long enough.' Lennox said firmly and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

'Yes, are you ready?' Carlisle asked his friend. Gabriel nodded and wrapped his arm around Draco and apparated them both away, the praesidiums quickly following.

* * *

><p>'Thank you all, so much.' Gabriel said as the group of five escorted Gabriel and Draco to the entrance hall. There were a few students around on their way to breakfast that glanced at them in curiosity but Gabriel ignored them all.<p>

'We're here for you, Gabriel.' Araluen offered as one by one they hugged him tightly.

The witch and the twins walked slowly towards the edge of the wards as Carlisle pausedjust a moment. 'Don't be hesitant to call for us, Gabe. No matter what the reason.' The young man said quietly.

Gabriel smiled at his friend. 'I won't.' he promised. 'Thank you again.'

The five praesidiums left Gabriel and Draco at the castle doors and the two seventeen year olds turned to head slowly down to the dungeons.

'Very early to be wandering about the grounds, Snape.' The gruff voice of Alastor Moody caught them before they'd gone more than a few steps.

Gabriel sighed heavily and turned to look at the old Auror. 'I don't believe that it is any of your business as to what time I choose to get up or go out, Mr Moody.' Gabriel said firmly.

'Perhaps not, Snape, but do you really think the Headmaster would be all that happy to find out that you took a student off school grounds without permission.' Moody retorted.

Gabriel stiffened and glared at the man but Draco stepped in front of the veela, placing a calming hand on his arm and sneering at the older wizard. 'I think you will find, Moody, that under Ministry By-Law no 476, Gabriel is my guardian and, as such, has every right to take me anywhere he damn well pleases.'

His snarky comment finished, the blond Slytherin slid his hand down Gabriel's arm and clasped his hand, tugging quite strongly until they disappeared down the stairs out of view of the Auror who was studying them both rather intently, his head cocked to one side and magical eye spinning wildly.

Gabriel stopped just before they reached their rooms. 'Merlin's beard.' He whispered, his face suddenly draining of blood.

Draco turned to look up at him in confusion. 'What?'

Gabriel swallowed heavily. '476.' He breathed.

Draco frowned. It took mere moments though, before he realized what he'd inadvertently let slip. By-law 476 applies to magical creatures in general….and veelas in particular.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Always With You**

Both Severus' and Dumbledore's heads snapped up when Gabriel and Draco all but burst into the room moments later.

'Gabriel? Are you alright?' Severus asked in concern.

Gabriel glanced between his father and the Headmaster several times before nodding. 'I'm fine, Father. Draco and I need to shower and change. Headmaster Dumbledore.' Gabriel gave a slight bow with his head before disappearing into their bedroom with Draco leaving the two older wizards looking at them curiously.

Severus heard the shower turn on and rose from his seat by the fireplace. 'I also must get ready. I do have a class in a little over half an hour.'

Dumbledore rose reluctantly. He spent an hour in the potions master's room and barely been able to find out a thing. He knew it, deep down in his gut he knew Gabriel Snape was Harry Potter but without further proof, there was nothing he could do. He glanced at the dark haired man as he walked over to the door. Severus held it open, his expression as closed off as ever and Dumbledore knew that if he was looking for any sort of admission, it wasn't going to come from the stone faced man in front of him.

'Yes, thank you, Severus. It has been…enlightening.' He said cheerfully.

Severus barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. 'Indeed.' He sneered, closing the door the moment the headmaster was through it.

He walked swiftly across the room and through the unlocked door to his son's, sitting down on the immaculately made bed as he waited for the young men to come out. He knew that they knew he'd be waiting and they wouldn't keep him long. Sure enough, less than a minute later Gabriel walked out, still dripping with a towel around his narrow waist.

Severus flicked his wand and cast a drying charm as the teenager walked across the room to his closet and pulled out a set of fresh robes. The potions master waited until Gabriel was fully dressed before he spoke.

'What happened to cause you and Draco to burst in here? It was very unlike you.' He offered curiously.

'What did Dumbledore want?' Gabriel asked his own question as he ran a brush through his long black hair and tied it back turning to his father when he got no answer and seeing the raised eyebrow.

Gabriel sighed and sat down beside his father. 'We ran into Moody in the entrance hall when we came back.' Gabriel began as they heard the shower turn off in the background. 'He asked me where we'd been and I told him it was none of his business. He then threatened to tell Dumbledore about Draco being out too.'

Severus watched as his son's face darkened. 'Then what happened?' He murmured gently.

'Then I opened my stupid mouth.' Draco said from the doorway, a black silk night robe cinched tightly around him, shoulder length blond hair already magically dried and styled.

Severus frowned. 'What did you say?'

Draco flushed angrily. 'I told him that Gabriel was my guardian and that he could take me wherever he damn well pleases.'

'And then?'

'And then I mentioned 476.' Draco anger instantly faded and he folded his arms over his chest as his eyes radiated guilt.

Gabriel was up off the bed and by the Slytherin's side in an instant. 'It doesn't matter, Dray. It would come out eventually.' He murmured soothingly, hugging the blond to him and gently stroking his hair.

'I can't believe I was so stupid.' Draco mumbled. 'I just wanted him to leave you alone. To leave us both alone.'

'Gabe's right, Draco. It matters not. Eventually it **will** all come out.' Severus said calmly, standing up off the bed and walking to the door.

'Just think, when it does I'll be able to kiss you in the middle of class and no one will be able to say a thing.' Gabriel smiled at him, gently cupping his cheek.

'Not in my classroom you won't.' The potions master's voice was dangerously low but the comment had the desired effect on Draco who let out a shaky laugh.

Severus rolled his eyes and left the room as Gabriel pecked Draco on the lips. 'Come on, let's brave this day together.'

Draco smiled and nodded, hurrying to get dressed before they left for the great hall together.

* * *

><p>That day passed quickly, as did the next, but as Gabriel and Draco swept into the great hall the next evening the triumphant glint in the headmaster's eyes caused Gabriel's stomach to drop. His expression showed nothing though as he escorted Draco to his seat and made his way up to the head table and sat beside his father<p>

The potions master raised an eyebrow when Gabriel cast a silencing charm with a flick of his wrist. 'I don't think it matters any longer.' The young man sighed as he took his place at the table. 'The question now is just how long it will take to hit the Daily Prophet.'

Severus glanced past his son, seeing the Headmaster and Moody in heated conversation. It was the first time the two had been at a meal since the morning before and that fact alone was unusual. Just before Severus glanced away Dumbledore looked up and he caught that same look in the twinkling blue eyes that Gabriel had.

'I think you could be right.' He murmured. Gabriel just grunted softly, dropping the silencing charm and waiting for the summons he knew would come.

Sure enough, just before the meal ended a piece of parchment appeared on his plate, requesting that he remain behind. Gabriel passed it to his father before placing his knife and fork together and waiting. He could feel Draco's eyes on him and quickly sought them out, telling him without speaking what was going on.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in question but Gabriel shook his head and gestured to his father and Draco nodded in understanding. He would return to their rooms and wait, knowing that with his mate absent, and out of the line of fire, as they say, the veela would be in far more control.

In small groups the students left until only Moody, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Gabriel and his father remained. Gabriel signalled his father and they both stood, this was one conversation they wanted to be able to walk out on.

'I gather you know why I've asked to speak with you, Gabriel.' Dumbledore said before they could take another step. It was clear that McGonagall had been included on the discussions of the last twenty four hours as she seemed unsurprised as to why they were there. It was also clear that denying it any longer was fruitless. Dumbledore had obviously looked into it and knew that in neither the Meritoit nor the Snape lines was there any trace of veela blood but he would be one of the few people who was well aware of the true lineage of Lily Evans.

'Yes.' Gabriel said bluntly, calming when he felt his father's hand land on his lower back.

Dumbledore looked between father and son, taking in the protective stance of the two. 'Were you ever going to say anything?'

Gabriel glanced across at his father. 'No.' Severus replied.

'Why not? Don't you think people had a right to know?' McGonagall snapped.

'Not to mention the fact that you performed an illegal blood adoption, Snape. I should put you in Azkaban just for that.' Moody said gruffly.

Gabriel stiffened. 'You can't. Father did what needed to be done. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead.'

'He could have just brought you here to Hogwarts. We could have looked after you.' McGonagall tried a different tack.

Gabriel snorted and Severus hand moved up to his shoulder. 'I'd already had a taste of the sort of care Headmaster Dumbledore provided thank you very much.'

'This is getting us nowhere.' Dumbledore jumped back into the conversation before it could turn but it was all in vain.

'He couldn't have known what would happen when he placed you there.' McGonagall said incredulously. 'He's not omnipotent.'

'Minerva.' Dumbledore tried again.

Gabriel growled, his eyes alight. 'Perhaps not, but visits between when I was three and when my loving family dumped me on the street with a dislocated shoulder and three broken ribs at five should have been enough to show him he was wrong.'

'ENOUGH!' Dumbledore roared, silencing the argument that was rapidly turning nasty. He needn't have worried however as with Gabriel's revelation the Transfiguration professor had turned to the headmaster a look of disbelief on her face.

'Albus, is this true?' Moody's voice was tinged with something Gabriel couldn't name.

'It doesn't matter.' Dumbledore said angrily.

'Too right it does.' The teenager snarled. 'I was half dead when father found me. I wouldn't have survived more than a day or two. And you were responsible. You placed the Boy-Who-Lived with those people. You knew they hated him…that they hit him, they starved him, and yet you did nothing. Father saved me, he looked after me, kept me safe, loved me; which is more than anyone else had ever done. You deserved to lose your saviour. Even if he'd survived long enough to come to Hogwarts he wouldn't have trusted you.' The potions master stepped up fully to Gabriel's side and wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulder, calming the quickly growing anger.

McGonagall looked at him curiously. 'You talk about Harry Potter as if he was a different person.'

Gabriel shrugged and felt his father's arm tighten around him. 'He is a different person.' He muttered. 'He is a myth. He died the night his parents did. From then on there was only the Freak and finally, Gabriel.'

Severus bent his head and murmured softly in Gabriel's ear and the teenager closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, nodding slowly before lifting his head, giving his father a grateful smile. Severus stared intently at him before nodding once.

'What now?' Gabriel said finally turning to look at the other three.

'We'll the public really should know.' Dumbledore said hesitantly. 'They think you're dead.'

'When they find out who I am, and what I can do, they will probably want me that way anyway.' Gabriel muttered.

'What are you exactly?' Moody's magical eye was spinning so fast those watching thought it might come out.

Gabriel snorted and glanced at his father before giving the Ex-Auror a sly smirk. 'What? You're eye can't see through the glamours?' He drawled.

Both Moody and Dumbledore stepped closer to the young man and studied him intently.

'You've got a glamour on your mouth.' Dumbledore stated. 'And your hair.'

'And your ears.' Moody added. 'Your back too.'

'We already know what that is?' Dumbledore seemed to straighten as the memory of that stunning tattoo inlaid in the skin on Gabriel's back.

Gabriel smiled wryly.

'Well, you must be at least part veela, going by Mr Malfoy's comment of yesterday.' McGonagall offered. Gabriel nodded and dropped the glamour on his hair, letting the full length of it be known, sending it cascading around him to his hips and glowing as it caught the light from the candles and torches around them.

'Elf?' Moody guessed and Gabriel nodded again, dismissing the glamour on his ears. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked surprised for a moment, even though they'd seen them at the ball on All Hallows.

'I thought they'd been glamoured to look pointed.' McGonagall muttered, thinking the exact same thing. 'That it was for effect.'

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. 'No.' He whispered.

'You can't be.' Dumbledore said suddenly. 'There isn't a vampire in any of the lines.'

There was a long pause before Gabriel spoke. 'Not in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, no.' He said finally.

'But there…' Dumbledore trailed off. 'Slytherin?' The single word was so full of incredulity that Gabriel almost laughed. 'That's why the veela inheritance showed itself in the first place.' It seemed the old man wasn't as dense as he looked at times.

'Yes. Best as Father can work out. We had hoped the adoption would negate most of the gifts but no such luck. My veela inheritance showed itself when I was eleven. I found out Draco was my mate. That's why I went to Arcadia.'

'I still don't understand why you would do such a thing, Severus.' Minerva conjured a chair and sat down as if the conversation was just too much for her. 'After all Albus had done for you. You know how devastated he was when he found Harry Potter missing.'

Gabriel waited as Severus studied the witch intently. 'That was one of the reasons why, Minerva. It took Albus more than eight months to find out that his little weapon was even missing.'

'It was just after a war, Severus. There was much to do.' Dumbledore insisted.

The potions master's eyes darkened. 'It was four years later, Albus. You'd checked on the boy several times, and seen the injuries, you cannot tell me you didn't have some sort of ward up to alert you should something happen. And if you didn't then your negligence almost cost a child his life.'

'Now, now.' Moody cut in. 'No matter what the circumstances there is still the matter of the blood adoption. I still think the Ministry would not take such a thing lightly.'

'Forget it.' Gabriel said firmly. 'Continue to pursue that line, Mr Moody and you will quickly find out just how much sway the Mage Council holds in this world.'

'I doubt they could circumvent the Ministry if they made a decision to arrest that Death Eater.' Moody retorted stiffly.

Gabriel's eyes darkened and there was a gust of wind that swept through the room and ruffled the house flags that hung from the ceiling. Severus grasped Gabriel's shoulders and turning the angry young man away from the others.

'Calm down, Angel.' He murmured. 'He is old and set in his ways. You will not change his views.'

Gabriel swallowed and nodded, turning his head back to Moody. 'If you want some idea of the strength of the Council, old man, just look up the laws set into effect after the goblin rebellion of 1756.' He spat. 'Now, if you don't mind, it's late and I'd like to get to bed; but I will make a deal with you, Headmaster.'

'Go on.' Dumbledore said curiously, if a little warily.

'Harry Potter is dead. To all intents and purposes he died that Halloween night in 1981. But I am here and I have the capability of helping you with your little problem. You keep my secrets, all of them, and I will destroy Tom Riddle for you. Agreed?'

Dumbledore hesitated again. One the one hand it would be good to have Gabriel on side, ridding the world of Voldemort, but the power he could gain by the re-emergence of the Boy-Who-Lived was another thing altogether. Eventually he spoke. 'Would you consider joining the Order?' He asked, knowing the young man would know what it was. Moody and McGonagall were gaping at him. That was obviously unexpected.

Gabriel snorted. 'I think not.' He said bluntly. 'Are we agreed?' He asked again. It took another few moments but Dumbledore finally nodded. 'Fabulous. Good evening.' Gabriel turned on his heel, nodding to his father before heading towards the door.

'Gabriel?' Dumbledore called out after him and the seventeen year old gritted his teeth but obligingly stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow. 'I'm sorry.'

If the headmaster thought he'd receive thanks for this admission of guilt he was to be sadly mistaken. 'You should be.' Gabriel replied tonelessly before continuing his way out of the hall not noticing the pair of brown eyes following him from a hiding place behind a statue just across the hall, the owner of whom had heard the entire conversation and who now sat in a stunned silence that took several minutes to shake off.

* * *

><p>There were another few days of nervous tension before Gabriel realized that Dumbledore was going to keep to his end of the bargain. He actually found it much more liberating now that the Headmaster knew the truth. Moody went back to his funny little house which meant Gabriel and Draco could walk around the school un-accosted once more.<p>

Classes became lighter as the end of term exams finished and the final Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas passed without incident. More than three quarters of the school had signed up to stay for the holidays and while Severus would have to stay for at least most of the holiday to supervise his Slytherins, Gabriel and Draco were looking forward to some time alone, or at least with just Lucius and Narcissa, at Malfoy Manor.

Gabriel had argued to stay at Snape Manor but Severus had put his foot down, saying that he'd really feel better knowing his godparents would be nearby. Gabriel had protested loudly, but had conceded eventually, knowing that his father was only worried for him.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly with only three days before the students left for the holidays.

Then it all fell apart.

That morning as Gabriel and Draco swept into the great hall, Severus dropping off a load of potions they had completed the night before to the hospital wing, the loud chatter dropped to a deathly hush and everyone stared at them.

Their step faltered for an instant, but as always, Gabriel escorted Draco to his seat halfway down the Slytherin table. Before he could walk away however, Blaise grasped his sleeve and held him in place, thrusting a copy of the Daily Prophet into his hand.

He didn't even notice when Draco stood up again and moved to his side. The students and teachers around him faded away as he stared in horrified silence at the headline.

_GABRIEL SNAPE IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED_

There were several others scattered about the front page, continually changing along with the stories written under them. "Illegal Blood Adoption" "Harry Potter Abused As Toddler" "Harry Potter: A Necromancer" "Veela/Vampire, With A Malfoy For A Mate" among others all danced before his eyes.

Glimpses of sentences flashed in rapid succession before he finally tore them from the paper and looked up at the headmaster. He could easily read the expression on the man's face and knew that he'd said not a word. The agreement they'd come to had not been broken by him.

'Angel.'

His father's voice at his elbow startled him and he wondered just how long he'd been staring at the paper. He could see the students still gaping at him. Not one person in the room had made any noise since his arrival and only Blaise had actually moved, sprinting from the hall to find the potions master the moment he'd passed Gabriel the paper. He lowered the parchment and looked up at his father, his expression filled with anxiety.

'Come on.' Severus murmured placing an arm around Gabriel's shoulder and guiding him towards the door. Draco had grasped his hand and Gabriel could feel the swell of emotions flooding the bond between them.

Those emotions only lasted a moment though before they were smothered by a well of anger that seared through him, the scar on his forehead welling and dripping blood and the pain that coursed through him caused Gabriel to let out a chilling scream as he stumbled and fell to his feet.

'Gabe!' Draco cried, dropping to his side instantly. Wild whispering breaking out around them as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Poppy hurried in their direction.

'Riddle.' Gabriel gasped, prying his eyes open and searching until he found his father's. His head swum with pain as he reached out and felt along his father's arm until he place his hand over what he knew was a burning Dark Mark.

'Gabriel?' Severus tried pulling his arm from his son but Gabriel's grip was like a vice. The young mage had his eyes tightly closed and was murmuring rapidly under his breath. Blood still dripped from the scar on his forehead and he swayed alarmingly where he knelt until he was supported by both Draco and Poppy. 'Gabriel…Angel…please, talk to me.' Severus pleaded softly.

It was in vain, for more than a minute, that seemed like an hour to all those watching, Gabriel stayed in that same position, on his knees, with his father's arm clasped tightly in his hands.

'Severus?' Dumbledore questioned but the potions master shook his head. He had some idea of what was going on and moments later as a jaw clenching pain shot through his arm causing him to grunt loudly he knew he'd been right.

The moment the burning stopped leaving just a lingering numbness in his forearm the potions master moved forward and lifted his son in his arms, striding forward without stopping towards the door.

'Draco, take Blaise and floo from my office to your Manor. Your mother will need assistance with your father. Bring him here, to Gabriel, and hurry before it's too late.'

The potions master didn't give the pale Slytherin any time to argue before he swept from the hall, leaving several hundred stunned students and a number of professors in a similar state.

* * *

><p>Gabriel took several pain potions, resting lightly for almost ten minutes before Draco returned with an almost hysterical Narcissa being supported by Blaise, and an unconscious Lucius floating behind him. Severus had allowed none to ask Gabriel any questions and the young man had pretended to be asleep in order to hold them off, but he leapt up very quickly when he'd felt his mate rush into the room.<p>

'Put him here.' Gabriel said firmly, instantly taking charge.

Draco did exactly as he asked and the moment he'd ended the levitation charm Gabriel had grasped his left arm, tearing the sleeve to reveal a horribly red and swollen Dark Mark.

'He just started convulsing.' Narcissa was sobbing on her son's shoulder.

Gabriel ignored them and placed his hand over the Mark, closing his eyes and dropping himself into the magic that linked his godfather to that monster as he fell to his knees beside the bed. The magic was suffocating and Gabriel was in no doubt that, as with his father, Riddle wanted his godfather dead very much. He began murmuring softly in Parseltongue, using the same magic the Dark Lord had used to build the link, to destroy it, and free this important member of his family.

It took longer this time as whereas the Dark Lord's attention had been divided between his father and his godfather, it was now solely focused in one direction. He could normally have not done this but the sheer desperation to save his family gave his magic a purpose it hadn't had before.

He could still feel the anger surging through him, even stronger now as Riddle realized what he was doing. His leg trembled under him and he was thankful he was already kneeling on the floor moments later when the link finally snapped and he was thrown forcefully away from his godfather and into the bed behind him.

He cried out as his shoulder hit the iron side rail of the bed but suddenly felt better as several sets of hands lifted him and laid him down, one of whom was Draco. He was in no state to fight the numerous potions that were subsequently forced down his throat but he had regained his equilibrium by the time his father lifted his shoulders and hugged him close.

'You clever, foolish boy.' Severus whispered into his ear.

Gabriel sighed and melted into the strong arms of his father. 'He would have killed Uncle Luc.'

'It must have taken a lot out of him to send that much anger through the Dark Mark that it could have killed you and Father. He's never been able to do that before.' Draco murmured, sitting on the bed beside Gabriel and smiling as the young man grasped his hand in his and lifted it to his mouth and kissing it softly.

'Thank you.' He breathed.

Severus raised an eyebrow as Draco blushed. 'I don't know if it helped but I tried.'

Gabriel nodded and lifted a hand, gently cupping it around Draco's neck and drawing him closer, knowing they were sheltered by his father from any prying eyes. 'You helped a lot. I couldn't have stayed conscious without you.' He said sincerely, moving his head forward and kissing him chastely.

Severus was just about to ask a further question when Lucius groaned alerting those in the room to the fact that he was waking up.

Severus released Gabriel who scrambled up off the bed with Draco's help and quickly crowded around the bed.

'Great Merlin, the bastard's completely psychotic.' The blond aristocrat gasped, causing several in the room to snicker softly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. 'How did you know?' He asked once he'd caught sight of Severus.

'Gabriel.' Was all the potions master would say.

Lucius nodded and glanced about once more, taking in those watching and realizing that he certainly didn't want to be lying down in this company and pushed himself up painfully before swinging his legs over the bed.

'Lucius, perhaps you should.' Narcissa began but was cut off when the man waved at her dismissively.

His eyes almost fell from his head though when he caught sight of his now unmarked forearm. He yanked the ripped sleeve back and stared at the still red limb, a number of others in the room also stunned at the Mark's disappearance.

'How on earth?' The blond aristocrat looked up to see Narcissa and several others gaping at him, Severus smirking, Draco beaming and Gabriel shifting nervously as he stared at the stones under his feet. Lucius stood shakily and stepped towards his godson, gently lifting his hand and placing it on Gabriel's shoulder. 'Little Angel.' He whispered before hugging the boy tightly to him.

* * *

><p>It was a joyous group that dined in the privacy of the Snape rooms that evening. Both Gabriel and Lucius rested for the rest of the day after Dumbledore suggested that it might be safer for the Malfoys to remain at Hogwarts for the immediate future, especially after the revelations that had been printed in the morning's paper, and while they were all wary of what the future would bring, the sense of freedom now present without the overhang of the Dark Mark could not be ignored.<p>

Both Severus and Lucius looked as if they'd lost several years off their ages and seemed determined to prove it. After a wondrous dinner and several loud and long toasts Draco and Gabriel finally left the adults to it and went to bed.

* * *

><p>'You really are an incredible, amazing man.' Draco breathed as he ran a hand down Gabriel's side and licked the shell of his ear.<p>

Gabriel shuddered. 'Oh god, Dray.'

'Roll over.' Draco urged, nudging Gabriel's shoulder and the veela didn't need to be asked twice and a minute later he let out a groan as Draco's hands began massaging the muscles in his back.

'Merlin, Dray.'

'Do you have any idea of how much I love you?' Draco leant down and whispered in Gabriel's ears as his fingers deftly massaged away another knot.

Draco was on his back in an instant with Gabriel staring intently down at him. His eyes were bright and they seemed to delve deep into Draco's very soul. Another minute later and Draco gasped as the bond between them flooded with the warmth of love and lust.

'You are my life, Draco Malfoy. With you, I am complete. Without you, I am nothing.' Gabriel murmured, placing gentle kisses across Draco's face as he spoke.

'You will never be nothing, Gabe.' Draco responded. 'Because I will always be with you.'

The bond heated further and Gabriel bent his head and endeavoured to satisfy it.

* * *

><p>Most of the school were still staring at him the next morning when the group of five swept into the great hall. Although truth be told, the appearance of the senior Malfoys certainly garnered some interest as well.<p>

Gabriel actually let down his pureblood hair long enough to leave a steaming kiss on Draco's lips before following his father and his godparents up to the head table.

There were a couple of wolf whistles, mainly from Blaise and Theodore Nott as a blushing Draco sank low in his chair.

Dumbledore rose as he sat down. 'Good morning students.' He called out, several in the hall looking to him but most still staring at Gabriel as if expecting him to say something. 'As you can see,' Dumbledore went on. 'We have some guests with us who will be remaining here at Hogwarts for the moment. I ask that you treat them with respect and I'm sure they will do the same.'

'About as much respect as Death Eater deserves.' Came a muttered voice from the Gryffindor table.

Gabriel's eyes darkened and Severus placed a hand on his arm to calm him. 'They are just ignorant children.' He murmured softly.

'Thank you for that completely unwelcome comment, Mr Weasley. I trust the rest of you will be able to accede to my wishes and prove that this school is not completely intolerant. Thank you.'

Dumbledore sat down again and gave Lucius an apologetic look but the other man just waved it away and reached for a slice of toast. This seemed to be a signal and most of the hall returned to their still unfinished breakfasts, Severus placing a number of items on his son's plate even though he knew he had barely a chance in Hades that the teenager would actually eat it all. Well, pretty much any of it really.

Severus felt a slight nudge in his ribs. 'They really are going to get a nasty shock when they find out you are unmarked, aren't they.' Gabriel murmured with a smirk, his eyes still focused on the Gryffindor table.

Lucius let out an elegant snort. 'Most definitely, Angel.'

Just as Severus had predicted Gabriel's breakfast remained untouched as his continued his study, his head cocked curiously to one side. After a couple of minutes he tore his eyes away and looked down. 'It was her.' He whispered.

Those around him looked at him curiously.

'Who was her?' Narcissa questioned, completely confused.

'It wasn't Dumbledore. He was telling the truth. It was her. She told the Daily Prophet.'

'Who?'

'Granger.' Gabriel whispered, standing abruptly.

Severus went with him and all heads looked in their direction, but they were diverted moments later when there was a screech from the Slytherin table.

'You're a traitor, Draco Malfoy.' Pansy yelled, throwing a small disc at him before he could duck or shield himself.

In that single moment Gabriel's world collapsed as Draco was yanked away by Portkey. His breath caught in his throat as he stared unblinking at the now empty seat.

'Dray.' He breathed incredulously; his heart beating almost out of his chest with fear for his mate.

'Gabriel.' Severus grasped his shoulders and tried to get his attention as a sharp pain shot through the veela's chest and his hands clenched into fists.

The hall was deathly silent as Gabriel's eyes rose from the seat to see Pansy standing and staring back at him defiantly. His onyx eyes blazed as he looked at his father. 'Let me go.' He hissed ominously. Severus stared pleadingly at the young man in an effort to get through to him but Gabriel was completely closed off. His mind was on his mate who had just been stolen from him. After several moments Severus let him go. The law was quite clear. The veela was well within his rights. Gabriel stepped out from behind the table and his eyes returned to Pansy. Every glamour he had melted away under the onslaught of the anger he was directing at the seventeen year old girl who had in effect taken his mate.

There was a mad scramble away from the Slytherin table in general, and Pansy in particular, as Gabriel's full heritage was displayed in the form of a set of silver tipped black wings that tore from his back, through his shirt and robes, and splattering those around him with flecks of blood.

Those watching winced at the pain they must have caused but Gabriel was oblivious. He stalked towards the Slytherin table like a predator, power swirling around him at a level not previously felt by any in the room. Pansy had frozen in place when Gabriel had all but transformed but now, as he leapt over the table without breaking stride, she turned and ran.

'Oh no you don't.' Gabriel growled, magic flooding out of him and holding not just Pansy in place but all in the hall.

Pansy squeaked as Gabriel held out his hand and she flew into it as if with a silent summoning charm. 'Where?' He demanded, baring his teeth at her.

Pansy struggled to get away but that only seemed to anger the distraught Mage who had her throat held tightly in his hand, her feet dangling in the air and kicking uselessly.

'Please.' Pansy begged.

'Where?' Gabriel snarled again.

'The Dark Lord.' Pansy whimpered, realizing just how much trouble she was really in.

Gabriel's eyes glowed with an internal fire and he swallowed heavily in an effort not to rend the witch in his arms limb from limb. Instead, he threw her to the side and watched dispassionately as she slid off the Ravenclaw table and onto the floor.

As she looked fearfully up at him from her position on the floor he growled. 'The only reason I haven't torn out your heart is because Draco wouldn't want me to. But if I ever see you again, you can rest assured that I will not be so restrained.'

The entire school watched as he stalked past the girl and headed towards the door.

'Gabriel, where are you going?' Severus called out, still held in place by the power filling the room.

The teenager turned back to survey the still full hall, his eyes finally landing on his father. He took a deep breath and the magic suddenly disappeared as if sucked away by a vacuum.

'I'm going to get my mate.' He whispered darkly.

One look at the young man; the part veela, part vampire standing in the doorway, his hair and robes floating around him and framed by those stunning wings, it was easy to see how he came by his name.

The Archangel Gabriel had arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Doing What Has To Be Done**

There was yet another stunned silence as Gabriel stepped into the grand dining room at Arcadia a mere two minutes later. Even the teachers looked wide eye at the incredible sight.

'Gabriel?' Helene's incredulous voice rang out in the silence.

Gabriel lifted his head and those watching recoiled at the anger and grief shining in his eyes. 'I need your help.' He said softly.

'Gabe? What is it?' Aranas had left her seat the moment he appeared and now stood at his elbow, hesitant to touch him.

Gabriel turned to face her. 'He took him.' He whispered. 'He took Draco.'

By this time the rest of the Council and several members of staff had joined them and realized just how serious the situation was.

'Come on.' Aranas took his arm and tried to lead him from the room.

'No.' Gabriel cried out. 'You don't understand. We have to go now. I need your help to get him back. We have to go.'

Takoshi pushed past Jonathon and took Gabriel's other arm. 'You had enough control to you realize you needed our help and come here first, Gabriel. Hold onto that. We need to make some decisions so that we can get your mate back from that monster alive. Even you shouldn't rush into something so important.'

Gabriel held the Master's eyes and nodded stiffly. 'I need him back. I have to get him back.' He breathed fearfully.

The Council exchanged concerned glances. They had never seen the young man so anxious before. 'I know.' Takoshi murmured. 'Come on.'

Together with the Council, the Defence Master guided the young man out the door and through the halls to the west wing. Gabriel allowed Takoshi to push him gently into a chair and Aranas fuss over him, everything going on around him seemingly at a distance. All he could think about was Draco and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of never seeing him again.

When he had left Hogwarts his first thought had been getting to Draco, but he had quickly realised that if he wanted his mate, alive at least, he would need assistance. To duel the Dark Lord alone while trying to protect his mate would be his downfall. So he had come to the one place he knew could help him.

'Gabe?' Carlisle's hesitant voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see not only his praesidiums, but some of those belonging to the rest of the council arrayed around him.

He looked around at them as he stood, all of whom he'd been through the last six years with at Arcadia. He could see the pride and determination on each of their faces. 'Thank you.' He whispered, knowing that they'd come for him.

There were a fair number of nods of respect turned his way but many seemed stunned at the sight of the huge black wings still protruding from the young mage's back.

'These are new.' Lennox muttered, pointing to the wings.

Gabriel glanced behind him, his eyes darkening. 'Yes.'

Takoshi seemed to feel the sudden shift in the young man before anyone else and quickly clasped his arm. 'We will get him back, young one.' He said softly.

Gabriel swallowed and nodded as he looked away.

Helene and Sir Wyndham quickly took control of the meeting and began laying out a plan. There were several looks in Gabriel's direction as if asking for his input but with images of Draco flicking through his mind he did nothing more than nod in agreement.

It was some half hour later that Gabriel's rope reached its end and began to fray. He was struggling to hold back the natural reactions to his heritage. He felt a burn sear through his chest and fear flood through him and he all but leapt off his chair, stalking angrily towards the door.

'Gabriel?' Helene called out and the young man's head snapped back momentarily. He noticed that his old Sensei had moved to stand before the door and let out a low growl.

'That bastard is hurting him.' He hissed ignoring his old headmistress and continuing on towards the door.

'Now is not the time to forget your training, Snape.' Takoshi snapped in warning.

Gabriel's eyes glinted and his fangs lengthened further. 'Trust me, Sensei, I haven't forgotten.' He whispered coldly. 'Now are you going to move, or do I need to do it for you.' The small Japanese master studied the young mage intently.

'You need us, Gabriel. That is why you came here. You can't do this alone.' Takoshi tried to reason with him once more.

Power flared out around the room and sent chills running across the backs of every witch, wizard and mage there. 'I know.' Gabriel hissed finally through clenched teeth. 'But I can't sit here any longer. Not when he's in pain.'

Aranas and Helene hurried forward with Carlisle not far behind. All those watching could see the desperate struggle the young man was going through. 'Let's get going then.' Carlisle said firmly, trying to ease his friend's distress.

Gabriel allowed the boy to grasp his hand and tug him gently towards the door. 'You know where they are?' Carlisle asked.

Gabriel shook his head. 'No. But Dray will guide me to him.' He whispered.

Carlisle gave him a tight smile and as one the group of thirty followed the young men out the door and down to the edge of the wards.

Gabriel looked around him. 'Follow me.' He whispered before closing his eyes, feeling for the bond that held him and his mate so tightly together, and apparating away.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stared up at house in the distance and used every once of self control he possessed not to take off towards it like he was possessed.<p>

He could practically smell his mate in the air…and he could smell his blood.

His attention was diverted momentarily as the rest of the Council and the praesidiums arrived as silently as he had, quickly following the apparition trail he had left.

'Come on.' Gabriel's eyes flicked back to the house and he started immediately towards it.

'Gabriel, just take it slowly, please.' Aranas his hurried after him and placed a hand on his arm in an effort to slow him down. The young man turned slightly and slowed his pace. He lifted his hand and pressed it tightly over his heart.

'It hurts.' He whispered. '_**He**_ hurts.'

Aranas' eyes softened and she reached up and took his hand in hers. 'Then let's make sure he's alright then.' She conceded, suddenly walking just as quickly as Gabriel had been.

In the meantime Sir Wyndham, Helene, Jonathon and the three strongest groups of praesidiums had moved past them towards the house.

Cries of alarm had gone up from the four Death Eater's guarding the front doors before all four were cut down in a hail of hexes.

Gabriel swept through the halls of the large house, the pain in his chest growing the closer he got to his mate. He barely noticed as his praesidiums and the Council duelled with the Death Eaters that tried to stop them. His focus was solely on Draco and what he must be going through, and with that in mind he burst through a set of double doors without hesitating.

The sight on the other side stopped him cold. Draco lay trembling on floor, his breath coming in painful rasps as blood dripped from various wounds scattered around his body. The blonde lifted his head and caught Gabriel's eyes, his own mercury one's widening in response.

'Gabe, No.' He breathed and before Gabriel could even form a coherent word to say to calm his mate he felt a pain in the back of his head and his world went black.

* * *

><p>The room around him was dark when he first opened his eyes but several torches in the room flared to life within seconds. He glanced around him to find that he was securely bound to a bed, the room panelled in dark wood and the air around him oppressive. He struggled to move only to receive an amused chuckle for his efforts.<p>

His head shot up to see red eyes watching him hungrily. 'Let me go.' He hissed coldly.

'Fine.' The Dark Lord flicked his wand and the binding released, allowing Gabriel to leap to his feet almost instantly. The moment he lost contact with the bed however his body exploded with pain and his curled in on himself with a groan. 'Uh, uh.' Riddle hissed stepping forward and pushing him with one hand back onto the bed.

Gabriel panted harshly as the pain receded, his wings folding over him as he tried to hide away. That pain had been worse than anything he had ever experienced before. All thought left him other than just the relief that it had gone.

Tom Riddle waited patiently until the young mage lifted his left wing and folded it back behind him as he sat up. 'What do you want with me?' He gasped.

The Dark Lord let his eyes travel the length of Gabriel's body before allowing a sinful smirk to cross his face. 'I believe you are in no doubt of what it is I want from you, Gabriel. Or should I call you Harry. ' He hissed slowly.

The teenager ignored the second name as if it had never been spoken. 'I would die first before I let you touch me.' Gabriel spat.

The smirk on Riddle's face grew even larger. 'But it is not you who would be dying now, would it.' He drawled.

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort before it dawned on him what the red eyed monster implied and his eyes widened. 'Dray.' The word was whispered in one horrified breath.

'Not to mention the rest of that ragtag team of mages you bought with you.' Riddle let out another chuckle. 'Who would have thought that I could have the entire Mage Council at my mercy.' He added idly.

Gabriel shook his head. This should never have happened. Riddle was not that strong. He'd been taken by surprise but Sir Wyndham and the others should never have been defeated.

Riddle seemed to know just what he was thinking and he stepped closer and lifted a scaly hand to cup Gabriel's cheek causing the young man to visibly shudder. 'Surely you've seen one of these before.' He murmured, lifting his hand to touch the band around Gabriel's forehead.

Pain seared through the teenager's head and left him gasping once again 'Don't.' Gabriel breathed and the Dark Lord removed his hand.

'Goblins will do anything for money, dear Gabriel.' Riddle said softly. 'And you, I believe, will do anything for your precious mate.'

Gabriel glared up at the Dark Lord. 'Touch a single hair on his head…on any of their heads and…'

Riddle reached out towards the young man and touched the band around his head once again causing him to cry out. Riddle waited as Gabriel swallowed heavily and finally looked up at him. 'And what, Gabriel?' He hissed nastily. 'I hold your very life in the palm of my hand. As long as I hold your precious mate, you will do whatever I ask of you.'

Gabriel longed to leap from the bed and strangle the red eyed wizard but as if knowing what he was thinking the Dark Lord shifted back a step so he did the only thing he could think of.

He spat at him.

Riddle looked stunned for just a second before he smirked slowly even as the spittle dripped down his cheek. 'Oh dear one, you will regret that.' He swore before spinning on his heel and striding from the room.

Gabriel watched him go, listening to his footsteps fading into the distance before raising his hands to the band around his head. He hadn't even felt it there but the moment Riddle had pointed it out he could feel it weighing on him, draining him. They had studied goblin made Slave Bands in their fourth year and Gabriel knew it was fruitless to try and remove it. But he tried anyway.

His attention on the band lasted only a moment however before a searing pain shot through his chest and a chilling scream rent the air.

'DRAY!' Gabriel screamed as he threw himself off the bed towards the door. He felt the burn begin and seconds later his screams joined Draco's as they tore through the manor.

* * *

><p>'LEAVE THEM ALONE.' Carlisle's yells joined the others.<p>

'Carlisle, hush.' Aranas scolded quietly.

'But he's killing them.' The young man protested. His protest repeated by several others in the room. They'd well and truly been taken by surprise when they'd stormed the manor, quickly being captured and subdued by the hundreds of Death Eaters that had swarmed out of the rooms on each side of the hall. The hall had been too narrow to fight back properly and the supposed duel had been over in minutes, more than half the praesidiums dead and the others and the Council, captured and bound with slave bands of their own before being placed, none too gently in the dungeons.

'We cannot do anything like this.' Helene snapped at him. 'We must trust in Gabriel. He has never let us down before.'

'That is true.' Takoshi murmured. 'But his mate's life is at stake. His inheritance will make him do whatever he has to, to save the young Malfoy.'

Sir Wyndham shook his head. 'Trust in, Gabriel.' He said quietly. 'He will not forget us.'

Carlisle seemed to be about to respond once again but the next moment the half dead, bloody form of Draco Malfoy was all but thrown back into the room from where he been dragged half an hour before.

* * *

><p>When Gabriel woke the second time he was once again on the bed but this time was unbound. He lifted a hand and touched his throbbing head.<p>

'Sweet Merlin.' He gasped out.

'I told you that you would regret it.' Riddle's softly hissing voice by his side had Gabriel's eyes opening instantly and him scuttling backwards towards the headboard of the bed, squashing the large wings, even as his body protested the movement.

'Bastard.' Gabriel's voice was raspy. 'How could you do that to him? He hasn't done anything to you?'

Riddle's eyes narrowed. 'He took you from me, dear Gabriel. For that alone he deserves everything he gets.'

'He never took me because I was never yours.' Gabriel snarled roughly.

The Dark Lord smirked and shifted closer to the teenager. 'Keep talking, dear one. That husky voice of yours is such a turn on.'

Gabriel snapped his mouth shut abruptly but his eyes widened as Riddle moved even closer and lifted a hand once more to cup his cheek, leaning closer.

'You are so beautiful, Gabriel.' Riddle whispered as his eyes studied the young man intently. Gabriel could feel the monster's hot breath on his face and smell the stench of death that seemed to drift from his very skin. He saw as Riddle leant even closer as if to kiss him and quickly turned his head away.

'You give me this and I will reward you, Gabriel.' The snake like man whispered into the ear right beside his mouth. 'I will give you two minutes with your supposed mate.'

Gabriel bristled at the slight on his bond with Draco but quashed it quickly. He knew what Riddle was doing. Making him trade favours for his mate's life, but in that moment Gabriel knew that he would do anything to see Draco one more time. He turned slowly back and almost retched at the look of triumph shining in the red eyes.

'Wizard's Oath.' Gabriel murmured, his usually bright green eyes dull.

Riddle flicked his wand from within his sleeve and quickly completed the oath before turning back to Gabriel expectantly. The teenager just closed his eyes and waited, unable to hold back a shudder as he felt the Dark Lord grasp his chin and that same hot breath ghost over his lips.

He screamed inwardly as thin, cold lips met his own. His vampire inheritance almost overpowering his sense of preservation as he wanted nothing more than to rip the Dark Lord's throat out. His veela side however quickly reared its head. It would not allow anything to jeopardize his mate's life and until he knew Draco was safe Gabriel would keep himself in control.

He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him as Riddle touched a finger to his slave band and took advantage of the cry of pain by quickly deepening the kiss.

Gabriel yanked his head away from the older wizard as the urge to retch became too strong. He lay there gasping for breath as Riddle stared at him, a triumphant smile on his face. 'I knew you would taste as good as you look.' The Dark Lord murmured.

'Your Oath.' Gabriel breathed harshly.

Riddle raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, yes, come along then.' The Dark Lord made a strange motion with his wand and murmured something Gabriel couldn't quite catch. The young man quickly assumed, quite correctly, that the spell had been dropped so that he could get up off the bed.

It was still with some hesitation that he rose but nothing happened and he let out a silent sigh of relief as Riddle snorted softly and turned to leave the room, keeping a firm hand on the back of Gabriel's neck, his fingers in the long black hair just inches from the slave band as he propelled the young man from the room in front of him.

* * *

><p>Carlisle and the others all looked up as they heard footsteps, Takoshi moving to stand protectively in front of Draco who was lying in Carlisle's arms.<p>

'You can't have him.' Aranas snapped out as the door was flung open.

Riddle let out a snort of derision as he caught sight of those standing protectively around Draco Malfoy. 'If I want him, I can assure you, he would be mine. Right this minute however, he has a visitor.'

The Dark Lord grasped Gabriel, who had been held against the wall at wand point by several Death Eaters, roughly by the throat and all but threw him into the room. 'You have two minutes, Dear One. Do not waste them.' Riddle folded his arms over his chest but didn't leave as Gabriel's eyes frantically searched the room.

'Gabe.' Carlisle called as Takoshi quickly moved aside. Several in the room also called out to the young man but Gabriel only had eyes for his mate.

'Merlin, Dray.' Gabriel breathed, darting the dozen steps and throwing himself at the blonde's side, reaching out and gathering him in his arms.

'Dray, please.' Gabriel pleaded, his chest warming as mercury eyes blinked open.

'I love you.' Draco gasped out and Gabriel felt his heart almost tearing in two.

'I'm sorry.' He sobbed. 'I'm so sorry, but I had to see you.'

Draco lifted a shaky hand and grasped Gabriel's hand in his. 'It's alright. I know. I understand.'

'One minute.' Riddle's sibilant voice rang throughout the room. Most had their eyes on the two teenagers but several in the room stared darkly at the red eyed wizard.

Gabriel stared into Draco's eyes and quickly realised that his mate did indeed know what he'd done. 'Don't give up.' Draco said sternly, well as sternly as the beaten and bloody young man could.

Gabriel stared at him for several long moments before, out of sight of the Dark Lord, he slipped the ring Lucius had given him off his finger and pressed it into Draco's hand. 'Use it at sundown. Take them with you.' Gabriel whispered.

Draco's eyes widened. 'No. I won't leave you. Not with him.' He insisted.

Gabriel smiled faintly and caressed Draco's cheek. 'You will, because you know this is the only way.'

'Time's up.' Riddle called out.

'Bastard.' Carlisle muttered under his breath. Gabriel gave him grateful look before looking back at his mate.

'I love you, Dray.' He whispered, leaning down and gently kissing the split and bloody lips in front of him, his eyes half closing as he tasted Draco's blood on his tongue. 'Trust in me to do this. If I know you are safe then I can protect myself.' He whispered. 'Promise me you will go.'

Draco's grey eyes studied him intently before he nodded slowly.

'You're trying my patience, Gabriel darling.' Riddle murmured ominously.

Gabriel turned a pasty shade of green at the muttered endearment but his focus remained on his mate. 'I love you Draco. Never forget that.'

'Be careful.' Draco whispered and Gabriel felt his heart clench at the fear in the grey eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something further only to scream as Riddle's hand came in contact with his slave band once again. There was scuffling from one corner; Lennox and Griffin holding Dorian back as he tried to throw himself at the Dark Lord.

Riddle, for his part just smirked darkly at youngest of the triplets. 'Go ahead, I dare you.' He murmured even as he removed his hand from Gabriel's head, leaving the young man gasping on the floor.

All three of the triplets moved forward only to find Takoshi in their way and Carlisle shouting for them to stop being stupid. Four Death Eaters stood in the doorway, wands trained on them all, in spite of the slave bands binding their magic as effectively as if they were all squibs.

Riddle looked around the room in silence, no one quite sure of just what to say. They'd been all put together for a reason but none could fathom quite what it was. Most wondered why they hadn't been killed.

The answer became clear however moments later when Riddle reached down and grasped Gabriel by the throat, hauling him to his feet and glaring at him. 'You will do as I ask you, anything I ask of you, or they will all die, slowly and painfully. Do you understand?' He hissed coldly.

Gabriel hung limply in the Dark Lord's grasp his eyes darting at those he could see. Red eyes narrowed and a wand rose until it was pointing at Araluen. 'NO.' Gabriel cried out. 'I understand, I understand.' He added wildly. 'Just please, please leave them alone.'

Once again the snake like face twisted into a smirk and he lowered his head towards Gabriel. 'You'd better mean that, dear one.' He hissed before his mouth covered Gabriel's.

All those in the room watched as the teenager stiffened, his hands clenching into fists as his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Draco closed his eyes and let out a soft moan and Gabriel sagged in Riddle's grasp. The Dark Lord pulled away, his red eyes alight with a fire that made most in the room positively ill. He glanced over at Draco who was still half prone on the floor and sneered. 'He was never yours, young Malfoy. You be best to remember that.'

Riddle, his hand still tightly around Gabriel's throat, dragged the young man from the room without another word. The door slamming shut with a finality that was menacing.

'On Merlin's very grave, I've never seen that boy so cowed.' Aranas sniffed quietly as she sat back down beside Helene.

'I've never seen him so scared.' Carlisle offered, gently helping Draco to sit up.

'I have a Portkey.' The blonde said quietly.

'It won't work in here. I'm sure Voldemort has it well warded.' Sir Wyndham finally spoke up. His voice sounded weary and his face despondent.

Draco shook his head, as much as his injuries would allow. 'Not against this Portkey. It is tied to my family wards. Nothing will stop it.'

'You can't just leave him here.' Araluen burst out.

'Ara, hush.' Carlisle silenced her with a look. 'Gabe knows what he's doing. If he told Draco to go, then he meant it.'

'He meant for us all to go.' Draco corrected. 'We are to leave at sundown.'

'What? No!' This time it was Carlisle who protested and Draco that silenced him with a look his godfather would have been proud of.

'We are going, Carlisle.' He said softly. 'All of us. The only hold Riddle has over Gabe is us. Without us here he can fight back. And he will, I can assure you of that.'

Draco's words were like death.

Final.

And nothing more was said as they all continued to watch the sun slowly dropping from the sky through the one tiny window the room contained; no one wanting to think what the brave young mage might well be going through upstairs.

* * *

><p>Gabriel also sat in silence as he too stared at the sinking sun. He only had one chance at this. One chance to fulfill a destiny he'd refused to acknowledge. One chance to save Draco from dying with him. Nothing could go wrong.<p>

'You are quiet, Dear One.' Riddle murmured as he looked up from his seat by the fireplace. He had used a glamour of some sort and now looked like a thirty something wizard with dark brown hair and although the red eyes remained, the picture he made was now at least human.

Gabriel didn't answer though, just dropping his eyes until they were looking at the blood red silk bedspread on which he sat.

'You do realize that if your father had brought you to me when you were young, then your reliance on that brat would not be nearly as strong.' Riddle went on, completely ignoring that fact that he hadn't even had a body when Gabriel was young.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but didn't look up. 'You would have raped me as a child.' He muttered. 'Why does that not surprise me?'

Riddle snorted and stood, slowly crossing the room to sit on the bed beside the teenager. 'I wouldn't have raped you, Gabriel.' He said honestly. 'I wouldn't have needed to. You would have been eating out of the palm of my hand.'

Gabriel let out a snort of his own. 'I doubt it.'

Riddle didn't seem too concerned at Gabriel's dismissal of him. Instead he reached out and tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair. 'I have waited for you for so long. I have much I can show you. Much I want to show you.'

'I don't think so.' Gabriel responded instantly, trying to pull away from the Dark Lord sitting beside him.

Riddle's fingers tightened and brushed lightly over the slave band causing Gabriel to gasp sharply. 'You will submit to me, Gabriel. One way or another.' Riddle hissed.

Gabriel glanced at the window. There wasn't long before sundown. He knew it was time. 'What will you allow me?' He whispered turning green eyes back to red. 'What can you give me if I submit to you?'

Riddle raised an amused eyebrow. 'So that's how it's going to be then is it.'

'You said it yourself. I'm reliant on him.' Gabriel returned.

Riddle studied him for any sign of falsity, using Legilimancy easily with the slave band on and Gabriel let him see himself and Draco. It was a risk he knew, but the Dark Lord had to see just how much he needed the other boy or he would just kill him and be done with it. If anything the images seemed to turn the Dark Lord on until he was all but uncontrollable.

'Fine, fine.' He hissed dismissively as he pushed Gabriel back onto the bed and slid on top of him.

Gabriel didn't bother asking Riddle anything further. He knew Draco would be leaving within minutes, and he knew his mental images of the two of them had done its work. Nothing but his lust for the young mage underneath him occurred to the Dark Lord. And nothing else penetrated his mind as he laid a trail of kisses down Gabriel's neck and onto his chest, all the while reaching between them to slip his hand down the front of Gabriel's pants.

Nothing the Dark Lord did though could excite Gabriel and he lay there limply. All of him. After several moments Riddle pulled away and stared down at the young man. 'You need to do your part if you are going to get some benefit out of this.'

Gabriel was under no misconception that the benefit he was talking about was not his own pleasure. Just as he opened his mouth the sun finally dropped over the horizon and he reached out towards the older wizard. 'Kiss me.' He whispered and it was all the encouragement Riddle seemed to need.

He all but dropped onto Gabriel's body and crushed their lips together, his fingers tracing down Gabriel's sides until Gabriel entwined them with his own. The teenager kissed back, all the while apologizing to Draco over and over in his mind.

_I love you, Gabe. _Was soundly pushed into his head and Gabriel closed his eyes, allowing his mouth to drift from Riddle's and trail down to the Dark Lord's throat. Riddle himself, seemed completely oblivious to the precarious position he was in and continued grinding his hips downwards until Gabriel bit savagely down on the man's artery and tore through it with his razor sharp teeth, just as a loud alarm sounded throughout the manor.

The complete look of surprise on the Dark Lord's face would have been comical under any other circumstance. Hot, stinking blood gushed from the wound and Riddle struggled to remove his hands from Gabriel's and grab his throat. Gabriel didn't let him however, as he rolled them both so that he could glare down at the man who had hurt his mate.

Riddle continued struggling, his breath echoing in gurgles deep in his lungs as they filled with blood. The wizard's mouth opened and closed noiselessly. As the light began to dim in the red eyes Gabriel's own eyes narrowed.

'I told you not to lay a hand on him.' He whispered, spots of blood dropping from his chin onto the Dark Lord's chest.

There was one further gush of blood from the gaping wound before Riddle finally lay still. In the same moment the slave band around Gabriel's head dissolved into nothing and he felt his magic flare around him, setting the bedclothes and carpet on fire around him before it quickly spread to the curtains and walls.

Gabriel watched with cold eyes as the body of the Dark Lord burned in front of him. He could hear the screams of the Death Eaters as the flames spread quickly through the house. He didn't move however until the roof began to cave in around him and then without a second thought he apparated through the wards and away.

* * *

><p>Draco let out a cry as they landed in the very centre of Malfoy Manor with an enormous crack. The pain that jarred through his body took his breath away and for a moment he thought he might black out.<p>

'Draco?' Carlisle questioned softly as he kept his arms around his best friend's mate. Moments later their slave bands disappeared and the young Slytherin couldn't help but smile with joy.

He knew what that meant. It meant Gabriel had won.

'Hogwarts.' Draco gasped out, knowing that Gabriel would apparate there the moment he was able.

Carlisle looked up and saw the gesture from Sir Wyndham and nodded. He glanced around him to make sure Araluen and the triplets were close by and together with Helene, Takoshi and Aranas they all apparated away, leaving Jonathon, Sir Wyndham and the remaining praesidiums to return to Arcadia, guessing that they would find out the fate of their future head of the Council within hours.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was in an uproar when Draco and the Arcadian Alumni arrived and it took several questions of different students before they ascertained that the Malfoys and Professor Snape would undoubtedly be in the potions master's room where they'd been since Draco and Gabriel's disappearance that morning.<p>

Draco guided them through the halls and down into the dungeons. They didn't bother knocking, instead Draco murmured the password and Takoshi opened the door and gestured for Carlisle to help the injured young man in first.

'DRAGON!' Narcissa's cry could not be missed and the occupants of the room all turned and stared before hurrying over to them.

'Oh Merlin, Draco.'

Narcissa reached him first and quickly took him in her arms; Carlisle releasing him as Lucius took his other arm and moved him over to the sofa, placing him gently down on it. Severus ran for some healing potions and Dumbledore threw some floo powder into the fire to call for Poppy.

The eight Arcadians moved to one side and stood quietly in a corner as they watched Draco's family fuss over him. The medi-witch arrived through the floo moments later and quickly set to fixing the damage done to the teenager. After handing over a handful of vials Severus hurried across the room towards them.

'Gabriel? Please do you know anything of my son?' His voice was full of both fear and hope.

Aranas reached out and touched his arm in an effort to calm him but before she could speak Draco's voice reached him.

'He's coming.' The blonde called out, pushing Poppy and his mother away as he swung his legs off the side of the sofa with a pained gasp and sat up.

Sure enough, moments later there was a loud crack and Gabriel appeared in the middle of the room, his face white, his robes drenched in blood, and his eyes both horrified and full of guilt.

There was a second of stunned silence as everyone processed the fact that the young man had apparated through a set of wards over a thousand years old. And in the next second Gabriel had dropped to his knees at Draco's feet, his arms wrapped tightly around his mate as he broke into heart wrenching sobs.

Draco just held him tightly in return and whispered soothingly. 'I'm so proud of you, Gabe.' Draco murmured. 'You did what you had to do. You saved us all.'

Gabriel seemed to just cry harder and several in the room found themselves lifting a hand and rubbing their chests in sympathy at the painful sound.

Severus took a step forward towards his son but at Draco's look he stopped. 'Not now.' Draco mouthed and Severus nodded in understanding.

'I need to rest, Gabe.' Draco said softly, returning his attention to his mate. 'I need you with me, please.' He added, and sure enough the veela/vampire responded to his mate's plea and rose, unable to look anyone else in the eye as he picked Draco up in his arms and disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

There was a pause of about a minute before Severus turned to Calisle. 'What happened?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – I Was Wrong**

Draco let Gabriel place him gently down on the bed and then grasped his wrist as he went to move away.

'Don't go, Gabe. I need you here.' He insisted quietly.

Gabriel shook his head, his hands shaking as he dropped to his knees once again. 'I can't.' He gasped.

Draco tugged harder on Gabriel's hand. 'Please don't do this, Gabe. You did what you had to do.'

Gabriel almost yanked his hand out of Draco's grasp. 'I kissed him.' Gabriel whispered. 'I asked him to kiss me. I let him touch me.' The teenager turned a nasty shade of green and finally tore his hand from Draco's before darting across the room and into the bathroom, the door closing automatically behind him.

Draco could hear him retching violently and he carefully got up off the bed, moving across the room and leaning against the door. 'Gabe?' Draco called out after he tried the knob and found it locked. 'Gabe, please, please let me in. I love you so much. Please don't shut me out.'

Draco continued on this vein for several minutes before the door finally clicked open.

'Oh Gabe.' Draco's eyes filled with tears as he caught sight of his husband curled in a ball in the corner, once more sobbing as if his heart would break. The blonde sat carefully beside him, remembering cast a cushioning charm on the stone beneath him before reaching once again for the other boy and hugging him tightly even as he gently ran his hands over the downy soft wings.

As before Gabriel's arm went tightly around his waist and his face landed in Draco's lap.

'Shhh, baby.' Draco soothed, running his fingers through the black hair, well, as well as he could with it heavily matted with blood. 'You have nothing to be guilty for. I love you. I will always love you. You save my life, and the life of everyone there. There was nothing you could have done to change what happened. Don't let that monster break you now after you've shown such strength. I'm your mate, Gabe. I'm here and I love you. Please believe me.'

'I do.' Gabriel's voice was shaky but his sobbing seemed to have slowed.

'I need you, Gabriel.'

The use of his full name had Gabriel lifting his head and finally looking into Draco's eyes.

'I need to feel you beside me. Near me. In me.' Draco pleaded softly.

Green eyes studied grey as if searching for the truth. 'You forgive me?' Gabriel whispered.

'I can't.' Draco shook his head and the other boy's face fell. 'Because there is nothing to forgive.' He added lifting a hand to Gabe's cheek, frowning at the dried blood that still remained there.

'Dray.' Gabriel started but Draco moved his hand till it covered the other's mouth.

'No. No more talking.' The blonde moved forward and tentatively placed his mouth on Gabriel's.

The young mage let out a quiet whimper before shifting closer and gently pulling Draco onto his lap as he deepened the kiss.

Draco melted into the embrace for several minutes before he pulled away, leaving a last lingering kiss on the full red lips. 'Help me up.' He whispered and Gabriel rose immediately, Draco held firmly in his arms before he set him gently down on his feet.

Draco, keeping a tight hold on Gabriel's hand, led him over to the shower and turned it on, before returning his attention to the dark haired man as he carefully peeled off the blood soaked clothing and dropped it on the floor.

He started his own but Gabriel lifted his hands to stop him, gently undoing the buttons on Draco's shirt sliding it off his shoulders.

'Merlin, Dray.' Gabriel's eyes widened at the bruises and cuts scattered over his mate's body that Poppy hadn't had time to heal properly before he'd arrived. 'That bastard...'

'Is dead.' Draco cut in softly. 'And you and I are here.'

Gabriel's eyes returned to Draco's and his lips followed soon after. Just before Draco went to pull Gabriel into the shower he quirked a curious eyebrow. 'Will they melt if you get them wet?' He questioned, nodding to the silver tipped wings.

Gabriel gaped at him and Draco laughed, stepping backwards into the shower and pulling Gabriel with him.

'Guess not.' He chuckled and Gabriel couldn't help but join in the laughter. He closed his eyes and concentrated, imagining himself without the wings, and with a rather disgusting sucking noise like water down a plug hole, they shrank and disappeared into Gabriel's back leaving it smooth and unmarked except for the mage tattoo that appeared completely restored.

Draco wrinkled his nose. 'You do realise that that sounded revolting don't you?'

Gabriel smirked and moved closer, running his hands over Draco's skin and murmuring softly as he wandlessly repaired all the damage done to his mate. 'Yes, but with them it is so much harder to do this.' He breathed in Draco's ear, reaching down and lifting the blonde, holding him against the wall and crossing the long pale legs around his waist.

'You are so beautiful.' Gabriel murmured, and moments later he'd returned his lips to Draco's and nothing else mattered.

They slowly washed, spending time reacquainting themselves with each other as though it had been years since they'd been together instead of less than a day.

It was almost an hour later that they got out of the shower and moved to the bed. Gabriel hovered over his mate as he entered him slowly. 'Dear Merlin, Dray.' Gabe breathed.

'Please, Gabe, please.' Draco begged and the vampire in him needed no further encouragement as he lowered his head and sunk his teeth into the pale throat.

Gabriel couldn't help but let out a moan of ecstasy. He'd completed the same action only hours before but unlike the last time, when the blood had been sour and the intent had been to kill. Now the blood was sweeter than any chocolate and it warmed him from the inside out. Combined together with the feeling of Draco surrounding him, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and his heart beating in time with his own, had Gabriel crying out with joy.

Afterwards they lay quietly in each other's arms, Gabriel unable to keep from touching Draco. He'd stoke his cheek and run his fingers down the Slytherin's arm to rest on his hip.

'I thought it was impossible to love you even more then I do already,' Gabriel whispered. 'but I find myself loving you today more than I ever did even yesterday.'

Tears filled Draco's eyes. 'Just keep loving me.' He breathed.

Gabriel smiled and reached for his mate, pulling him close so that his head was resting on the young mage's chest. 'Always and forever.' He whispered, gently stroking his fingers through the blonde hair until he could feel that Draco had fallen asleep before finally closing his eyes on what had probably been the worst day of his life.

* * *

><p>Gabriel woke late the next morning to find silver eyes studying him intently. 'Hey.' He whispered, letting his mouth curve into a soft smile.<p>

'Hey yourself.' Draco returned the smile with one of his own.

'Did you sleep alright? How do you feel? Does anything hurt?'

The blond Slytherin snorted at the concerned questions Gabriel blurted out. 'Brilliantly, I feel fine, just a bit sore, and no, nothing really hurts.'

Gabriel let his eyes travel over Draco's body and then nodded as if confirming what the other boy had said was true. 'How about a bath?'

'Didn't we have a nice long shower last night?' Draco asked wryly.

Gabriel gave him a wicked grin. 'Yes, but then we got all dirty again.'

Draco laughed before yelping when Gabriel promptly slid off the bed and picked him up, carrying him through to the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>'I thought they would have been up by now.' Severus muttered, pacing before the fireplace.<p>

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged an amused glance. 'It's hardly surprising, Severus.' Narcissa said lightly. 'You know what they've been through. What both of them have been through.'

The potions master sighed heavily and threw himself uncharacteristically ungracefully into a chair beside them. 'Merlin, I hope Draco was able to calm him.'

'I've never seen him in such a state.' Lucius admitted.

'Well, if what that friend of Gabriel's said was true, the Dark Lord could have raped Gabriel and I know that would weigh heavily on his inheritance.' Narcissa pulled her wand from her sleeve and conjured some tea and a plate of sandwiches for them all.

'He didn't do that.' Gabriel said quietly, startling them all. Three heads turned to see the two teenagers standing in the doorway to their room.

'Gabe!' Severus was up off his chair in an instant and at his son's side the next before wrapping his arms around the young man's shoulders and hugging him tightly.

'Dad.' Gabriel breathed, feeling his eyes prickle but refusing to let the tears come.

Severus felt his own eyes fill at the single word; the fact that Gabriel used it so infrequently making its power so much stronger. 'I was worried about you.' The potions master breathed.

'I know.' Gabriel replied softly.

Draco walked silently over to his parents and let them fuss over him even as his eyes remained on Gabriel. His mother got his attention as she moved into his line of sight. 'Are you alright, Dragon? Is Gabe?'

Draco nodded and smiled. 'Yes, we're both fine. I wasn't sure he would be able to forgive himself, but we did a lot of talking and I did what I had to do to make him understand that there was no other choice.'

'Do you think he believed you?' Lucius asked quietly.

Draco smiled as Gabriel turned and moved towards him. 'Yes.' He murmured. 'But I don't believe he will let me out of arms reach for quite some time yet.'

Sure enough the young mage took Draco in his arms and hugged him tightly, all but ignoring his godparents until he'd reassured the veela in him that his mate was safe. After a few moments he pulled away but kept one of Draco's hands held tightly within his own.

'It is so wonderful to see you are okay.' Narcissa gushed, quickly squashing him in one of her motherly hugs that she reserved just for him and Draco.

'We're very proud of you, Little Angel.' Lucius added congratulations of his own and yet another hug.

'Thank you.' Gabriel murmured, his arm returning to Draco again the moment he pulled away from his godfather.

'How are you, darling?' Narcissa asked carefully, reaching up and gently stroking his cheek.

Gabriel smiled, glancing down at Draco. 'I'm fine, Aunt Cissa. Really, I am.' He promised.

'Ready to face the world?' There was a spark of concern in Lucius' eyes that had Gabriel raising an eyebrow in question.

'What's going on?' He asked hesitantly, looking between the three adults.

'They found him, or at least they think it's him. There was no signature so they couldn't be sure.' Severus said quietly.

Gabriel's jaw tightened and his eyes became guarded. 'Where?'

Severus and Narcissa exchanged glances when the potions master reached out to place a hand on his son's shoulder and Gabriel stepped back out of reach, tugging Draco with him. 'All the wards fell on the Dark Lord's death.' The potions master went on anyway. 'The Manor was found still burning. It took the Aurors more than nine hours to put out the fire. They said they'd never seen anything like it.'

'Mage fire.' Draco breathed, his grey eyes wide in awe, as Gabriel looked away.

'Father.' The stiff formal tone Gabriel usually reserved for use in the presence of others was back and Severus sighed inwardly. He would have given himself three guesses as to what his son wanted to know and the first two didn't count.

'The house had all but collapsed but they found a number of bodies, one in particular was found on a bed on the second story. They believe this one to be the Dark Lord.' Severus tried to ignore the real question and divert his son's attention away but he was unsuccessful. His son had learnt from a master after all.

'What of the Ministry?' Gabriel ground out. 'I doubt they will let this go.'

'Perhaps we should sit down.' Narcissa said diplomatically, grasping Draco's free arm and tugging him back to the sofa, knowing Gabriel would follow.

Severus gave Lucius a pleading look that seemed very out of place on his normally stoic face and the blond aristocrat nodded in reply, waiting till all but himself had taken a seat before speaking.

'I won't lie to you, Angel. They are asking for you.' Lucius said honestly.

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh. 'I'll bet they are.' He muttered and Draco placed an arm around his waist, leaning his head on the mage's shoulder in an effort to keep him calm.

'It's not what you think though.' Lucius went on and Gabriel looked up with a frown.

'What else can it be?' He retorted. 'Once again those narrow minded fools are going to condemn that which they don't know, can't do, or don't understand. I'll tell you right now that if they want to put me in Azkaban they'll have a fight on their hands.' Gabriel's eyes were blazing again and his expression grim.

The three adults exchanged glances at the look of indignation on the teenager's face and before they could help it they all started snickering softly. Gabriel's expression changed to one of shock at the sight of his father and godparent's laughing at him.

'Excuse me, but what the hell are you all laughing at?' He snapped as Draco winced at the emotion flooding the bond between them. Gabriel sucked in a breath as he felt his mate's pain and he turned to Draco, his ire at his family instantly forgotten. 'Dray?'

Draco smiled softly and lifted a hand to Gabriel's cheek. 'It's okay. Just listen to them.'

Gabriel nodded slowly, his dark eyes studying the other in silence for a moment before he turned back to his father.

Severus gestured for Lucius to go on and Gabriel's black eyes moved to his godfather. Lucius seemed to hesitate, something that set Gabriel's teeth on edge. Finally he spoke. 'When Riddle died they found witches and wizards throughout the Ministry, clutching their arms and screaming. No one had realized just how deep they went but now Fudge has been impeached and the Wizingamot is calling on the Council to step in and lead, at least until they can be sure the rest of the Death Eaters and even those who were unmarked are caught and things settle down.'

Gabriel studied the expression on Lucius' face and raised an eyebrow. 'And?' He asked dryly, knowing there was more.

'Sir Wyndham has stepped down as Head of the Council.' Severus answered for his friend who seemed suddenly incapable.

Gabriel frowned. There was a tension in the room as if his family were unsure of his reaction to the news, and he couldn't work out why. 'This is not unforeseen.' He said curiously. 'Sir Wyndham was considerably older than even Dumbledore. It would be sensible for him to step down now and let someone else grow into the role while there is no significant threat around. That way it should be easy for Helene or Jonathon to step up.'

There was another exchange of glances that ate further into Gabriel's calm exterior. 'What? Why can't you just tell me? He growled.

'It isn't Helene or Jonathon to whom he has handed the torch.' Severus murmured hesitantly.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak before abruptly closing it. The others watched as comprehension dawned on his face and his dark eyes widened comically. 'No.' He whispered. 'I can't. I couldn't possibly. He has made a mistake.'

'Gabe.' Draco's soothing voice quickly calmed him and Gabriel turned panicked eyes to his mate. 'You can do this, probably better than any other. Sir Wyndham and the Council would not have chosen you if they did not think you capable. You are an intelligent, powerful, diplomatic young man. You are just what this world needs. The Council has been grooming you for this from the moment you stepped through the doors of Arcadia. You know this. Deep down you know this.'

Gabriel's eyes flicked over Draco's face as if in question as Severus, Lucius and Narcissa watched on in silence. When Sir Wyndham and Madame Bones had come to them early this morning with the news of what had happened during the night, to say they were shocked would have been an understatement.

For Severus, the thought of his teenage son being suddenly shoved into the limelight he had shunned so much and forced to carry the expectations of their world, filled him with dread. Only now, seeing the inner strength he had, the wisdom contained in those too young black eyes and the devoted belief of the young man sitting at his side, did he realize that, in fact, that same young man was right. Gabriel had been destined to lead their world from the very moment he was conceived.

It mattered not the change in name….or even in blood.

The young mage was a born leader, and the Fate would not be denied her choice.

'Alright.' Gabriel whispered finally and Draco gave him a beaming smile. The dark haired boy looked at those gathered around him. 'What now?'

'I believe the Council, as well as your friends and several members of the Ministry are still waiting in the great hall. Perhaps we should join them.' Lucius suggested.

Gabriel swallowed and nodded. 'Yes, I must change first though.' He agreed, pushing himself up off the chair and tugging Draco with him and heading towards his room.

'What you're wearing is fine, Gabe.' His father assured him.

Gabriel stopped and turned, a hint of a smile on his face. 'Not for this, Father.' He admonished before disappearing into his room and closing the door once again, leaving three rather confused adults behind.

* * *

><p>Draco removed his hand from Gabriel's, leaving the other boy standing in the centre of the room as he crossed in silence to the wardrobe. He reached in and drew out the Elemental Mage robes and turned to hold them up.<p>

Not a word was exchanged as Gabriel took off all but his trousers and crossed to the room, the tattoo spreading across his back as he walked. Draco smiled as he swept the robes up and laid them gently over the taller boy's shoulders, Gabriel ducking his head so that Draco could reach. As he did up the clasp, the blonde leant forward and gently touched the other's lips with his own.

'Ready.' Draco whispered. It was not a question but Gabriel nodded anyway, taking Draco's arm and placing it through his own before he escorted his mate from the room and collected his waiting family.

* * *

><p>The walk up to the great hall was made in silence, something that continued the moment Gabriel swept into the great hall with Draco on his arm and his family behind him.<p>

Just over the threshold he stopped and waited, instinctively knowing what was coming even though he hadn't ever seen it before. Draco seemed to know too as, when Sir Wyndham and the other members of the Council stepped forward, he gave Gabriel's hand a squeeze and moved back a step, but stayed within arms reach of the still highly strung veela.

Gabriel waited as the group of five circled him, his eyes widening when they gestured for Draco to return to his side. He could see Dumbledore itching to speak with him, not caring that he would interrupt what would become one of the pivotal moments in history, only the glare from his father and the restraining hand of Madame Bones on his arm stopping him.

Gabriel returned his attention to Sir Wyndham as the elderly mage reached up and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. The man's blue eyes were like ice and Gabriel's found himself unable to look away. He barely noticed when Draco grasped his hand again and Helene and the others also joined hands and closed their eyes.

Information all but threw itself at Gabriel's head and he struggled to absorb it. Sir Wyndham's arms were shaking and his jaw clenched as magic flew around them, sparking and crackling. Draco's eyes were wide and it was easy to see that he was floored at the sensations running through the bond.

Finally the magic died and Sir Wyndham stepped back. 'It is as the Fates have insisted. The title is yours now, young man. Use it wisely.' He said softly.

Gabriel nodded once. 'I will.' He promised and turned to Helene.

'I knew the very first moment I saw you that you were going to be spectacular, Gabriel Snape.' The old Headmistress said proudly. 'And I've yet to be disappointed in you.'

Gabriel smiled. 'May you never be.' He whispered with a soft smile before turning to Givernie.

'You will always have us here should you need us.' The older veela murmured. 'Though I doubt you ever will.'

This comment garnered another smile. 'Sometimes even you, Givernie, will be surprised.'

Aranas had tears in her eyes as he turned to her. 'A very special child you were, Gabriel.' She said fondly. 'And a very special man you are now. Giless trias' She added in Elven.

'Thank you.' Gabriel felt his own eyes prickle and quickly turned to Jonathon, knowing that if anyone could stop him feeling any emotion but anger it would be this wizard.

Surprisingly the other man did not look angry, or even resigned. He held out both hands and clasped Gabriel's within his own. 'You will be great, Gabriel. Everyone knows that. But you yourself must believe it first. Do you?'

Gabriel stared into the intense brown eyes and saw the respect and belief the other man held for him. Respect and belief he'd never seen before and nodded slowly. This wizard was the second strongest mage in the world, someone who, if Gabriel had never been born, may well have found himself in this very position. To have the older man's such staunch support was earth-shattering.

'I do.' He replied and Jonathon actually smiled, the first time Gabriel could ever remember him doing so, and stepped back.

'Then it is your time now.' He added before moving further away.

The rest of the Council joined him as the Praesidiums stepped forward. 'I glad you are all unharmed.' Gabriel murmured softly, looking them all over with a critical eye. 'I thank you for your care of Draco.'

Carlisle glanced at Dorian before looking down. 'I don't believe we actually managed to do very much.' He offered sadly.

Gabriel stepped up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'He's still here, isn't he?' He said lightly, although there was a tense set to his jaw that hadn't been their previously.

Carlisle looked up again to see Gabriel and Draco both staring intently at him. There was silence for several moments before Gabriel spoke. 'Do you wish to remain?' He asked quietly.

Carlisle and the other praesidiums exchanged a short glance before, as one, one bowing low to the new head of the Council in answer. Gabriel waited until they'd straightened up before giving them a wry smile and inclining his head in response.

Araluen let out a quiet choked laugh and stepped forward to hug Gabriel tightly, the rest of the group quickly joining it until even Draco was included and Gabriel was barely visible in amongst them.

It was easy for the members of Hogwarts to see that, while long ago Gabriel Snape may well have been Harry Potter, he was not now, nor would he ever be part of their world. The young man was an Arcadian, and he would always be.

Eventually the group moved away, allowing Severus, Lucius and Narcissa to congratulate the teenager.

'I think I'm going to need some help with the Ministry.' Gabriel murmured softly to Lucius.

The aristocrat chuckled, hugging his godson tightly. 'You'll be surprised, Little Angel. Just how much you will be able to accomplish with a single word.'

'I hope so.'

'Me too.' Draco cut in quietly gesturing with a nod of his head to where Dumbledore was standing in conversation with Madame Bones and several other members of the Ministry. 'Because I think you should speak with them before the old man blows a blood vessel.'

Gabriel looked over and sighed inwardly.

'Think of your mother.' Severus whispered and Gabriel turned to him, a look of shock on his face.

'P..p...pardon?' He stammered. His father had never mentioned his birth mother before.

Severus smiled and cupped his son's cheek. 'Stay calm, be direct, and above all think before you speak. Always.' The potions master told him.

Gabriel's black eyes studied his father's intently. 'How do you know this?'

Severus hesitated, straightening his shoulders. 'It was a motto of hers. She used to say it all the time after she found out I'd joined the Dark Lord. I think she was worried he'd kill me. Can't think why?' He added dryly.

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth several times before raising an eyebrow. 'You and I are going to have a long talk later.' He said sternly causing the Malfoy's to laugh.

Severus just smirked, bent down and kissed his cheek before pushing him gently in the direction of Madame Bones.

He grabbed Draco's hand at the last minute and held it tightly within his own as he stepped up to the Headmaster and what looked to be three members of the Wizingamot together with the headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

'Madame Bones, Headmaster, Professor.' Gabriel said politely, nodding his head.

'Sir Gabriel, we cannot thank you enough.' Madame Bones said sincerely.

Gabriel just smiled in understanding.

'I too wish to add my thanks, Apprentice Snape.' Dumbledore murmured, Gabriel gritting his teeth at the poor use, or lack thereof, of title. He felt Draco squeeze his hand tightly and remembered his father's words.

'You're welcome, Headmaster.' He said stressing the man's title. 'I know you kept your end of our agreement so I made sure to keep mine.'

Madame Bones looked between them in curiosity but neither man would divulge exactly what they were talking about. Diplomatically she ignored it and moved to introduce the two wizards with her.

'Sir Gabriel, this is Nathaniel Craute, who is the current head of the second tier.' She explained, gesturing to a tall dark haired man with a smile that would have put Gilderoy Lockhart to shame. The man stepped forward and shook Gabriel's hand enthusiastically.

'An honour, Sir.' He all but gushed and Gabriel felt another squeeze on his hand from Draco and restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

'A pleasure to meet you, Mr Craute.' He said politely.

'Please call me Nate.' The man gushed again.

'I'm afraid I can not do that, Mr Craute.' Gabriel's face remained expressionless as he turned to the second man, ignoring the slightly stunned look on the other wizard's face.

'I'm Divian Hestian. I head the third tier. I'm also pleased to meet you, Sir Gabriel, and look forward to your leadership.'

Gabriel eyed the blond man for several moments. 'How can you look forward to that which you've never known?' He asked curiously, one eyebrow raised in question.

The man stared for but a moment before laughing loudly. 'You are going to be a breath of fresh air in this old stale Ministry, Sir Gabriel.' He added with a chuckle.

Gabriel just nodded and turned back to Amelia Bones. 'What state is the Ministry in currently?' He asked bluntly.

The witch looked slightly stunned at the question and quickly glanced at her compatriots, neither of whom were any help at all. 'Um, there are a number of departments that have been all but emptied with the death of You-Know-Who. We are working quickly to replace them but it is difficult.' He added hesitantly.

'You do not wish to replace those who are not loyal to the Ministry with others of the same stead.' Gabriel said knowingly and the witch nodded. 'How long do you think it will take for the Ministry to return to its full strength?'

'Wishing to step away from the limelight already, Apprentice Snape?' Dumbledore questioned.

Gabriel turned, his eyes flashing. 'I have no wish to remain in the so called limelight, Headmaster. I wish to assist in returning the British wizarding world to as it should be. Once that task has been accomplished I and my family will return to Arcadia where I belong.'

'You are not remaining as Minister?' Dumbledore questioned curiously, ignoring the death grip McGonagall had on his arm.

'No.' Gabriel said bluntly. 'I am not the Minister of Magic. I am the Head of the Mage Council, here at the request of the Ministry. Please do not confuse the two. Especially the title.' He added darkly, turning his body ninety degrees in a clear warning that any further conversation was not welcome.

'Where do you suggest we go from here?' He asked Madame Bones politely.

The witch threw a nervous look at Dumbledore before speaking. 'The wizarding world is still celebrating the end of You-Know-Who. I would suggest that now is a good time to bring them together.'

Gabriel thought for a moment, glancing at Draco and reading exactly what his mate had in mind. 'I suggest a full meeting of the Wizingamot then, perhaps for tomorrow afternoon, and allow as many of the public access as wish to come.'

The current temporary head looked nervous. 'That could be an incredible amount of people, Sir Gabriel.' She said quietly.

'Then we just enlarge the area required, or hold it outside.' Gabriel told her, easily seeing the concern on her face. 'I will set the wards to allow you to do so if that is what you wish.' He added and she breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank you, but I believe outside, perhaps on the steps of the Ministry would probably be best. The square will hold at least two thousand and further people can spill into the streets of Diagon Alley. We may need further silencing wards around the Alley though, to keep any noise from the Muggles.'

'Consider it done.' Gabriel said amiably, inclining is head in deference before straightening. 'Just let me know what time and I'll confirm that the Council will be there with enough time to set the additional wards.'

Madame Bones beamed at him. It seemed that this had been her greatest task and she hadn't expected Gabriel to have conceded so graciously. 'Thank you, Sir Gabriel. I will be in touch.'

Gabriel just gave the witch a smile, nodding again to Professor McGonagall and the two wizards from the Wizingamot and without a second glance at Dumbldore, took Draco's hand and tucked it in his elbow and escorted the Slytherin away before the elderly wizard could say anything.

His eyes caught his father's and he smirked as he saw the amusement glittering in the black eyes. He could just imagine the look on the headmaster's face to have garnered such an open expression.

'Are you finished with everything?' Severus asked quietly, placing an arm around his son's shoulders.

Gabriel nodded. 'Yes, for now. The real party begins tomorrow.'

'What about some food then. Neither of you have eaten in over twenty four hours. It's not good for you.' Narcissa said promptly, smiling when Draco's stomach growled as if in agreement with her.

'Shall we then?' Lucius gestured towards the door, and without a backward glance the powerful young man together with his family, swept from the hall.

* * *

><p>Gabriel glanced around at the hundreds of people squashed tightly together on the square in front of the Ministry and into the streets of Diagon Alley. The three levels of the Wizingamot consisting of forty odd witches and wizards were arrayed on the steps behind him. Sir Wyndham, Helene, Givernie, Aranas and Jonathon stood to the left of the small platform, resplendent in their mage robes that shone brightly in the winter sun. Madame Bones stood just behind him and to the right as Draco, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa sat in seats nearby that had been provided for them and other honoured guests, including several of the other staff members of Hogwarts.<p>

Madame Bones stepped up to the dais and the crowd quieted instantly. 'Thank you all for coming today. I am glad that in amongst the celebrations at the final destruction of You-Know-Who, you have taken the time out to be here in this very important occasion. I will now introduce the Head of the Council of Mages, who at the request of the Ministry will be filling the post of Minister for the immediate future. I ask you to welcome, Sir Gabriel.'

There was sporadic clapping that was almost drowned out by both cheering and whispers as those watching couldn't decide what exactly to do. The young man before them was a member of a family known as supporters of Voldemort; he was also previously known as Harry Potter, their saviour; and he was the defeater of Voldemort. Most of all, he was just chosen as the head of the most powerful group of witches or wizards in the world…and he was just seventeen.

The hesitant acceptance didn't bother Gabriel, who cast a wandless sonorous before speaking.

"A very clever muggle president once said, ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country.' He began calmly. 'I too ask the same of you all. Don't ask what I can do for you all. I believe, that in the grand scheme of things, I have done enough. Instead, ask yourselves what you can do for our world. Do not leave it to a few to do the work of many any longer. You all can make a difference. You all have the ability to walk, and to speak. Use it. Tell the Ministry what you think could help the wizarding world. Tell me what you think. I can promise you that I will listen. We need to move forward. The wizarding world in Britain has barely made any progress in more than a millennium. It remains sheltered, and coddled, and ignorant. Well no more. Lord Voldemort is dead' Gabriel rolled his eyes as most of those watching winced or shuddered. 'And you all have a chance to stop something like him ever happening again. By acting, and collaborating, and most of all, by taking responsibility.'

Gabriel paused while he let his words sink in. 'Our time is now, all of us. Not me, not the members of the Wizingamot you see arrayed behind me. They are elected by you. Yes, the seats are given by bloodline, but the bloodlines were all elected originally. They serve at your pleasure. They **work** for you. Never ever forget that. If you don't like the direction this Ministry is taking, then do something about it. The past is over. We will never forget what has happened over the last years. But it will remain in the past, a reminder of what could happen if we sit idly by and let the Fates play with us all. Voldemort did not climb to where he was because he was powerful. Oh, he was. I do agree with that.' Gabriel added. 'But the depth of his power did not come from inside himself, but by the fact that the wizarding world allowed him to infiltrate every facet of our lives because we were ambivalent. Do not allow such a thing to happen again. You are all responsible, every single one of you. So make sure you remember that next time. You are the ones with the power. Not us.'

Gabriel could hear the discontented murmurings of a number of the Wizingamot behind him but ignored it. They too were responsible, probably more than any other. He could feel the profound depth of feeling swelling through the bond from Draco and could tell his mate was moved far beyond words at his speech. That alone buoyed him to finish as he'd begun.

'Now, there is a lot of rebuilding that needs to be done and I ask you all, over the next few days to speak with those members who represent you. Tell them you thoughts and ideas, and most of all, tell them what you think is wrong. The wizarding world will thank you for it, I promise you.'

There was a moment's silence before a roar of cheering broke out that would have fractured the silencing wards had Gabriel not immediately closed his eyes and opened his hands, quickly reinforcing them on his own until he felt Sir Wyndham and the rest of the Council hurry to his side and help him when alerted by Draco that something was wrong.

The cheering continued for some time before Madame Bones could finally bring the crowd under control and Gabriel nodded as the Council took over holding the additional wards.

'I thank you all for coming and I look forward to working with you all in the future to make this world, your world, a better place.' Gabriel stepped back from the dais and gave the silent crowd a long slow bow before straightening, leaving the crowd cheering wildly once again.

Over in the VIP seating Draco's eyes were suspiciously bright as he joined in the applause for the young man on the stage.

Severus jumped when he felt an old knarled hand land on his shoulder and squeeze gently. 'I was wrong, Severus.' Albus Dumbledore admitted softly, leaning forward until his mouth was close to Severus' ear. 'You did the right thing for that child. The best thing for that child. And for that I thank you. He has grown into a wonderful young man.'

Dumbledore sat back and Severus smiled as he looked at his son, who in that moment, looked back at him with such a look of love and affection it took his breath away. It may well have been the right thing, at the time. But it was also the only thing. The stunning, kind, diplomatic young man was his son, and he really was wonderful, just as the headmaster had said.


End file.
